


SWTOR: Liberation

by SWTORAscension



Series: Ascension [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Battle of Corellia, Corellia (Star Wars), Drall, Dubrillion, Engineering, F/F, F/M, Jedi, Lightsabers, Mandalorian, Mirialans (Star Wars), Old Republic Era, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rattataki (Star Wars), Selonian, Sith Empire, Sixth Line, Tempest Squad, War, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORAscension/pseuds/SWTORAscension
Summary: Volume II: (3641 BBY)The crew of theAscensionfights alongside Republic and local resistance forces to liberate Imperial-Occupied Corellia, diving headlong into the battle for Axial Park and surrounding museums. During the battle, a Sith lord makes a proposition that leaves Jae and Ashnox on opposing sides.





	1. Prologue/Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the rest of the series, starting with **SWTOR: Ascension** , and then the one-shot **SWTOR: Spoils of War** before starting this!

**Star Wars: The Old Republic**

**LIBERATION**

_War has returned to the Galaxy_  


_The GALACTIC REPUBLIC and_  


_SITH EMPIRE battle furiously to_  


_gain the upper hand. In a_  


_stunning coup, the Empire_  


_invaded the heart of the_  


_Republic, Corellia._

 

 _Using agents and turncoat_  


_politicians, they hold shipyards_  


_an refineries key to the war._  


_The few Republic forces left_  


_bravely fight, hoping for the_  


_blockade to be broken._

 

 _Meanwhile, JAE DORAAN has_  


_accompanied ASHNOX_  


_BLACKSTAR on a mission to_  


_DUBRILLION, hoping to return an_  


_heirloom to its rightful owner…_

 

### \- -︱Prologue

#### 3641 BBY

#### Blastfield Shipyards

#### Coronet City, Corellia

The feeling of water drops on his face was what woke Major Roch Kreska first, stirring him from the depths of his unconsciousness, only to find himself in semi-darkness. Around him, the world sounded like it was underwater, the sound of his breathing loud inside his head. There was another sound, rhythmic and in the distance. He felt cold; sitting slumped against a duracrete wall as he tried to get his bearings. The room lit up like daylight for a moment, as lightning split the sky, bringing him back from his disorientation. Rain was coming down in sheets, the large drops splashing over the floor and his soaked clothing. Rivers ran down his cheeks, off his nose, and dripped from his horns. His body felt heavy, the wet cloth weighing on him. The room was mostly bare and gray. Shattered flexiglass and furniture lay haphazardly around, scattered and chaotic.

Looking up, he saw through what was left of the partially destroyed roof and walls. The sky swirled overhead with a mixture of blacks and purples, spitting bolts of blue lightning and the rolling booms of thunder. He shook his head again, confused. The thunder seemed almost continuous.

A low whistle echoed through the air before the next round. _Artillery fire._ Adrenaline kicked in, and he moved to stand before shooting pain made him slump back down. Focusing, he saw dark stains of blood in the rainwater on the ground. A jagged metal shard stuck out from just below his left hip, wet and gleaming in the flashes. Another sat lodged in his chest, but luckily his dark blue armor had absorbed most of the force. Scanning the room, he saw his rifle under a large piece of masonry, unsalvageable.

The Zabrak attempted to stand again, this time much slower while being mindful of his injuries. The storm had let up slightly, and now the cracks and chatter of blaster fire reached his ears from a dozen directions. He pulled his pistol, its presence more a comfort than responding to a threat.

Using the wall for support, he could now see over the demolished section in front of him. Outside resembled a jagged mountain range of half-destroyed and pockmarked buildings, some spewing bright orange fire in angry protest to the lashing rainstorm above. Fighters with dark, slanted wings and round cockpits shot overheard. A high whine tapered off as they headed for the horizon.

“Son of a Hutt.” Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind and focused on finding the others. 

His last few hours were still a bit hazy, but at least he knew he was on Corellia. Much further behind enemy lines than he preferred at the moment. Tempest Squad’s goal had been to cripple anti-aircraft guns clustered on commandeered buildings around Coronet Shipping. Imperial forces held the landing platforms nearby, using them to conduct aerial bombardment on beleaguered Resistance forces. Based on the damage Kreska found when he awoke, they must have at least partially succeeded. With the guns offline, it would make landing actual reinforcements at the Shipwright Auxiliary Spaceport a real possibility again. A fighter attack on the landing pads would not go unappreciated either.

Checking both ways in the next hallway before proceeding, Kreska found only a few Imperial bodies. The blaster wounds on each began to jog his memory about how he made it here. This crew had not even heard him before two of them had fallen and the hallway became a firefight. Stepping over the remains, he kept one hand on the wall to offset the pain in his leg. 

A turbolift was located at the end of the hall. Normally, that would have been his last option, as it was too easy to get trapped inside or ambushed when arriving at one’s floor. _A deathtrap,_ his instructors had always told him. Today, however, would be an exception. Reaching the doors, he took one last look through what remained of the window. In the distance a thick pillar of smoke rose from another building, the fires likely subdued by the storm. 

A smile formed at the edge of his mouth. “To victory, Tempest. For the Republic.” Kreska whispered into the darkness.

Doors slid open with a low ping as the lift arrived. Stepping inside, the trooper leaned against the wall to wait out the ride. It was an odd dizzying sensation, almost like the inertia was pulling on his wound as it descended. His hearts were pounding, and he wondered if he had already lost too much blood. Closing his eyes in an attempt to focus only seemed to make it worse. 

Reaching the lobby, he found it immaculate and silent. The clean floors and unblemished walls were a shock after the ruin everywhere else. Taking slow steps across the smooth stone inlaid with metal geometric patterns, he dripped a trail of excess rainwater and blood as he limped forward. A large reception desk sat empty, its consoles blinking.

Shadows danced outside the lobby windows, the sound of boots echoing as they ran to the main doors and paused. Kreska knew the sound well. It was standard procedure before a breach. Biting his lip with the pain, he dropped to the ground and slid behind the desk, keeping as still as he could. 

Driving sounds of rain accompanied the woosh of the doors. Boots and armor clinked as a squad of Imperial troopers moved through the spacious room, scanning the walls and corners for any threats. They stayed in a single-file line, their target the lifts Kreska had just exited. Perhaps it was their focus on the mission or just an oversight, but none of them seemed to notice the wetness on the floor. 

Kreska watched them intently, his blaster held in a ready position against his chest. Trying to hold his breath seemed impossible, so he worked on keeping it quiet. Luckily his arrival meant it was mere seconds before they piled into the small space and the doors closed once again. He waited for a few beats just in case they had left someone behind. Once he was sure he was alone, he began crawling out from his hiding spot. It was a difficult process to get his armored and wounded form back to a mostly standing position. Pain sent waves of nausea through his body.

One step at a time. It was slow, but eventually it would carry him out the door. Down the street. Back to their makeshift base. He nodded at the logic. Smacking the entry control less gracefully than he planned, he moved around the doorframe to lean against the exterior facade. 

A noise came from Kreska’s left, moving in on him. Turning to face the threat, he lost his balance and tumbled into the street. Rain soaked his exposed skin again as he aimed his weapon, only to see it was another trooper in dark blue Republic armor.

“Sir!?” The female voice burst forth from the vocoder.

“Romat?” Kreska tried to catch his breath, but it kept getting harder. Colors swam in front of him, the weight of both his body and weapon seeming to grow with each passing second. “Thank the stars. I- I just need to make… We need to find our way back.”

With that, everything went black.

### 1︱Heirloom

#### Dubrillion

Known for its sapphire oceans and lush, green continents, Dubrillion was an ideal destination in the Outer Rim for those seeking both nature and the finest wares the Galaxy had to offer. Much of its capital city was made up of high-rise buildings and luxury suites, set along the coast. As twilight fell, the lights from the many windows and speeder lanes made the city twinkle like a gem between the land and sea. 

The evening was pleasantly warm with very little breeze. As the last of the day disappeared behind the horizon, it lit up the half-dark sister planet of Destrillion and a swirling belt of yellow between them. Clouds drifted like amorphous freighters across the mostly clear sky. It was the perfect weather for a casual stroll through the numerous ramps and skybridges between buildings. Along the path’s edge were perfectly manicured trees and bushes, incorporating the beauty outside the city into the architectural designs. 

_If only the appearance of peace extended to the whole planet,_ Ashnox Blackstar thought quietly as they walked. 

“You look serious.” Jae Doraan commented next to him. Even with the weather, she wore a long, grayish-blue coat with leather accents she had picked up on Coruscant. It suited her, with its wide lapels and roguish charm. “Are we almost there? Or are you being all introspective again?”

The Jedi laughed. “Thinking about how quiet and peaceful it all looks right now. I know this planet has had a lot of angry protests recently.” A monarchy like Alderaan, Dubrillion was once run by the Drayen dynasty, who had been deposed a century ago. The current monarch, King Actavarus III, was known to be a tyrant that ran a government that looked out for what he felt were the most important parts of society - the aristocracy. Sadly, that meant only the nobles and their families thrived while so many of the common citizens of the planet frequently felt ignored or were actively suppressed. Ashnox could not blame them for trying to make their voices heard. 

“Sounds like a complication. Why did you pick this place then?” 

“It only made sense. As a world that’s independent from both the Republic and Empire, my hope is that they see this as neutral ground. Even more so now with the war on. Dubrillion has made it very clear they want no part of either side while they deal with the unrest.”

“Let’s hope your contact is feeling neutral, or this will be a short conversation.” She shot him a look with those gray eyes of hers. 

He could understand her concern. Unlike Coruscant, Mirialans were a rare sight in this city. Although raised by humans, Jae always seemed a bit more on edge when her jade skin stood out from the crowd. He appreciated her presence though. It was a natural and unspoken bond they had developed after years together. Somehow he always felt a bit safer with her keen senses watching his back. He double checked that he still had the satchel on his back however, just in case.

“I can’t decide if I’m hungry or just anxious.” Jae thought out loud. “Might be a good idea to see what’s around. Maybe can grab some food after this, sit outside, and just people watch.” Some of the restaurants that they passed had outdoor seating areas, themed with décor that matched their specialized cuisine. Most impressive of these was an animated holo-projection of the ancient Tarisian Upper City outside a café serving recipes passed down by the survivors of the world-ending bombardment. Jae did her best to ignore it, considering her history with the world.

Ashnox smiled. “Sounds like a wonderful idea, as soon as we make this delivery. I’ve got a craving for something sweet myself.”

“Sweet seems to be most of your cravings.” She teased, scanning the storefronts as they walked. Chic fashion houses with their newest lines, customized formal wear to be seen in at exclusive galas, stylists to match the face to the clothing. A lone luxury landspeeder dealership took up almost a block between it all. The flashiest model sat on a pedestal, slowly turning in a circle with lights accenting every curve. Jae slowed as they drew closer to examine it.

“Looking for a new ride?” Ashnox asked.

“Nah. It’s fast, but not practical at all. There’s no room for me to transport any cargo, and it’s not rugged. I’d have to treat it like a museum piece with the quality of the drivers on Coruscant.”

He had to give her that.

The ancient walls that surrounded the city in the distance were primarily weathered stone topped with turadium. They were more ornamental than practical with all the advancements in technology, but only reinforced the feel of an old seaside castle. Foot traffic was light as they walked, mostly others out enjoying the evening or heading home from a late shift at work. Few even looked up to provide a passing glance at the pair. Not that they especially stood out. There were Jedi elements to his dark blue suit accented with black, but it was a far cry from the typical natural toned tunics and layered fabrics. Armor was not uncommon for spacers, and the light armor pieces on his chest and arms seemed more practical than anything.

“Get back! I won’t tell you again!” A voice reverberated off the walls. “Nothing to see here!”

“Why are you trying to cover things up?” Another voice yelled back.

A crowd had gathered near the next corner, surrounding flashing lights and a group of uniformed officers wearing ornate helmets. They wildly motioned the crowd to step back, some armed with stun batons. Behind them was a gilded statue of the king seated on the throne in ostentatious robes. Graffiti scrawled across the smooth stone of its large base said clearly: THE DRAYEN HEIR LIVES. Ashnox had heard this rumor on the holonet, but it seemed that the family disappeared the same time the royal crown did with their untold riches. Two custodial droids were already hard at work cleaning the offending words away. 

Such open dissent would not go over well, but perhaps this was a sign of things changing on this planet. They did not slow down more than a beat as they passed to avoid getting caught up in the commotion. Angry words could easily turn into violence with the right spark. It was not the reason they were here and stopping would only slow them down. 

“Nice town.” Jae remarked wryly. “Starting to wonder if we’ll have a civil war on our hands before we get out of this city.”

“We’ll be fine.” Ashnox responded. “Still though, stay alert.”

Ahead were the bones of a half-built skyscraper, listed as ‘lavish residential.’ Not the most attractive of the buildings on the skyline, but it was a recognizable landmark, and likely to be empty at this time of day. Hopefully that would make it ideal for their purposes. Wider at the base, it tapered into a thin tower with durasteel bars sticking up like a crown of spikes at the top. Mag-crane platforms hovered next to each side of the ‘crown’ for carrying heavy materials to the still unbuilt upper levels. 

Crossing one of the many skybridges, the occasional luxury airspeeder zipped overhead, sleek and gleaming with gilded trim and the finest interiors. The rich living far above the lower classes. Among the traffic was a single triangular assault shuttle. Its design was distinctly Imperial, complete with subdued, cog-like emblems on the fuselage. Ashnox tensed for a moment, but this was an Independent world. It was more likely a diplomatic team or trade mission. Both sides were looking for any advantage, so why not come to court the nobles? 

Arriving at the designated spot early, the pair glanced around the building’s outer courtyard at the unfinished columns and piles of building materials. It seemed guaranteed to give them the privacy they were looking for during the meeting. Jae had insisted on the early arrival, as it offered them an opportunity to scout the area for any potential issues.

Steps echoed through the space. _Like that,_ he sighed.

Three armored figures walked out of the shadows, each approaching from a different direction. It was clear they were expecting a trap. Not that he blamed them. Two appeared to be large and masculine in their dark green, while the third was definitely his contact. She wore sleek Mandalorian armor, built for speed and agility over bulk. Orange and light blue adorned the surface, smooth and only slightly worn. Either she was not very experienced, or she took very good care of her armor. A feeling told him that it was likely the latter, which could be worrisome.

“Moru Raan? Thank you for coming.”

Removing her helmet, Ashnox saw that she resembled her father in a lot of ways. The organic parts of him at least. She ran her hands over her coarse hair, checking that the long micro-braids had not fallen loose of the tight, piled bun on top her head. “This _urcir_ is stupid, but I came because of my _ijaat_ , my honor. I’ll admit did your research, and that earns you a few minutes of my time. Speak quickly.”

Ashnox nodded once. “Fair enough. Straight to business then. I invited you here because I wanted to return this to your clan.” Reaching in his bag, Raan’s companions tightened their grip on their blaster rifles. Jae’s hand instinctually moved toward her holster as well. When he retrieved a long, cloth covered object, the Mandalorians relaxed slightly.

Offering the parcel, Ashnox waited for Raan to step forward. She gave him a long, suspicious look, but finally took it from his outstretched hands. Upon unwrapping it, she saw the familiar sheen and Mando’a lettering on her family beskad and took a sharp breath. It was clear she thought the blade lost to either the undercity of Nar Shaddaa or the black market. Such a high-quality weapon would fetch a high price from any buyer. Doubly so considering the fearsome reputation of its owner.

“Bold move, Jedi, bringing this here. Especially after slaying my father.”

Ashnox had expected this. “I didn’t kill him, if you can believe it. I imagine he would be more upset about that fact than anyone else. Juba Raan was an incredibly skilled fighter and was about to deliver the killing blow that day. An Imperial murdered him, strangely so he could capture me alive.”

Her dark brown eyes had hardened. “Lies from an _aruetii_. Why would the Imperials kill him? He’s done dozens of jobs for them in the past.”

“Your father refused to hand me over. Wanted to kill me as part of his revenge on the Jedi Order. I got the impression he could be a bit stubborn when he set his mind to something.” Ashnox knew her mind was set on his guilt, but she seemed to acknowledge this fact with her eyes. “My friends were able to recover his weapon, but not his armor.” Better not to mention that Stev Makow and her motley crew were somewhere in Imperial territory in his repurposed ship. It was unlikely to end in anything but violence.

“And what about the Imperial? I want his name.” Raan was resolute.

“His name was Duran Narl. When the Republic team rescued me from the Imperials, he was killed in the battle.” Ashnox sighed but kept his voice firm.

“You took my revenge from me as well?” Her grip on the beskad shifted to be more offensive. Anger was understandable and natural. She had lost her only family, just to have the supposed killer show up with a gift and the real killer’s identity. There was no closure, no body, no revenge. Ashnox knew better than to encourage calm. Raan would have to sort through these emotions herself.

“My purpose was merely to return the weapon. Hopefully it brings you some peace.” 

“You obviously don’t understand the _Mando’ade_ then.”

“So, how do you go about becoming part of the Mandalorians?” Jae inquired.

Raan scoffed. “Our ways are only for true warriors. Those who know and live by our code.”

Jae made no attempt to hide her displeasure at the response.

“I don’t know what your game is, but know my clan will not be deceived by this false kindness.”

“No game.” Ashnox shook his head. “No expectation of anything in return. Just returning what’s rightfully yours.”

The Mandalorian studied him, confusion dancing in her eyes. “Leave in peace, Jedi, but if we cross paths again – this beskad will be the last thing you see.” Replacing her helmet, Raan tilted her head upward. A jet of flame blew debris away from the trio as they lifted into a hover and rocketed into the night. Within moments, the only sound was the breeze. 

“Rude.” Jae said simply.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Ashnox said quietly.

She cocked her head with concern. “Of course. I know this was important to you.”

“It’s a small gesture, and maybe it’s trivial with everything going on in the Galaxy,” He looked off in the direction the warriors had disappeared, “but it was the right thing to do.”

Letting out a sigh, Ashnox turned away and the pair began walking back the way they came. He had never understood the conflict between the Mandalorians and the Jedi. Hell, even the conflict between the Mandalorians and the Republic itself. If the historical record was correct, it started with battles for Coruscant millennia earlier, back when one could still see the surface. Back then there was the war-like reptilian Taung attacking the Human Zhell settlers. Was it their code? There were warriors in both their cultures, but perhaps it was the drive for peace rather than war.

“So, it’s over. What’s next?”

He chuckled. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“We’re still overdue for a proper vacation,” she pointed out, “and facing down Mandos doesn’t count. It's been months, Ash. We got back, sat through those SIS debriefings, you sat through more meetings with the Jedi to make sure you weren't a Sith… We need to get away.”

Ashnox held up his hands in mock surrender. “The Galaxy going to war didn’t help much. I’ve just been glad to see trees and clear skies instead of those metal walls. We’re needed more than ever to help the war effort. After this, let’s see if we can disappear for a few days. Maybe we could go back to Alderaan?”

“Yeah, because that went well last time.”

“Holonet says that Bouris Ulgo has been removed from the throne and his forces have surrendered. With House Panteer back in charge, things should be quieter. We can even skip the nobles and look for somewhere quiet. There's some out-of-the-way hotels up near House Trader's Circle, and I've never been there.”

“Fair point.” She replied, mostly to herself as she scanned the buildings. “Kinda wish we could stay here for a few days. Seeing it in person, it might be a bit too pricey for our budget unless we stay on the ship.”

“Well, let's see what the local specialties are and at least grab some dinner. I know seafood isn’t an option for you, but they have to have something that suits your tastes.”

A two-tone ringing noise cut through the stillness, coming from Jae’s belt. Removing the small, round holocomm, she answered the call. “What is it, Emtoo?”

The miniature hologram of the bulky humanoid droid floated above her palm. “Apologies for the interruption, but we are receiving a priority call from Tython. I thought you should be informed immediately.” M2-D7’s optical receptor stared at her, slowing fluctuating. Originally a simple Republic infantry model, his reborn form had become a key member of their crew.

She glanced at Ashnox, whose ears had perked at the news. “Thanks for letting us know, and start the pre-flight checks for me, will you? We’ll be back at the ship soon.” Hanging up, she replaced the communicator.

“Tython? Do you think it’s the Council?” The Jedi stroked his dark beard unconsciously.

Jae shook her head in disbelief. “I have a bad feeling about this.”


	2. Calling Home

### 2︱Calling Home

#### Actavarus Royal Spaceport

#### Dubrillion

The wide hangar door slid upward with an audible whoosh as Jae and Ashnox returned to their ship. Nothing appeared out of place, which was always a good sign in an unfamiliar spaceport. A Defender-class light corvette, Ascension was the perfect mix of combat and transport. Originally provided by the Jedi Order to Ashnox's master years ago, Jae had personally customized it during her time on board, adding better weapons, improved shields, and even touching up its unique white-and-navy color scheme. That last one had been more Ashnox's preference, as technically it was his ship and not much of a concession. It had carried them across the Galaxy on numerous occasions, surviving more than a few dangerously close brushes with death.

Mounting the boarding ramp, Jae called out for her droid companion. “Emtoo, we're back! Can you transfer the message to the main holoterminal?”

M2-D7's large frame appeared from the lower deck stairs. “Greetings, Jae. I anticipated your preference, and the message is queued for your review.”

“Thanks, Emtoo. I'll go get things set up.” Ashnox disappeared into the other room.

“I am glad to see you are safe.” M2 regarded Jae before wandering off again. She knew he was just being his overly protective self. It was a product of sacrificing himself years ago to save her from certain death on Taris. Without his intervention, she would have been killed or worse- turned into a snarling rakghoul. She had returned the favor by rebuilding him in his new form, including providing the sentience he never had as a simple battle droid. Now it meant dealing with his version of a 'life debt’ and occasional odd passive-aggression, but at least he had free will.

Shrugging it off, Jae headed for the bridge. Preemptive as it might be, she assumed that whatever the message contained would require them to move quickly. Easier to adjust when they were already off-world. Transmitting the departure request to spaceport control, she powered up the main engines and double-checked the power levels. The steady vibration was a comforting sound.

Closing the ramp, she reached for her harness as Ashnox slipped into the seat beside her. “Who was it?”

“Surro.” Ashnox replied. “She needs to talk to us as soon as possible. Something is definitely wrong.”

“Strap in, we'll be headed out in a minute.”

Slipping through the upper atmosphere, the shuddering of the air against the hull subsided. Jae was cautious about finding a place to stage. In open space it was far easier to see the yellowish band of dust and asteroids that swirled between the sibling worlds of Dubrillion and Destrillion. They could not have been more different. In comparison to where they had come from, Destrillion appeared a filthy shade of brown. Its atmosphere was turbulent, winds storms leaving the surface barren and uninhabitable. Spotting a patch where the belt was a bit thinner, she tilted the bow to maneuver into position. It would keep them out of sight and off the main flight paths until they were ready. Supposedly it was an old pirate trick, but she had originally figured it out on her own. Practicality could be the mother of innovation.

Setting the proximity sensors to alert them in case of a rogue asteroid or nosy pirate ship, Jae headed for the main holoterminal room.

Ashnox was already there, his fingers hovering over the console. “Ready?”

She nodded, and the call tone filled the room as they waited for Master Surro to answer. As the leader of a secretive branch of the Jedi Order called the Sixth Line, she took a more militant stance than many of her colleagues. Her group operated off of the unspoken ‘sixth line’ of the Jedi code: ‘There is no contemplation, there is only duty.’ Whether Jae believed in all of the Jedi traditions was debatable, but she had to admit she respected the woman’s drive to go on the offensive against the Empire’s oppression. Jae had been inducted into the group just after its inception to help with missions on Alderaan and Balmorra. Now she was left in anticipation about where they might be sent next.

To both of their surprise, it was not just Surro that appeared. Ashnox’s old master, Fiira Tans, connected from another location that looked in disrepair. The connection on her side of the console appeared unstable and flickered here and there.

Jae nodded at the two Jedi masters. “Master Surro, Fiira, this is a surprise. I’m guessing this isn’t a social call.”

Fiira gave them a sad smile. “Ashnox. Jae. It’s good to see you both. I’m sorry it couldn’t be under better circumstances.”

“Have you heard the news from Corellia?” Master Surro's hair was thick and dreadlocked, held back from her face with a leather band. It made her look powerful, surrounding her head in a voluminous crown. Her naturally green eyes stood out starkly against her tanned skin, stippled on one cheek. A souvenir of Balmorra, where she had changed into something harder. Less compromising.

“No.” Ashnox responded. “Something I should know about?”

Instead of robes, Surro wore customized battle armor on her torso, shoulders, forearms, and thighs. Dark and sandy brown, it covered her most vital areas while still allowing her range of motion. On top of her chestplate was a harness like Ashnox used to wear. She was dressed as a warrior, not a peacekeeper, but perhaps that was just what the Jedi Order needed these days.

“The Empire invaded Corellia months ago, and we’re only now finding out about it due to a communications blackout. It was an incredibly swift operation, and the Corellian Council surrendered almost immediately. Imperial forces currently occupy most of the key strategic positions on the planet, and their fleet controls the skies.”

“Wait, none of this makes sense. A fleet just hops into orbit, got past all their orbital defenses, and takes over all their key facilities in a matter of days or weeks?” Jae shook her head. “There has to be more to this. What’s the Republic’s plan to take it back?”

The hesitation on the line gave Jae a feeling of cold anxiety. Surro was holding something back.

“There- There is no plan. Supreme Chancellor Janarus took his command ship, the Founder, to meet with Imperial commanders and negotiate the formal surrender-”

“He can’t do that!” Jae’s frustration burst forth at how spineless her leaders were being. This was the Treaty of Coruscant all over again. If the Republic had been attacked, they needed to fight back. To retake Corellia and show the Empire that their actions did not come without a huge cost.

“He didn’t.” Surro said darkly. “After the Founder arrived in system a few weeks back, a bounty hunter snuck aboard and attacked the delegation. Events are still developing, but the Supreme Chancellor is presumed dead.”

Jae found herself speechless. Dead? What kind of nightmare Galaxy had developed during their short time on Dubrillion? She was not sure if she was more angry or hollow at how quickly this war had morphed into a series of crushing losses.

“These are dark days indeed.” Surro surmised. “Master Tans can tell you more about the situation on the ground.”

Fiira Tans, by comparison, looked much more serene with her brown robe and only a uniquely Jedi chestplate visible. “Thank you. I can’t deny that the situation here is grim. Our forces are trapped in the Blastfield Shipyards. Although we've just retaken the rocket trams, I’m not sure we’ll last more than a few more weeks without reinforcements.” The Togrutan’s azure face was marked by white patches, curving triangular shapes taking up either side of her forehead above her eyes, then running in diagonal stripes to form a V on her chin. Her white cone-horn montrals and headtails were striped with a shade of periwinkle Jae had always loved. Fatigue was written all over her face, even through her typically mission-focused exterior. “We’ve earned a few victories, retaking a couple staging bases in the area and destroying anti-aircraft, but losses are heavy. The Jedi Commander was vaporized in an Imperial attack yesterday, and Master Corin Tok fell in battle with an Imperial strike team, which are staggering losses alongside most of the Green Jedi Enclave.”

Ashnox cut in, confirming he had not misheard. “Did you say ‘most’ of the Enclave?” Corellian natives that were devoted to their homeworld above all others, the Green Jedi were a reclusive sect that operated independently of the Council. Regardless of their status, their loss was a massive blow to the Jedi - and the Galaxy - as a whole. “That can’t be possible.”

“It’s true. Rumor has it an insider helped bring down their defense grid, and the local council was massacred, even Master Ramos.”

“How can we help?” Jae shifted her glance between the two women. “We can head for Corellia as soon as we disconnect.”

“No.” Surro said flatly. “Rushing into battle without a plan is ill-advised. Come to Tython as soon as feasible. The Council would like to speak with you and give you more details on our battle plan. We all have our role to play.”

“Do we have any other intel about the Empire’s plans? Why or how they targeted Corellia?” Ashnox looked resigned to the weight of everything he heard.

“Yes and no.” The Sixth Line commander said. “Our intel comes from only a few scattered SIS sources in the Imperial military, and collection has been drying up as of late. With the Empire’s gains and the events on Corellia have many of them worried about discovery, or that they’re backing the losing team. Easy to forget that they’re regular people, and that comes with the same fears. Inconvenient as hell with our current predicament.”

Tans nodded in agreement. “We’ve run into the same problem here. With most of CorSec disbanded and any dissent being crushed, the Corellian Resistance is finding it harder and harder to get reliable intelligence on how to strike back.” She glanced over her shoulder at someone speaking to her. “Looks like we’re moving out to one of the outposts. May the Force be with you.”

“See you both soon. May the Force be with you.” Surro nodded as the figures disappeared.

“Wow.” Jae said quietly. All of this was going to take some time to properly process, and time was not on their side. The only option was to figure out what to do next. “I’ll go get us prepped to jump. You okay?”

Ashnox seemed distant but nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

Giving him an affectionate back rub, she headed around the central ramp and into the cockpit. Proximity alarms had not picked anything up, which was good news. M2 was quietly checking the consoles, which was still a pleasant surprise every time she found him helping out with keeping the ship in order.

“I understand why you believed you did not need my protection, but there could have been danger. It is a safer course of action to be prepared for any potential threats with overwhelming force.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Jae appeased him. Part of working through his new ability to have emotions. “So, were you able to look into synthweaving any more while we were away?”

M2 stopped what he was doing to regard her. “Affirmative. Although I do not fully understand this ‘Force’ concept. As I research further, I have begun creating patterns and simple sewing projects, particularly banners.”

“Banners?” Jae asked.

“Quite so. I found images of banners from across the Galaxy that are made with intricate designs and a variety of color. They provide symbols for others to admire and feel collective belonging.”

Jae smirked. “That they do. Well, I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you, Jae. Please let me know if you need assistance with navigation.”

She shook her head. It would be an easy jump to Tython, minus the travel time. If they were really heading into the heart of the war though, it might be time to check a few key systems. Make sure nothing needed to be replaced. Failure of any systems was unlikely, but she would rather mitigate any potential issues.

As for supplies, most everything should be stocked up. Any extra rations, power packs, and medical supplies could be handed out to beleaguered forces when they eventually made it to Corellia. Anything to save a few lives, even if the Senate was dragging their feet. The Resistance would need it more than this well-fed and armed crew. Her hand moved unconsciously to the leather-bound holster on her hip, double checking that she had her pistol. Still there. If she could barter for a proper rifle as well, that would be ideal for giving her the range to reach out against any attackers.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. The whole situation was overwhelming her, and it was clear she was getting ahead of herself. Focus on the present, and make your way down the list from there.

An outgoing call tone echoed from the other room. Once. Twice. Jae sighed. She knew what the call was about. Expected it really, ever since they had hung up with Master Surro. Punching in the coordinates, she let the navicomputer calculate and crept rearward.

Standing in the doorway, she watched Ashnox shifting in front of the holoterminal. She could tell he was impatient at the lack of an answer. Hard to connect the call when there was no way to know where in the Galaxy to send it. “Can't seem to locate the Bogstalker?”

Ashnox turned to look at her with a smirk. “You mean Peer Review?”

Jae had forgotten about Stev Makow's clever attempt at a new identity. She would always think of that ship by its original name. “Right. Habit after saying it so many times.” She moved to stand next to him. “I get why you’re trying to check in, but last time we saw Stev she said she wanted nothing to do with the war. Hasn't reached out even once. She’s in Imperial space now, and I don’t think she’s coming home.”

“Corellia is her homeworld though.”

“Corellia is her birthplace.” Jae corrected. “She’s an academic, not a soldier, and her priority has always been on uncovering the past. I’m sure she’ll write a fantastic thesis on this invasion - in a few decades. Always easier to look at things in hindsight.”

“You’re right. Need to let her go.” Ashnox sighed and killed the call. Reaching out, he pulled Jae into an embrace. She knew it was his way of thanking her for being supportive. Sure, he and Stev had been friends for years, but people grew apart. Stev had her own crew, a ship, and a deep sense of wanderlust. Jae just knew how hard it was for Ash to give up on her, even with their past.

Stroking his arm, Jae gave him a few beats, then pulled away to get things prepped for their arrival. Besides, it seemed like Ash needed some time with his thoughts. Before she left, she kissed him gently. Once they arrived on Tython, their relationship would go back into the shadows. Ridiculous, in Jae's opinion, but a ban on romantic attachment was something the Jedi were particularly strict about.

Outside the cockpit, hyperspace swirled in a blue-white starburst, forming a tunnel of thousands of stars streaking past. Its light reflected off of Jae’s face as she stared into the void. If only they could see how what a team they were, how she and Ashnox made each other better. Yeah, and if wishes were gundarks, this whole Galaxy would be overrun with carnivorous monsters.

<< >>

#### Tears of Taris

#### Harrower-Class Dreadnaught

“Lord Wrajj.” 

_Interruptions_. If it had been anyone else, she would have painfully reminded them without a second thought. Her meditations were something sacred. A time to bask in the dark side and ruminate on its secrets. To separate herself from any distractions that were everywhere on a warship. 

“General Hesker,” she responded as cordially as she could muster, “do come in.”

Hesker was a broad-shouldered human with aquilline features and a strong jaw. A living propaganda poster specimen of the 'ideal’ Imperial soldier. His experience in battle more than matched the image he portrayed. Clad in regal crimson armor, complete with a sweeping cape, Hesker was the commander of the elite Imperial Guard on Corellia. Although none of their ranks were Force-sensitive, their brutal training regimen and mental bonding with the Emperor himself made them dangerous opponents.

“Thank you. I've just come from meeting with Darth Charnus. On the ground, reports say the remaining Republic forces have retaken the neutron emitters on the tram lines, and it appears they may move into Labor Valley. We've already begun redeploying troops to compensate.”

Wrajj stared at him blankly. “And? Why are you telling me this?”

Hesker set his jaw at her flippant tone. “We need to reinforce our position in Axial Park as well. Trainor is my Guard Commander for the area, and has stressed to me that losing even a section of the park would a strategic disaster. Charnus recommended you be sent to support Imperial military forces under General Dane at the garrison. Dane already has Darth Argintus, but you will be ideal for supporting the Sith influence.”

“There must be some mistake.” Wrajj shook her head. “I'm scheduled to head to the Outer Rim in two days’ time. Perhaps if I could speak to Darth Charnus…”

Hesker held up his hand to stop her. “He was quite insistent it should be you, and sealed his office to all visitors after I left.”

_Of course he did_ , Wrajj silently seethed. It all made sense now. A few weeks back, Wrajj had confronted Charnus's apprentice, Tinray, as he tortured a group of slaves. Caused them suffering just to have power over something in his miserable life. He was as incompetent as he was arrogant. Fear and cruelty are finely honed weapons to maintain power, not a club. Wrajj had demonstrated this by hurling Tinray around with the Force, then placing a slave collar around his unconscious neck. The periodic shocks left him humiliated, and it was clear Charnus wanted to return the favor.

There was no way to fight the decision. Not yet at least. Giving in to the futility of the situation, she stood, smoothed out the overlapping layers of her tunic skirt, and locked eyes with the Commander.

“I'll take the next supply shuttle. Glory to the Emperor.”


	3. Archival Knowledge

### 3︱Archival Knowledge

#### Jedi Temple 

#### Tythos Ridge, Tython 

Breaking through the fluffy clouds, Jae saw this continent appeared to be rocky yet lush. A dozen shades of green and copper covered the valleys and hillsides with a blanket of thick trees and vegetation. At least one stream wove its way through the area, clear water sparkling with the refracted daylight. Passing over one of the taller mountains, she skimmed the treetops toward the Jedi Temple's hidden location. Many knew the Order had relocated to Tython, but not precisely where.

She reached out and placed her hand on top of Ashnox's. “You ready for this? Heading home?”

His nervous chuckle was answer enough. “Too late now if I'm not. This place never quite seemed like 'home’ after all the years I spent at the Coruscant Temple before they destroyed it. This place always feels so remote, so removed from the Republic.”

“We'll get this done and be back in orbit soon enough.” It was not clear if she was saying it more for her own benefit. Yet another world she did not feel like she belonged. Non-Jedi almost never visited the planet, with few exceptions for those that had ties to the Order. _Guess that makes me special… for now._ Part of why she was so attached to this ship. No matter where she was, Ascension was home.

A departure from the monolithic ziggurat built on Coruscant, the new Jedi Temple consisted of three equidistant cupolas surrounding a large central one. A broad promenade extended from the front doors of the Temple with training grounds spreading out into the surrounding forested landscape. Even from here, Jae could see a handful of Padawans practicing sparring in a courtyard next to the speeder pool. Large carved wood statues stood at attention at the main entrance to the Temple, along with long, orange banners swaying in the breeze. A idyllic picture, as skeptical as she could be about the whole Order.

Bringing the ship around the structure in a wide arc, Jae angled for one of the two open air hangars located on the rear section of the second story. It was convenient that no other ships were visiting today, as Jae was in no mood to take a shuttle from the orbital platform. This gave her the option to come and go whenever she pleased. Descending into the opening, Ascension landed gently in the austere, rectangular room.

“Emtoo, will you watch the ship for us?” Jae called over her shoulder as she powered down the systems.

The droid appeared in the doorway. “Guard the ship? Are the Jedi not our allies? If protection is needed, I would be better use by your side.”

Ashnox laughed. “She should be completely safe here, Emtoo. It'll just be a lot of meetings. I can look out for her.”

M2 turned away in the closest approximation of a pout. “If you insist, but please note my disagreement.” 

“Promise you'll get plenty of opportunity when we make it to Corellia!” Jae stood and moved past him, Ashnox on her heels. Hitting the ramp release with the heel of her hand, she waved goodbye to the droid and backed down the ramp. Turning around, she found a single Jedi waiting for them, standing at military parade rest.

“Welcome to Tython.” Master Surro was even more intimidating in person, if that was possible. She may have followed the peaceful Jedi code, but her raw power and drive to purge any trace of the dark side radiated from the woman.

Ashnox spread his arms in welcome. “Master Surro! We weren't expecting a personal welcome.”

“Stopping the Empire is the top priority, and you know our creed: 'There is no contemplation, only duty’.”

“I assume they're expecting us?” Jae guessed.

“You assume correctly. Follow me.” Surro was stoic as always. “I'll show you to the chambers.”

Along the curving polished wood walls of the Temple were wooden statues and holoprojectors displaying the images of many famed Jedi knights and masters as they walked. Most of the Jedi they passed in the hallway were nearly silent, going about their business in quiet contemplation. 

From the domed ceiling of the central atrium hung several heritage tapestries that gently swayed in the still interior of the spacious chamber. Light filtered in from above, highlighting the tiniest woven details.

Rising from the base of the cavernous main spire as they approached was an enormous dodecahedron-shaped monument. Jae recognized the general design as some sort of holocron, used by Force users to hold important data. Suspended between dual sweeping ramps that led to the main floor lobby, two smaller holocrons orbited it. 

"Whoa. That's quite a display."

Surro nodded solemnly. "One of our most impressive monuments- the Eye of Zallow. It was built in honor of Master Ven Zallow and all the Jedi defenders that died when the Temple on Coruscant was destroyed by the Sith."

Jae nodded back politely. _What was there to say in response to such a tragic subject? Sorry about your massacre?_ Instead, she stayed silent and looked around the space. She felt Ashnox's tension at the whole line of conversation.

“When does the Council want to meet with us?” He asked in a not-too-subtle attempt to change the subject.

“Shouldn't be too long.” Surro pointed to massive double doors of carved wood and precious metals near where the ramps began. The High Council's Chambers were built into the solid rock of the cliff face behind the Temple. “Wait here, and they'll let you in soon.”

Seven Jedi Masters stood arrayed around the room when they were allowed to enter. Behind them was Fiira Tans, not a Council member, but appearing larger in hologram form from Corellia. As Ashnox's former Master, her presence was not unexpected. She floated above the holoterminal jutting from the middle of the massive table used for Council meetings.

In the center was the Order's Grand Master, Satele Shan. The human was clad in a brown leather tunic patterned with hand-embroidered details. Her vitality in the living Force kept her appearance decades younger than her nearly sixty years. It was clear she commanded the room through her gravitas and years of experience.

“Welcome, Ashnox. And welcome to you, Senior Engineer Jae Doraan, Paladin of House Alde and Destroyer of the Vengeance.” 

“Is that seriously the title I have now?” Jae responded automatically, looking around at the serene faces staring back at her. She knew they were trying to be respectful, but it was all so over the top. 'Destroyer’ had a nice ring to it though. “Jae is fine.” 

“You have shown you're quite the force to be reckoned with… Jae. It's why we've invited you both here. As you know, Corellia is under Imperial occupation. The battle is far from over, but things look grim. What forces the Republic still have on the surface are fighting to survive and retake any territory they can. Combat engineers will be focused on destroying enemy fortifications and building temporary structures. They’re trained to handle the immediate tactical issues. We need you to help preserve and protect what’s still standing. Help the Republic save the vital resources that may be carelessly damaged in the crossfire. A misplaced strike landing on radioactive hypermatter tanks or a major water line could poison and kill thousands. We need you to protect the future.” 

Jae was not sure quite what to say. Were the Jedi asking her to represent them to the Republic? She was not even one of them, and although she knew she had the qualifications, she assumed Ashnox would be the focus here. It looked like the Jedi Order still had the power to surprise her. “Wow. I… I’m just taking this all in. You have to understand, I have general experience in many of these areas, but I’m definitely not an expert in everything. Corellia is new territory for me. Will I be getting backup?” 

“No, sadly.” Master Nikil Nobil responded. An unmistakable being, the Thisspiasian was notable for his massive beard and mane of hair only showing his eyes and mouth, as well as a serpentine tail making up the bottom half of his body. “There will be some engineers working with the Resistance, however, your duties may require freeing local engineering experts captured by the Empire. I’ve heard you have some experience with that.”

Jae chuckled. “Nothing’s ever easy. Alright, you arrange payment for my services, and I’m in. If you can arrange hazard pay from the Republic, it’d be appreciated.” 

“A fair request. We’ll see what we can do.” 

Shan turned to her partner. “As for you, Ashnox Blackstar, you have proven yourself a capable and dutiful Jedi. Completing vital missions, you have gone out of your way to offer peace while defending the innocent. Serving our order on more than a dozen worlds and saving many lives. Even when imprisoned by the Sith, you stayed strong.” 

“A beacon of light in the darkest of places.” Tans’s glowing figure added with pride. 

“Quite so.” Master Oric Traless continued. A blue-gray Nautolan, he served as the Council’s chief combat advisor. He wore heavy robes trimmed with fur on the shoulders and bound with strips of leather. “It’s why we’ve come to a decision about your future. The Galaxy is in turmoil, threatened by the grip of the Sith Empire, and the Republic’s been shaken to its core.” 

The Grand Master took back over. “A number of our Masters are sick, injured, or missing. This Council cannot hope to ignore those in our Order that save countless lives.” She paused, considering her words carefully. “We may not always see eye-to-eye on the best course of action, and still would prefer you take a full-time Padawan, but we need your help on Corellia to complete Jae's objectives. As a Sentinel, you’re used to working outside the normal channels and operating in a surgical manner. Assist her in completing her objectives, whether rescuing the imprisoned or getting the support she needs from the Republic forces on the ground. You're perfectly positioned the help her turn the tide of battle.”

Master Jaric Kaeden spoke up. “That being said, when working with the Republic, it’s important that you have a rank commiserate with your authority. That’s why we’ve decided to grant you the rank of Master.” 

“Master? I- I don’t know what to say, except thank you. I’m incredibly honored.” Master Kaedan had been one of Ashnox’s harshest critics in the past. It came from the old, hard-nosed human’s role as the Order’s ‘Watchman,’ always wary that any Jedi could fall to the dark side’s power. His blessing was more honor than anything else.

Tans wore a rare wide grin. “Congratulations, Master Blackstar.” 

Jae felt the joy filling her as she fought the urge to pull him into a hug. She knew it would be seen as inappropriate, but the temptation was almost too much. All the work Ashnox had done for the Council, his willingness to sacrifice for others. She was so proud of him.

“And with that, there's much to do. We have a planet to liberate.” Shan motioned to the group. “May the Force be with you both.”

The doors reopened as the Council adjourned, the Masters heading off on their own business. 

Surro reappeared in the doorway, “Congrats on the promotion. If you'll come with me, we can do the customary preparations for your new role. Jae, you're welcome to explore the grounds. We shouldn't be too long.” She nodded to Jae before leading Ashnox off toward one of the meditation rooms.

Jae watched them both go before scanning the wide atrium and the doorways she could see from here. She had already been in the Council chambers and had come from the area by the Map Room. As she briefly considered heading to the lower level for a caf, she spotted the stylized aurebesh directly across from her position: ARCHIVES. 

_Why not?_ She shrugged and headed around the ring.

This room was open with a wide, domed ceiling that let in natural light through the small skylights. The floors were a glossy bronze color inlaid with swirling, looping designs that were distinctly Jedi. Long tables filled the center of the room, mostly empty save for a small group of Padawans studying in a cluster. 

Around the walls were twelve holorecord stacks with three tiers in each. They held thousands of records, just waiting for retrieval. In front of a few of the stacks were stands holding holocrons in repulsorfields. The artifacts glistened as they hovered in place. Jae would never be able to unlock any of their secrets without the Force so she let her curiosity pass over them as quickly as her eyes. 

She made a couple slow loops, taking in every detail. Perhaps there's records in here that could help me prepare more for being dropped into the middle of the war? Assumedly most of what was contained here was focused on notable Jedi or its history. Every library at least had a reference section though. Even the Jedi could not escape centuries of common procedures. 

A small shelving unit caught her attention, however- a line of physical texts stacked vertically. Is that what I think it is?

Stepping closer to the stacks of ancient texts, she examined the old bindings and musty smell of the pages. Old books were such a rarity when so much more could be stored digitally. Reaching out gingerly, she figured seeing what it contained would not hurt.

"Hello there." A voice with a touch of distortion said behind her.

Jae nearly leapt in the air at the surprise. She spun on her heel to face the robed Jedi. He was a Kel Dor, unpleasant looking to most species with rippled, leathery skin and extrasensory organs ending in small tusks framing his face. His kind was required to wear antiox breath masks and goggles to survive in oxygen-rich environments. Even for his covered sections, the Jedi seemed amused by this situation. "Can I help you?"

"Oh! Hey! Just looking around, getting a feel for this place."

"We don't get many non-Force users on this world. Welcome to Tython." He said warmly. “Who are you?”

“Me? Oh, my name is Jae Doraan.”

"I am Master Gnost-Dural. My role is as the Order's historian and archivist, but I suppose most days I'm merely its librarian."

Jae laughed. "I never considered that the Jedi would have a librarian, but it makes sense! Not as big as I expected though."

Gnost-Dural's shoulders deflated. "Tragically, most of our records and tomes were lost when the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was destroyed. Luckily I had just finished my research on ancient Jedi worlds, and we brought what we could recover here. It will be the start of a new collection." He motioned around the shelves proudly. "But enough about me. What brings you here?"

"I'm an engineer. Civil infrastructure, mainly. I have a Jedi as my- on my crew. The Council wanted to meet with him, so I figured I'd go learn a few things while he's completing his duties."

A laugh came from the Jedi. "Then you came to the right place! Come!"

Leading the way, Gnost-Dural led her toward one of the central tables. There was already a stack of holorecords next to a orrery of an unknown star system. A few transparent planets floated in a slow rotation around the central star. One barren, brownish orb was marked with a glowing designator. "Please excuse the mess. Been continuing my research into ancient Jedi worlds, in the hope of recovering more of our lost history." He motioned her to an empty chair. "You said you're an engineer? With the war reignited, there's too much of the Sith Empire's destruction and devastation tearing down our past and leaving only misery. I respect and appreciate the Galaxy has you helping to rebuild a bit of it."

"I do what I can, "Jae admitted, "but can't rebuild everything."

"Nor should you have to!" Gnost-Dural responded. 

"Most of our work so far has been traveling and trying to fix whatever we find, but mostly we stumble upon the next disaster. It's gotten so bad I transferred all my contracts on Coruscant to my Duro colleague because I couldn't give them the attention they needed! Maybe one day I can get back to keeping just one planet running.”

So, where are you off to next? Perhaps I can give you some historical insight?"

Jae shook her head. "Not sure about that. We're off to Corellia, and need more current insight. Outside of the stereotypes of spacers and shipyards, I don't know a lot about it."

A nod. “I appreciate your candor. I've read some of the intelligence reports, and it's strange that the planet fell so quickly. Corellia was one of the founding members of the Republic. Its people have been our main shipbuilding and hypermatter refineries for generations. Something more sinister is afoot.”

“Funny enough, I had the same question.”

“Especially when the Empire's placed Darth Decimus in charge of the invasion. He's a shrewd military commander known for his ruthlessness in crushing dissent. Few others would have the experience and speed at consolidating power. He will be very difficult to dig out. Not sure of your mission, but all of the Imperial commanders will be influenced by his vision.”

“First though, you'll need to worry about the blockade around the planet. It will be difficult to break though, but not impossible. Until we can break that, it will be impossible to land the troops necessary to retake the planet.” The skin around Gnost-Dural's goggles raised in excitement. “Permit me a bit of historical reference? If reports are correct, the Imperial flagship is the Tears of Taris.”

Jae shook her head to show she did not recognize the name.

“I didn't expect you to know the name. It's a dreadnaught built from the remains of a Centurion-class ship from Darth Malak’s fleet that bombarded Taris. It's commanded by Decimus's second-in-command Darth Charnus.”

“Another Sith?”

“Not quite the same military prowess, but Charnus is known to be a brutal and sadistic Lord. He prides himself on rooting out enemies of the Emperor with his penchant for torture. Convinced that conspiracies are everywhere. Not a man I'd want to meet in person.”

“We've dealt with dreadnoughts before. Figure we'll drop in close, blast a hole, and move as fast as possible. But how do you know so much about the Sith? I thought studying them and their ways was taboo.”

“It is, but how are we supposed to defeat the Sith if we don't understand them? Their culture, their history... it matters if we hope to get a better view of the Galaxy.” 

Jae nodded approvingly at his pragmatism. “Any insights on how to defeat them then?” 

“My years of study and facing them on the battlefield have only taught me that we will never truly eradicate the dark side. Perhaps there's an element of the Force always rebalancing itself.” He mused. “But the Sith themselves are obsessed with absolute power, crushing those they see as weaker, and controlling others. Funny enough, it leads to their two biggest weaknesses. First, the biggest threat to a Sith is being betrayed and undermined by their rivals. I saw it on a number of occasions during the last war. Ironically it saved Republic lives when it happened.”

“And the other?” Jae leaned in. 

Gnost-Dural would have flashed a pleased smile if he could. “Sith are overconfident in their assumed right to power. When they think they've won is when they're actually weakest. It's when they drop their guard.”

They continued to talk for some time, and she found the Jedi happy to tell stories and pour knowledge onto a willing audience. It was endearing, and reminded her of her grandfather, although he was not quite that old. It took some effort to keep him from going too far down tangential and ever evolving webs of politicians, war heroes, and common people whose contributions changed the Galaxy. Gnost-Dural even snagged a Padawan to bring them tea from the dining area. She sipped the hot, floral drink and found it pleasantly refreshing.

“Ready to go?” Ashnox’s voice came from across the room as he approached. He placed his hand on his chest in a symbol of respect for Master Gnost-Dural. She had not realized how much time had passed.

“Is that a different hilt?” Jae asked, pointing her chin at the weapon. “It looks different.”

“Figured I’d make a few upgrades while we’re here as a present to myself.” He turned his hip to show the new casing, a copper-colored emitter ring and primarily silver body that tapered into a thinner neck under the emitter. The grip area was black, and it gave the whole hilt an overall cleaner appearance.

“I approve.” Jae laughed at his odd gifts to himself before turning back to Gnost-Dural. “Thank you for talking with me. Good luck with your work.”

“Hopefully you learned something. May the Force guide you and keep you safe, Jae Doraan.”


	4. Foothold

### 4︱Foothold

#### Ascension

#### Corellian System

As Ascension prepared to drop out of hyperspace, Jae braced herself. Making a jump to Corellia was simple, but not when the system was still Imperial controlled. Instead of the typical exit point, they would be using the Republic flagship Dauntless's onboard hyperspace beacon. If all went to plan, they could drop in just behind the newly deployed fleet while minimizing the chance of becoming sitting ducks for the blockade in the process. Checking the countdown, she took hold of the lever and returned them to realspace.

It was chaos. Both fleets had already engaged, a storm of red and green fire thick enough to walk on between their flashing shields. There was no telling who was winning while in the middle of this melee, and they did not have time for that. Jae immediately had to yank the controls to avoid a burning Thranta-class corvette. The crippled vessel drifted away from the battle, its hammerhead-shaped bow and port side engine streaming debris.

Ashnox made an uncomfortable noise and held tighter to his seat, but was wise enough not to say anything. He knew well enough to trust that she saw whatever it was and trust her instincts. She appreciated it, but was too focused on getting past the flagship and not getting decimated before they made it into the upper atmosphere.

On the other side of the maelstrom was a shielding element of Imperial capital ships, surrounding what was clearly their flagship. The Tears of Taris looked just like Gnost-Dural said, the biggest of them all and its armored hull decorated with bright red stripes. This was definitely the right place...

“As Coronet Spaceport is still occupied by hostile forces, I have marked Shipwright Auxiliary Spaceport on the console.” M2 said in his usual flat tones from behind her.

Skirting the Dauntless's bulbous hull, they headed toward the center of Coronet City. It was a massive web of urban sprawl on the rocky landscape, glowing with both life and the fires of small battles. It was also blocked by one of the Imperial Terminus-class frigates. The ship's turbolasers were focused on the swarms of fighters swirling around the capital ships, but a direct run on the blockade would make them the priority target.

Ascension’s cannons vaporized one of the Imperial fighters as they closed the distance. It was only one small ship among the hundreds in orbit, but had to count for something, right? Ahead, the frigate’s weapons began turning in their direction. She had one shot at this, and timing was going to be essential. Too soon or too late, and they would land on the surface in a lot more pieces than planned. Nodding to Ashnox, she heard him start flipping switches and powering up their secret weapon.

As the first bright blasts lanced toward them, Jae barrel-rolled out of the way and aimed for the ship’s superstructure. Firing a group of missiles from the corvette’s magazines, she knew the strike would only stress the Imperial shields. Flashes lit up orange and blue on impact, hopefully blinding those issuing the commands. All she needed to do was stall for a few seconds.

“Now!” She yelled to Ashnox, his hand already on the trigger. As their shields overloaded, an electromagnetic pulse exploded forth from the hull, expanding into space around them in a wave. Striking the frigate, the power of the blast acted like an ion cannon - knocking out weapon targeting, frying power cells, and shorting out essential systems. The effects were unlikely to be permanent, but it would cripple this part of the blockade for now.

The downsides were that it was a one shot weapon, and now they still needed to make it to the surface without shields. Outside the viewport, the air was beginning to glow as they entered the atmosphere for round two.

“What a team.” Ashnox said with a smile.

“It’s not over yet.” Jae replied. “I’d hold on tight.”

Almost on cue, anti-aircraft cannons outside of the shipyards fired in their general direction, shells exploding in clouds of black smoke alongside the glowing lines of plasma. Jae spun and weaved to avoid the worst of it, but this is exactly when they would be most vulnerable. Both her maneuvers and speed were made that much more nauseating by the sudden addition of Corellia’s gravity, which seemed to override the already overstressed inertial dampeners. Their only option was to aim for the landing zone and speed up. Opening up the throttle, a shudder moved through them and the ground rushed up that much faster. 

Uncertainty had crept into Ashnox’s voice. “Uh… Jae.”

“I need you to be quiet right now.”

“Yup.” He understood.

M2, however, did not. “I would advise against this-”

“Shut up, Emtoo.”

“Acknowledged.”

This was going to be tight. The spaceport had a circular opening on the top, and then the bays were arranged a few to each level internally, like a tree. Not an uncommon design on urban planets, but it meant there was only one way in or out. She only prayed no one was trying to leave. Keeping awareness of the surrounding skyscrapers, she waited until she was below their highest point, which meant they would be blocked from the anti-aircraft as well.

Wrenching back on the controls, Jae tried to bleed off their speed and level out their plunging ship. Ascension groaned as the centrifugal force threatened to tear it apart. The gaping entrance to the spaceport was growing larger at a worrying rate, but the view shifted and slowed until they were hovering.

On the Galaxy map, there was a ping before holographic image of a soldier in Republic uniform appeared. “Unidentified ship, this is Shipwright Control. Guessing you’re not with the Imps after that fancy flying.”

Jae found herself short of breath and shaking slightly. This was going to be a hell of a crash when the adrenaline wore off “Transmitting identification codes. Permission to land, Shipwright?”

The man smirked as he confirmed their access. “Welcome to Corellia.”

After the excitement of their descent, landing in their assigned hangar was an anticlimactic affair. Space was a bit tight and it took some careful movement to set down between the transport shuttle and Thunderbolt assault ship already berthed there. Customs and registration were non-existent under this state of emergency, which was fine with Jae. Less admin work would make getting moving that much easier.

Crates of weapons, kolto, and provisions were stacked everywhere in the main concourse. It was a visible reminder that any collected or landed supplies were stretched thin and stuck within this makeshift fortress’s walls. It arrived in a trickle, carried by the few military craft and freighters than had slipped through the blockade. Even with teams of bulk loader droids, most of the movement was just reorganizing piles rather than sending them out.

“What a mess.” Jae commented to herself as she strode toward the exit with Ashnox and M2 on her heels. Not that she expected anything different based on the briefs from the Jedi. Never a good sign when the eternal optimists are anticipating the worst. “Kinda feels like bringing the ship home though.”

“Please explain.” M2’s flat voice made it sounds like both a statement and question.

“Blastfield is the home of Rendili Vehicle Corporation where Ascension was built.”

Ashnox chuckled. “Somehow it doesn’t shock me that you know the exact factory that ship came from.”

She scoffed. “You didn’t?”

Out of Jae’s peripheral vision, she caught someone waving in their direction near the exit. Clad in military uniform, the balding human with a trim mustache and plain looks. After staring at him for a long moment, it was clear he was indeed trying to motion them closer. Cautiously she led the group his way.

“Can we help you?” Ashnox asked as they approached.

The man stuck out his hand. “Master Blackstar, right? I’m Captain Rikdine. I was told to keep an eye out for you. That was some impressive flying on the way in. I’ve always heard tales of Jedi skill in the cockpit.”

Ashnox pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Jae. “All her.”

“Oh!” He looked a bit embarrassed. “My mistake then! I’ve been tasked with Jedi affairs, including getting transports landed and moving the dead back to Tython. it just made sense to be your welcoming committee as well while I’m here.”

“So, where to then?” Jae asked, ready to get to their destination and be done traveling.

Rikdine hesitated. “I know how this will sound, but we’re headed to a casino in the Red Light District. I have a speeder outside as soon as you’re ready.” 

#### Gilded Descent

#### Blastfield Shipyards

Driving through the Red Light District, Jae could see why Rikdine hesitated. She would have avoided this neighborhood even before all the rubble in the streets. Most of the gaudy signs and in the windows promised cheap drinks, a rainbow of beautiful companions, and the chance to win untold riches. They knew their audience well enough, as what laborer or factory worker would pass up a chance at a temporary escape or a better life?

Making a hard right at the bottom of the ramp, the Gilded Descent came into view. The glittering Aurebesh was both an obvious and literal sign, but it was also the most heavily fortified building in the last ten blocks. A crescent of sandbags ringed the main doors. Heavy turrets and glistening energy barriers made a direct assault a daunting prospect. Slowing the speeder as they approached, the Republic guards saluted upon recognizing Rikdine and waved them through the checkpoint.

“This is our stop.” Rikdine announced as they pulled next to a few other commandeered civilian speeders. “It’s a bit unorthodox as far as bases go, but it’s been home for the last few weeks.”

A far-off booming sent a rumble through the building. Jae recognized the sound from Balmorra. Likely the autocannons on the roof discouraging nearby Imperial fighters from getting any closer.

“Are we going to meet with the commander?” Ashnox asked while retrieving their bags.

“No,” Rikdine shook his head as he led them inside, “General Aves has already moved to the forward headquarters in Labor Valley. This location has been relegated to staging newcomers and dealing with the wounded.”

Jae had not known quite what to expect from a casino base. Even saying the words in her head sounded a bit odd. Like something from a holofilm. The main room was an amalgamation of neon glitz and military utilitarianism. Many of the machines were still in operation, unattended but colorfully flashing and looking for attention. A few of the card tables had been flipped on their sides as makeshift barriers. Not that they would do much against blasterfire, but if the Empire penetrated this far in, they had bigger problems. Bright white lights had been erected on stands around the room to break some of the dim ambiance alongside stacks of crates with the Republic logo emblazoned on the side. Even what she assumed were normally shining and stylish floors had been marred by the new occupants. A mix of discarded ration containers, random gambling chips, and the smears of mud from passing boots had been tracked across the atrium.

“This base is not up to Republic military requirements.” M2 observed to no one in particular.

Rikdine grunted. “It does its job for now. If you’ll excuse me though, I need to go find someone to get you all properly checked in. Feel free to explore, but don’t wander off too far.”

“Will do, Captain.” Jae nodded and leaned against a pillar.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed M2 staring at one of the walls. It was covered with banners from the different regions of Corellia. She smiled at her companion. “Looking for inspiration?”

M2 turned to look at her. “Affirmative. Please excuse me while I investigate further.”

“Have fun.”

His aperture contracted and expanded in consideration. “Fun is not part of the calculus. I will return shortly.”

Watching him leave, Ashnox chuckled. “He’s definitely your droid.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Logical, blunt, quick with a blaster, always looking for new projects... I can see why you two are so close.”

She gave him a doubting look, but fought a smirk at his point. Perhaps they were more alike than she ever realized. Or maybe she had just rubbed off on him as he came to grips with concepts like free will and an emotional matrix. 

Lights flashed and swirled around them, the occasional dings and bells of the gaming consoles teasing that someone had won, even in the dark, empty sections. Implying that anyone could be the next winner for just a few credits. Soldiers were everywhere, mainly sitting in groups talking or cleaning their weapons. She noted with some amusement that the bar was still well stocked, but guarded by a sole military police officer. Even in a warzone, they knew that soldiers might be tempted to break the rules a bit.

“Wanna scout this place out?” She asked Ashnox.

“Lead the way.” He motioned with his arm. 

At least one of the old Pazaak tables was still in use by a group of soldiers eying one another over a pile of credits and small trinkets. A crowd of spectators had formed around them, punctuated the occasional echoing laugh or groan. 

“Twenty-six.” A young human said smugly from one side. “Looks like drinks are on you with that bust.”

The Rodian’s elongated mouth twitched with excitement. “Not with this negative six in my deck. Twenty even.”

“Wh- What?” His eyes widened in shock before he sighed like a deflating balloon. “Me and my mouth.”

Spotting the newcomers, a handful of heads turned to the long-coated Mirialan and the lightsabers on her companion’s belt. “Hey, Jedi!” One of the soldiers called out, “You want us to deal you in?”

Jae chuckled at the suggestion. “This guy? I don't think-”

“Sure, why not?” Ashnox shrugged and moved to stand behind one of the stools.

Jae's brow scrunched with confusion and curiosity. "You can play Pazaak? Never took you for a player."

He glanced around the table before responding, like he was revealing a secret to the soldiers. "My Master always insisted that I know three things before I earned my knighthood: how to meditate properly, how to mend my robes, and how to play Pazaak. The downside is I'm sub-par at all of them."

A warm voice came from the doorway. “Give yourself more credit.”

“Fiira!” Jae felt a sudden joy at seeing her again. “I was wondering where you were hiding.”

The Togruta's skin was even more vivid in person. A bright, although dusty, spot among the pallid tones of the urban landscape. “No time to even sit down most days, let alone hide. The Imperials are relentless in their attempts to crush us once and for all. Looks like you survived the trip in.”

Ashnox’s face shifted through a range of responses, trying to find the right words. “That’s one way to put it.”

Fiira laughed at his awkwardness. “I’ve seen Jae’s penchant for flying directly into danger firsthand. I wasn’t too worried.”

“See? She gets it.” Jae grinned before shifting tone. “Seems like forces here have made some real progress since we last spoke.”

Fiira nodded solemnly. “Progress, yes, but things are precarious. Without continuing our momentum, there’s no doubt it would fall apart. We actually owe our current position to a handful of brave strike teams, including Tempest Squad.”

“Tempest is here in Coronet? It’ll be good to see them again.”

“I’m sure they’d love to see you as well,” Fiira assured her, “but most of the team has already moved on to Axial Park. Once Aves has a better handle on the situation in Labor Valley, that’s where the big offensive will be.”

Ashnox looked concerned. “What do you mean by ‘most’ of the team?”

Fiira sighed. “Major Kreska was badly wounded during the assault on Coronet Shipping. They completed the objective, but he’s lucky he survived.”

“Stars…” Jae breathed. “Is he here? Can we see him?” 

“Of course. Right this way.”

The infirmary was little more than a repurposed storage room. Wounded military personnel and civilians lay scattered around the space on top of crates, on the floor, or propped against walls. A few exhausted medics flitted from person-to-person as they triaged and assisted who they could. Filthy bandages, used auto-injectors, and empty kolto containers overflowed from a large bin in one corner. Jae turned up her nose at the distinct smell of medical antiseptic and blood.

Fiira stepped her way through the winding path between them, heading to a Zabrak laying across a stained couch and covered with a thin blanket. Jae barely recognized the man. His tattooed face was pale and drawn, and he seemed smaller than she remembered. It was more than just the lack of battle armor. She could see the pain in his pale green eyes.

“Doraan.” Kreska managed a weak smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t let you win this war by yourself.” She squeezed his hand. “How are you holding up?”

“I’ll be fine in no time. You should see the Imps.” He assured her. “I’m glad you’re here though. With everything going on, you need to get to Axial Park and contact Lieutenant Tora. She’s in charge until I’m back on my feet. I’m sure they can help you with whatever you’re here for, and they could use your unique problem solving.”

Ashnox nodded. “You can count on us.”

“Oh, and if you could smuggle some real food in here, I’m getting kinda sick of the same rations for every meal.”

Reaching in her bag, Jae glanced around and slipped him a fresh kavasa fruit. “Get some rest, Major. And don’t tell customs.”

“Thank you. Save a few targets for me.”

“You got it. Can’t make any promises about Emtoo.”

Turning to leave, Fiira addressed them both. “Although the rocket trams are back in our hands, command is prioritizing key units and supply runs in case we lose access again. Sit tight, because we probably can’t get you out of here until the morning.”

“What about shuttles?” Ashox offered.

“You saw the battle on the way in. Skies are way too risky until we take back more territory.”

Reaching the casino floor again, Rikdine waved as he hurried over with M2 in tow. “Ah, I see you know Master Tans! She’s been invaluable to the effort here. Anyway, glad I caught up with you both. We’re using the upstairs hotel rooms for berthing, but with so many arrivals, space is tight. Would it be alright if you roomed together?”

“I think Ash and I will survive.” Jae replied with just a hint of amusement.


	5. End of the Line

### 5︱End of the Line

#### Leisure Garden - Axial Park

Jae swayed in her seat as the cylindrical tram rapidly decelerated. The high whine of the engines tapered to a growl just in time for the view to change from dark tunnels into a platform covered in supply crates. Solid duracrete walls made it impossible to see just what awaited them in the park.

“This park is known as the Gateway to Capitol Square.” Fiira commented next to her. “Winning here could very well ensure our victory.”

“No pressure.” Jae retorted.

Fiira chuckled. “It does sound overwhelming if you think of it all at once. Remember though, we’re only one initiative out of many working on very different objectives. We win here by using every advantage and taking it block by block. Saving just a few civilians or protecting a squad of troopers. Eventually, it’ll all add up.”

“Eating the dewback, as she always used to refer to it.” Ashnox smirked as he grabbed his bag.

Heading for the ramp to the entrance level, there were protocol droids stationed at intervals to provide simple directions on where to go and answer any questions for civilians trying to escape the fighting. A handful of families appeared to be huddled with piles of their belongings, waiting for their turn to leave. Jae felt for them, but there was nothing she could do but try and make sure there was somewhere for them to come back to when it was all over.

The soldiers that arrived with them on the tram were already heading out toward the staging base. Green accents along with a designator for the 83rd Infantry adorned their white armor. They looked overloaded with bags and crates in each hand, a low-tech way of getting their supplies where they needed them without shuttle support. _Might as well follow these guys._ She fell into line with them, hanging back a few meters with her own team.

Although the skies were clearer today, a distant thunder rumbled the ground under Jae’s feet. Artillery, most likely without any evidence of a storm. The air had an acrid tang to it from burning soil and munition particulate. Axial Park was greener than she expected, patches of treetops and the crests of grassy hills somehow soothing in this urban warzone. She caught sight of flashes around the buildings at the far end of this square, realizing suddenly just how close they probably were to the front lines.

She found herself automatically adjusting the rifle she carried. She had picked up before they left the casino, even signing it out on Ashnox’s insistence. Hard to imagine that the Republic would have missed a single rifle anyway. It was compact version of the typical standard-issue weapons carried by the soldiers ahead of them, better suited to Jae’s stature. While the weapon itself was not particularly heavy, she was still adapting to the new weight in her hands.

M2’s synthetic voice caught Jae off guard after his silence all morning. “Attention, Jae. I am no longer able to access the encrypted comm frequency.”

One of the soldiers turned back to them and shook his helmeted head. “Comms have been jammed since our first tram arrived. A welcoming present from the Imps. If you need to get a message through, your best shot is civilian point-to-point calls. It doesn’t always work, but sometimes you get lucky.”

Fiira sighed behind them. “Which can also be intercepted by the enemy.”

Jae held her tongue. There was not anything she could do about it at the moment, and they would be at the headquarters soon enough anyway. And after that? _One thing at a time,_ she told herself, _like figuring out where we need to go._

A Republic Liberator fighter rocketed overhead in pursuit of its escaping Imperial counterpart. Seconds later, they were gone. Jae wondered to herself how difficult that fight would be. Maneuvering between skyscrapers threw enough literal obstacles in the way, but the fighters were built for space combat. In atmosphere conditions was its own challenge, adding natural gravity and air friction into the mix. It had been hard enough just getting Ascension straight down while under fire.

It took another fifteen minutes or so before the marching troops slowed and one motioned to them. As soon as they were close enough, he stuck his arm out and pointed. “I assume ya’ll are headed to the main safehouse, which is just down that way. We’ll be at the Corellian Science Museum over here, if you need anything. You know, with the comm issues and all.”

Jae looked down the road and saw the entrance not too far ahead. Another non-descript barricaded office building with autocannons and bunkered down soldiers protecting it. Maybe that was why they referred to it as a ‘safe house’ rather than a ‘command center’ or ‘headquarters.’ _Seems like my biggest worry should be getting lost when I can’t tell which converted building was which on this planet._ It was only half-joking, and did not seem the right time to share, so she kept it to herself.

“Thank you, Corporal.” Ashnox placed his hand on his chest in appreciation. “May the Force be with you.”

Once they were past the barricades, it was clear this location was far more than a safehouse. Rather than some ramshackle apartment or quiet home, the Republic base was made up of a multi-level underground shopping center. Passing glowing advertisements and the white banners of the Corellian Council, Jae found the central room had an arched skylight that felt more like a courtyard. Crates and piles of warheads sat alongside speeder bikes on this main promenade. Secure from the elements, each storefront had been converted for the occupying troops. A restaurant was the mess hall, the infirmary a former clinic, and a bank served as the armory. She only assumed there was extensive berthing in some of the office spaces with how many soldiers were milling about.

Fiira took the lead as they headed down the ramp to explore the lower level. There were far more civilians and crates down here, better protected from any assault or bombardment. As organized as this facility seemed to be though, Jae still had not found what she was looking for.

Ashnox sounded mirthful. “I think I see someone you might want to talk to.”

Sergeant Natem Romat wore the dark blue and black armor of Tempest Squad, a distinct contrast from most of the soldiers here. She had always been petite for a trooper, a fact Romat frequently lamented. The faraway look in her large, light brown eyes gave off an air of naivety, but Jae knew it was the Zabrak’s keen intelligence getting ahead of her yet again. It occurred to her suddenly just how much she had missed this quirky woman.

“Jae? Oh, it’s all of you!” Her face lit up to see them. “It’s been awhile! I didn’t believe it when I saw your names on the manifests.” Opening her arms for a hug, Jae made sure to be careful of the crown of small horns that ringed her bald scalp.

“How’s Tempest been treating you?” Ashnox smiled at the reunion.

“Good, if we’re talking about the team. This situation outside though? Not so great.” She jerked her head to have them follow her. “I’ve taken over as the team’s intelligence officer. I help set up our planning and finding our next target. It’s been a rewarding yet exhausting role.”

“Where the hell are the rations?” A sharp female voice floated out of the open doorway ahead.

“Need any help?” Jae asked as she entered to see the other three members of Tempest Squad. Around them were cots for sleeping and haphazardly opened crates containing gear. Romat peeled off and headed for the holotable at one end of the room. Eight people crammed into the team’s makeshift spaces made things a bit tight. Even M2 was more blocking the doorway than actually standing inside the room.

Dans Tora looked the group over. The newly minted Lieutenant’s blonde hair was pulled back in its usual tight bun. “Jae Doraan. You’re the last person I expected to see. Not the reinforcements we were promised, but I’ll take skilled help where we can get it.”

“Kreska asked we come and see you before heading out.”

“The Major’s awake?” Sergeant Latou Din pushed off the wall at the news, his hair-like tentacles swinging. Tempest’s comm officer was a Nautolan who had always had a soft spot for Jae. “How is he? He was sedated when we shipped out.”

“He’s still in serious condition, but he’s impatient as always.” The edge of Jae’s mouth lifted at the thought. “He wishes he could be here with the team.”

“As do we.” Tora said brusquely.

"Over here." Romat motioned to them, “Let me show you what we're dealing with in the park. For all the factories, refineries, and cityscape, this is where you’ll find hills, streams, and lots of trees. It was the Corellian government’s grand plan to try and get back to nature. Seventy billion credits, if the brief is correct.”

Jae heard Ashnox scoff at the price tag. Not that she disagreed with him. The Corellians were definitely losing an investment with what she saw so far.

“Makes me feel like we're back on Balmorra.” Specialist Gratton Callisto remarked. The Cathar was the team’s medic, black stripes and spots distinct against his rust-colored fur.

“Balmorra was never this green.” Tora quipped back. “Although facing an Imperial occupation when we’re outgunned seems painfully familiar.”

Callisto let out a snort-growl of cynical amusement beside her. “This team seems to have terrible luck when it comes to occupied planets.”

Ashnox looked confident. “The Force is with us. I’ll be optimistic.”

“And I’ll make sure to take spare power cells for my blaster.” Jae headed to the position across from Romat. “Just in case.”

Leaning closer, Jae examined the image before her. Glowing with a bluish tinge, the map was a mostly square section displaying all of Axial Park. Made up of four large green areas, the park was divided by thin sections of residential and business towers. These sections were labeled Leisure Garden, Monarch's Green, Archival Square, and Contentment Hills. All of this surrounded a small, central square set low in comparison to the buildings around it. City planning at its finest. Jae mentally congratulated the anonymous civil engineers behind the project. Far too many cities she visited were built ad hoc, and it showed in their haphazard design.

“It also holds the majority of Coronet City’s museums. Corellian Industry, Starships, Science, the Museum Republica…” Romat twirled her upward pointing finger at the building they stood in. “This one was formerly the Curatorial Administrative Offices. Above the shopping center, obviously. Boring name, but less artifacts to potentially damage.”

Jae scanned the landscape. “Do we know where the enemy is concentrated?”

“Everywhere, to be honest. SIS reporting believes the main Imperial Garrison is at the southern end of the park, straddling the square and Contentment Hills. The building will be heavily shielded from bombardment and ringed with anti-aircraft. We have no idea of their true combat strength right now, or who’s in charge. We never got a clear view of the military commander during the first battle in the park, and knowing the Imps, the Imperial Guard will have their own command center separate from the rest of the military. The Guard commander normally doesn’t interfere with military strategy, but can override even the most powerful General.”

“Any intel on where I might find some top-notch engineers? The Jedi Council tasked Ash and I with gathering who we could to protect the infrastructure here and try to rebuild what gets broken.”

“If you’re looking for engineers, the Tyrelli Habitat would have been your best bet. The arboretum has a lot of the exotic plant research they’ve used to keep the park running, and also held some of the best engineering firms in Coronet.”

Jae sounded concerned again. “Would have?”

Romat’s facial tattoos scrunched. “They were rounded up not long before we landed in the park. We’re trying to track down where they might have been taken, or if they’re even still alive. If we could get them back, they would be invaluable to shoring up the defenses around this base.”

“And the tram lines.” Tora added. “It took far too many lives to even secure the Green Line to get us here. If we lose control of those lines again, we’re done. No supplies, no reinforcements, just waiting for the end.”

“On the bright side, at least we have clear objectives: Protect the trams and kill or capture the commanders.” Ashnox offered as helpfully as he could.

“And we need to find those engineers.” Jae turned to Tora, “Can we get any back up from local defense forces?”

A vigorous head shake. “Corellian Security, or CorSec, was the main law enforcement body here, but anyone left is either with the Resistance and disavowed or they pledged loyalty to the new regime. Most of those captured by the pro-Imperial officers are being held in their headquarters on the east side.”

A red blinking icon appeared on the holomap that drew everyone's attention. “Guessing there’s a problem?”

“Distress signal. Looks like one of our units is being overrun at the Cross of Glory Walk.” Tora reported, sliding on her helmet. Jae could not help but notice the excitement in her voice to get back to the fight. “This is what Tempest trains for. If you’re looking to get some action, you’re welcome to come along.”

“I have to sit this one out.” Fiira sounded disappointed. “Hoping to meet with the General once he arrives.”

Jae could feel Ashnox’s eyes on her, leaping at the chance to save some grunts. Rushing into blasterfire seemed like a quick way to die, but she was not about to let her partner go alone. “Wasn’t planning to live forever. Why not?”

#### Imperial Garrison

#### Contentment Hills - Axial Park

Wrajj watched the flurry of Imperial personnel on the lower level with unfocused eyes. Communications techs, garrison security, sanitation, the cogs that kept the occupation running. They reminded her of the traffic outside the Sanctum in Kaas City. And she was trapped here with all of them. Since arriving, she had barely been outside the retrofitted fortress, let alone seen her alleged boss. Darth Argintus was constantly in his quarters meditating or reporting back to Darth Charnus. Or so he claimed. It was impossible he could always be so busy, and ambition and diligence were not as important when one lived in sniveling subservience.

General Dane was the real military power in Axial Park, even if he did report to the Imperial Guard commander. Such divided chains-of-command never quite made sense to her. They were wholly inefficient and counterproductive, but her time here had only reinforced how much her opinion mattered. Dane stepped out of his office and headed toward his map table for the morning briefing, flanked by his aides.

With impeccable timing, a nervous-looking Lieutenant crept toward her while still trying to keep his distance. “M’Lord. Your presence is requested by the General on the command floor.”

“Thank you for informing me.” 

His fear brought her more enjoyment than she expected. _More stimulating than a hot caf._ She felt him hurry off unnaturally fast to avoid incurring the Sith’s wrath. There was no need. Wrajj knew plenty of Sith that left a trail of dead messengers and mild annoyances in their wake, just to let off a little steam. They were rarely at fault, and were low-ranking fodder sent in the place of their cowardly superiors.

But enough daydreaming. There was work to be done and holotables to stare at. Pushing back from the railing, she headed for the ramp.

“As I was saying,” Major Nedecca was speaking to the assembled officers for each of the operations sections, “Republic forces have established a foothold in the Leisure Garden district. Somewhere around this block here. We still have elements from the one-oh-second recce and our hunter allies in position to keep them from making any further progress.”

“Lord Wrajj, I’m glad you could see fit to join us.” Dane said with more than a touch of condescension.

Wrajj gave him a cruel smile. “I assumed it was so you could tell me you hadn’t lost yet more territory to the Republic.”

Dane’s nose flared slightly as his face flushed. _Good._ He should be reminded that he was in no position to question her when he was underperforming. The fact that it was in front of his men just made it sweeter.

“While our forces end this little incursion into the Park, I have a mission for you. A chance to prove yourself while cutting off Republic resources. The order comes directly from Darth Charnus himself.”

Wrajj bristled at the name, but there was no way she could turn it down. An opportunity to escape this prison and finally strike her enemies was too attractive to pass up, and it could be just the chance to put her half-formed plan into motion.

“I’m listening.”


	6. Walk in the Park

### 6︱Walk in the Park

#### Cross of Glory Walk

#### Leisure Garden - Axial Park

 _‘Tempest trained for this’ was not quite accurate_ , Romat thought with a hint of frustration. Then again, Tora did have a flair for the aggressive. Tempest was meant for covert action, using the element of surprise to strike hard and fast, or to conduct sabotage and disappear like ghosts. Direct assaults were a bit trickier. _And shooty._

The Cross of Glory Walk sat at the far side of Leisure Garden, a stone walkway leading through the rolling green space. Foot bridges crossed over small creeks for aesthetic purposes. Placed just before the end of the path were a grouping of holostatues on tall stone pillars. Each originally displayed the heroes that had won the Republic’s highest honor during the Jedi Civil War. Revan, Juhani, Canderous Ordo, Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, Jolee Bindo, and Bastila Shan. Romat knew the names from her history classes, but was a little foggy on the details.

Currently, the holostatues were gone - deactivated by either Imperial troops or what appeared to be a handful of Mandalorians gathered near the site. _Great. I love fighting battle-hardened zealots._ At least this is what she always dreamed of doing during those long sentry postings on Coruscant. It looked like the Mandalorians were trying to pull down the pillar for Carth. There had to be some seriously unresolved feuding to choose a single monument to destroy in the middle of a battle.

“Romat, focus up.” Tora's voice sounded inside her helmet. Headquarters was out of reach, but at least their internal channel still worked. “We move on my signal.”

“Roger.” She responded. Creeping along, Romat tried to minimize her profile as she advanced to her designated spot. Luckily the route here was not far, meaning they could move in on foot and stay quiet. Craters and deep furrows were carved in the emerald lawn from small arms fire and explosives. More than just being an eyesore, it left the exposed wet soil underneath thick and muddy. She only saw a few unmoving Republic casualties in the grass, so the rest of the unit must have retreated with the wounded. Luckily, as it meant Tempest would not have to drag anyone out of the crossfire.

The Imperials were closer and seemed unaware of what was waiting for them. After driving the Republic from the area, they were regrouping – trading supplies and chatting while a select few defended the perimeter. Although there were three or four heavily armored members among the group, most were scout troopers. Wearing only light armor, open-faced helmets, and armed with carbines, they were meant to move quickly and report back. They would also make the best targets if Tempest wanted to cut down the enemy’s numerical strength.

Romat continued to watch the group as Tora and Callisto headed for the top of the next set of stairs. Beyond that was the edge of the park, which from here looked only to consist of damaged anti-aircraft guns and some giant banner ads for Corellian StarDrive on towers between the platforms. Tora usually took overwatch, allowing her a more holistic view of the battlefield while she picked her targets. Two double taps on their helmet comm channel signaled they were in position.

Din stayed low as he moved away from her position and headed around the group to the left. Unlike the rest of the team’s full helmets, his was more a mask that allowed his head tendrils to hang freely out the back. Settling in behind one of the smaller decorative boulders near the main path, he keyed his comm as well. Romat turned back to her weapon and scanned the mostly open area.

A heavy weapons trooper’s helmet snapped backward as the first of Tora’s sniper shots struck home and sent the rest running for cover. Din and Callisto’s flanking positions on each side provided them overlapping lines of fire. The ambush was textbook, but they were outnumbered. Only a few moments passed before there was far more fire coming in than going out.

Romat took aim at one of the scout who had begun by trying to stand his ground before finally trying to find cover. It took a couple close shots before one struck him in the side. She did not wait to see if he was dead before moving to the next target. _Worry about it if he starts shooting again_. Another Imperial had made it to the nearby foot bridge, using the wooden railing to hide behind. Taking aim, a bolt sizzled past her shoulder, and she immediately dropped into the prone position.

“Imps are on the move!” Callisto called out. “Make sure they don’t escape, or we’ll be surrounded real quick!”

Yellow light flashed and caught Romat’s attention in her peripheral vision. _A lightsaber._ Ashnox had circled to the far side with Jae and clearly had their attention. Imperial soldiers turned and starting moving in his direction. She knew well enough from their earlier encounters that he was a defensive fighter. He would try to draw fire and reflect it back while taking down anyone that got within range. Romat had no complaints about less people shooting at her. At least the Mandalorians seemed to be hanging back, seeing how the battle progressed.

Din hurled a grenade toward a group behind on of the larger rocks. Although it landed on top, the orb rolled away before detonating, pulverizing the stone and blackening what remained. Angry red beams came from the defenders in response.

With another full-throated report for Tora’s rifle, the Lieutenant’s voice cut in. “Din and Romat, if you’re moving up, now’s your chance! Callisto, cover fire!”

“We need to break up the party behind that rock!” Din countered.

Down the hill, a massive branch on one of the shading trees suddenly shattered where it met the trunk. In a shower of splinters and leaves it tumbled to the ground below, landing next to the cover in question. Soldiers leapt out of the way of the offending debris, only to be killed by Tempest once they were in the open.

“Better?” Tora asked with a mix of pride and annoyance.

“Better!” Romat stood and scanned the target as she moved to overrun the Imperial position. Two more orbs flew past her and landed, spraying thick smoke to cover their approach. It would blind both sides of the fight, but Tempest was the one with the advantage. _The Imps won’t know what hit them._

<< >>  


Sliding into cover, Jae peeked around the holostatue’s stone column to check for targets. Pretty much the entire force had split in two, either gunning for her partner’s attempt to protect the historical site or trying to hold off Republic Special Forces. There was far too much open ground and too little cover. It worked both ways though, leaving the Imperial troops just as exposed. Turning out of cover, her coat swirled behind her as she took aim and fired on an Imperial scout trying to creep up the hill. _That should discourage them._

Instead, it only shifted their focus on her. Red, orange, and green bolts from the variety of Mandalorian weapons streaked toward her position, sending her back behind cover and trying to make herself smaller. The pillar was more than wide enough, but better not to risk it. Of all the forces, somehow she had the attention of the heavy hitters. _Why did I think it was a good idea to come out here again?_

Most of the Mandalorians she had seen in her brief scan were wearing taupe and dark gray armor. Not quite Moru’s vibrant patterns, but it did give her a sense of déjà vu of what Dubrillion could have been. Clan whoever-they-were definitely would not stop until she was dead.

“Jae, please do not move.” M2’s bright colors flashed in the sunlight as he ran to her position and brought his weapon to bear.

The unmistakable boom of M2’s heavy rifle always gave Jae an odd sense of comfort. A sound of protection from her loyal friend as he tried to defend her. Despite the Mandalorian fire coming toward them, the droid was unflinching when a bolt tore out a chunk of stone next to his head. His algorithms compensated as he let loose another burst toward his attacker, striking the woman in her leg and chest. As much as he had grown and changed since his rebirth, he was still a battle droid at heart.

“Watch yourself over there.” Jae cautioned.

“Acknowledged.” M2 dropped a little lower and moved toward a nearby tree. Part of what she appreciated about him. No need to look over at her and risk taking his eyes off the threat, no questioning her reasoning, just response. Plus, she had the feeling their time here was far from over. They should not risk themselves any more than they already had until they knew where their objective was.

Speaking of which, she had not seen Ashnox in some time. She sometimes caught the sound of his saber, but it was hard to see anything from back here. Peeking around the edge of the pillar, she found him. A large Mandalorian had broken away from the group, striding purposefully toward him in no real hurry. His armor matched the rest of his clan, but he also wore a ragged green shoulder cape. Jae knew what that meant, no matter the military or faction: _Commander_. Reaching to his back, he pulled out a long metal staff. Its ends suddenly sprung to life in a blooming crackle of purple lightning.

 _So, is this some sort of champion? One powerful warrior looking for glory in one-on-one combat?_ If that was so, perhaps Jae would never understand this code that Moru had mentioned. Cockiness and drama just to show off in front of your friends was a stupid way to die. She would rather avoid a fair fight and come out alive. Ashnox had already dropped back into a defensive stance, the yellow beam rippling in front of him as he waited for his challenger to close the distance.

Maybe the Jedi and Mandalorians had more in common than she realized.

Bringing the staff around in a wide swing, Ashnox blocked the weapon with his saber, finally beginning the fight. It was clear that much like most of the Mandalorian armor and bladed weapons, it was built from beskar, and thus impervious to lightsabers. Ashnox seemed to have assumed this with his parry, trying to push his attacker off-balance so he could strike. A spinning maneuver on the champion’s part countered this and put him back on the defensive. Using the length to his advantage, the larger man attempted a few stabbing jabs. Ashnox dodged the electrified strikes as best he could on the uneven terrain.

If nothing else, the battle between the commander and the Jedi had drawn everyone’s attention away from the main battle. No one dared fire on the pair, for fear of striking their ally. Flashes from the sizzling staff and lightsaber strikes created a light show of combat. Ashnox was faster and nimbler, but the Mandalorian had reach and heavier strikes.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Jae spun to find a group of Republic troopers heading her way. The closest of them waved to her as they approached, motioning that they were coming to her.

“Sorry we’re late.” Crouching next to the pillar, the Sergeant nodded a welcome. “The priority was getting our wounded out of here. What’s the situation?”

“Kill those Mandos, if you don’t mind.”

A few of the soldiers had already opened fire, but she heard the Sergeant chuckle and her directness. “Will do.”

Hurling a round of grenades down the incline, the Republic tried to flush their armored foes from cover with mixed results. The hunters fought mainly as individuals, but kept on the move so they would not be pinned down. Dirt and smoke hanging in the air from the explosions only confused things more. An unlucky Private jerked as he was struck in the chest and killed, and Jae saw one of the Mandalorians take a hit in the shoulder as well, losing their blaster. Having Ashnox back would help regain the advantage, if he were not still fighting the champion. Scanning the field, she spotted him.

Switching to a one-handed grip, Ashnox pushed harder into the weapon lock. At the same time, his right hand moved to his belt to grab the leather-wrapped object hanging there. Shifting weight, he brought the cylinder against a break in his opponent’s armor before activating it. A cyan blade lanced through the Mandalorian with a cry of surprise from both the man and companions. Collapsing to his knees, the crackling staff fell to the muddy ground. He held his wounded chest but remained unreadable through the helmet.

Ashnox stepped back to give the dying man room while keeping alert for incoming attacks. The two blades, his offhand shorter, thrummed at his sides. Jae knew he had been practicing continuously these past few months. Something about his lack of experience with two blades putting him at a disadvantage in fights. It seemed to have paid off, keeping the shoto in reserve. Slumping sideways with a clink of metal-on-metal, the man finally died.

But Jae had to seize the moment before the shock wore off. Surging forward, she headed for the next pillar. Firing only when she knew she had a clear shot, she struck one of the Mandalorians standing out of cover. It was not a kill, but it would definitely take him out of the fight. Without their champion and the loss of strategic position, the group of hunters ignited their jetpacks and lifted off. It was far from cowardice or surrender – she knew that much about them. This was a tactical withdrawal. Backing off to more advantageous terrain to continue the fight elsewhere.

“C’mon!” She yelled at the Republic troopers. “Now’s your chance!”

For the Imperial troops still in the area, left without their allies on the flank, it might as well have been a surrender. The infantry moved down the hill from cover to cover, firing as they went and trapping the enemy forces by the creek bed. Between Tempest and Ashnox, the battle would not last much longer. _Not a bad job_ , Jae thought, smiling to herself. The mess of wires hanging out of the damaged pillar would take some work, but at least there would not be anyone shooting at them.

“It appears our objective is accomplished.” M2 stated, moving back to watch over her while she untangled the wiring. Twisting a couple broken ends together, there was a whir of power and the red-tinged face of a male Wookiee materialized on top of the pillar. _Well, that’s one down._

The droning sound of approaching speeder engines caught Jae’s attention, and she grabbed her blaster. As they breached the hill, however, she relaxed upon seeing that it was a group of Republic reinforcements. There were two vehicles, a rusty civilian speeder and one built for bulk cargo. Troops spilled out of the rear doors of the transport as it came to a stop. Seeing the battle well in hand, they headed down the hill to round up the prisoners.

Driving the smaller speeder was a very familiar Rodian. “Hey! You’re the one from the Pazaak game! Master Tans sent us to come find you. We have a lead on your missing engineers – they were taken to CorSec Headquarters.”

Jae felt a surge of excitement at the news. “Just what I wanted to hear. When are we all heading out?”

The private’s green saucer-shaped antennae twitched nervously. “Apologies, but command won’t commit more than a couple volunteers with how limited our resources are right now. Everyone else is tasked with securing this area for now.”

 _Command won’t commit_. Considering how often Jae worked with the Republic military, it somehow did not surprise her. Of course they were fine with letting her assault a secure facility and free prisoners without backup. Well, she had taken down bigger targets than this, and she could direct her frustration against whoever they found when they got there.

“Sir, we were told to put you in contact with Tans as soon as possible.” The other driver headed toward them with a commlink in his hand. It seemed the Pazaak players were willing to gamble with more than just credits. “Then we can get moving while the path is clear. Just remember not to give too many details on the line.”

Flickering and unstable, Fiira skipped the pleasantries. There was no way to know how much time they had before the signal cut out or the enemy intercepted the call. “-Not sure how long-… hold. Assume you’ve been briefed.”

“That’s correct.” Ashnox responded.

"An Imperial strike team is heading that way right now. My worry is about potential purges. Imperial forces in the last war would execute all their prisoners rather than-… rejoin the Republic effort. You can’t let-… happen.”

Jae nodded her understanding. “We got it.” Purging their captured personnel would be more than just the death of innocent lives, it was the loss of skilled fighters, engineers, even insight into how to stop the Empire. If they were executed, her mission would be dead in the water – no pun intended. Things would be much easier with more backup, but things were rarely easy.

Romat trudged up the incline to their position with a welcoming nod. “Rumor has it that you’ve got some engineers to rescue.”

“Here’s hoping they’re still alive.” Jae tried to avoid her cynical impulses.

“Go on and get moving. Tempest will mop up here.” Romat assured them. “Just remember you’ll be out of comms contact, so try not to get into too much trouble.”

Jae turned back to the hologram. “Any idea on what we’ll be facing when we get there?”

Fiira’s distorted voice held a touch of concern. “Stay on your toes. Reports indicate there’s a Sith named Lord Wrajj leading the strike force.”

Ashnox sighed. “Great.”


	7. Sinister Proposal

### 7︱Sinister Proposal

#### Corellian Security Force (CorSec) Headquarters

#### Monarch’s Green - Axial Park

Corellian Security Force was one of the few agencies that operated as in the dual roles of law enforcement and military-style planetary defense. Avoiding a direct assault on their headquarters then was the only prudent course of action. The convoy dropped them just down the road from the building’s entrance. If all went to plan, they would be on standby as getaway drivers once the objective was completed. Taking their time to avoid detection, Jae, Ashnox, and M2-D7 moved in to scout out their target.

Seeing the entrance with their own eyes though, it was clear that the caution was unnecessary. The main doors sat open and unsecured, a few dead bodies laying on the ground. Abandoning their cover, they walked directly for the entrance for a closer look. The dead were clad in ash gray uniforms with orange sleeves and stripes on the calves. Their only armor was a simple durasteel chestplate on their upper torsos. No need to wonder who they were: _CorSec officers._

Inside was signage with the CorSec logo and some artwork leading up the set of stairs to the lobby. The reception desk was unattended, although Jae assumed the former occupant was likely somewhere on the floor.

“Something is very wrong here.” Ashnox sounded grave. His uncertainty only made things worse. Jae would happily take less resistance and a quick way to their objective, but no resistance at all was far too suspicious.

M2 reported academically. “I do not detect active life signs in this area.”

Ahead of them was a diamond-patterned metal fence from floor to ceiling with a security checkpoint as the only entry point. Smoke rose from the remains of the scanners, clearly slashed with a lightsaber blade. Jae could not decide if that was a good or bad sign of being on the right track. Based on the officer laying next to it though, she opted for the latter.

Following the trail of damage, they entered the main atrium, which was littered with fallen CorSec officers. Jae crouched by the nearest body, seeing that the group was laid out in a line. Blaster marks had mutilated the back of their heads and would have been instantly fatal. Curiously, all of their thigh holsters were empty. _Unarmed as well_. Of all the people she had expected to find executed when they arrived here, the officers serving the Regime had not even crossed her mind.

Ashnox seemed to have come to the same conclusions behind her. “What the- Why would they have done this?”

“Looks like the Empire altered the deal.” Jae muttered to herself. This whole situation made her acutely aware of the fact that they were on their own with the comms still jammed. “Emtoo, sweep the area and watch your fire. Who knows who we’ll run into.”

“Acknowledged.”

Abandoning the dead, Jae brought her rifle up and cautiously moved along the right wall. This place would have been beautiful and elegant for a government agency if not for the horrific situation. Red carpeting with gold trim ran in three lines through the room. Ramping down from the entrance, the growing distance between the floor and tall ceilings gave an incredible massiveness to the space. It even made the oblong planters with average sized decorative trees seem small. Long banners hanging on the walls had been replaced by the symbols of the Regime – deep red with a black version of the Corellian emblem and forked at the bottom. A simple change that gave a much more authoritarian feel to the scene. Three golden humanoid statues hoisting spears stood at one end of the atrium, the center one taller than the others. Fountains gently spraying up on either side completed the scene.

Jae spotted a couple Imperial troopers amongst the dead, their black and red armor bringing her a glimmer of hope. It meant whoever was here fought back and cut down the number of enemies they would eventually have to face.

Ashnox pointed his blade toward a secured set of doors on the next level up. “That’s where the detention area is. Be ready for anything when we get up there.”

Arriving at the doors in question, Ascension’s crew heard voices from within. They were muffled from where they stood, but the accents were distinctly Imperial. After wiping out any CorSec resistance, they had moved on to the next objective. Fear crept through Jae’s mind, worried that they were already too late to save the prisoners as well.

A canister bounced and rolled across the floor, drawing the attention of the troopers discussing in the center of the room. After a beat, the room lit up with a blinding light and deafening noise that overwhelmed even the armored helmets’ ability to compensate. Ashnox was the first through the doorway, igniting his sabers and hurling himself into the cluster. M2 and Jae followed behind him, searching for anyone hiding away from the others. Only one soldier escaped the twirling lightsabers and was quickly dispatched.

“Emtoo?” Jae’s series of questions about their safety was implied.

“No further targets detected.”

“Looks like we’re clear.” After one last pass, Ashnox deactivated his sabers and headed to the console to check the inmate registry. “Now let’s see if we can find these engineers.”

Jae shook her head. “At this point, no one should have to stay in this nightmare factory. We’re letting everyone go.”

Opening the first heavy cell door, a host of small creatures rushed out. Jae jumped back to get out of their way. Once the room was empty, she glanced around at the half dozen small bipedal aliens with furry features. They appeared to have evolved from some sort of burrowing mammal, with golden irises around black eyes and short muzzles. Although clothed in adapted waistcoats and trousers, their clawed hands and feet remained bare. Of the group, most of them had a pair of small, sharp horns. Likely the males.

“Well, this is not what I was expecting.”

“They’re Drall, common on Corellia. Although I’ve never met one in person.” Ashnox smirked next to her and stepped forward while motioning peace. “Are you alright? You’re free now.”

The creature’s speech pattern was deeper in tone than Jae would have expected. Pronunciation consisted mainly of flanged lisping sounds and more guttural emphasis through his prominent buck-teeth. “Emtoo, what’s he saying?”

“He thanks you for your bravery in rescuing him and the rest of his crew.” M2 took in each complete sentence before repeating. “He wants you to know he understands Basic, although he cannot speak it… And he asks what you would like them to do about leaving this facility.”

“We have transports outside to take you back to Republic territory.” Jae assured them. “But first, we’re looking for a group of engineers that were brought here. Are you them?”

The Drall motioned around, but M2’s voice took over when he spoke. “Yes, he is who you’re looking for. Before they leave though, he asks that you free the rest of the prisoners here. They saw one of those Sith earlier, and fear what will happen to them.”

“Don’t worry,” Jae assured him, “we’re all walking out of here.” 

Ashnox pointed over his shoulder. “If you’ve got these guys, I should go check to see if the Commissioner is alright.”

“Didn’t he sign CorSec over to Imperial control? His men might be just as much of a threat as these guys.”

All she received was a shrug in response. It was clear he was going regardless, and he would worry about guilt or innocence in person.

“Be careful.” Jae warned.

“Me? Always.” He flashed her a confident smile as he backed down the hall.

Turning her attention back to the other cells, she walked down the row hitting the emergency overrides on each. It had an almost musical beat to it as each door disengaged and slid open. While some prisoners ran out of their cells at the first opportunity, others hesitated in case it was some sort of Imperial trick. Reaching the last one on the row, Jae felt a presence behind her.

A tall, yellow-skinned Twi’lek waited patiently, looking a bit dirty but with a smile on his face. “Thank you. You can’t begin to understand how happy we all are to see you here. Are you Resistance? That coat doesn’t look Republic issue.”

Jae smirked. He was in pretty good spirits for someone that had likely been abused in custody. “The Republic is being its usual frugal self, so you get non-military independent engineers today. I’m Jae Doraan, and that’s Emtoo-DeeSeven.”

The man nodded greetings. “They call me Ka’Ta Chall. I’m the closest thing to a leader for these fighters.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jae said. “Think you can help round your men up and get them out to the transports? The commandeered speeders outside should get you back to headquarters.”

Chall mock-saluted. “It would be a pleasure.” He turned to the rest of the hugging and chatting group. “Hey! Are we going to stand around or get out of here while we can?”

As they group headed out of the detention area, M2 came over to stand next to Jae. “Please note, that Twi’lek individual’s name means ‘bye-bye poison’ in Twi’leki.”

“Not sure I even want to know how someone gets a name like that, but I’ll take allies wherever we can get them at this point. It’s clear the Republic doesn’t have the resources.”

_The Republic definitely owes me a bonus for this jailbreak. A full team of experienced insurgents could cause some serious damage to the Imps_. It occurred to her suddenly that they still did not have the location on a key player in this massacre. Fiira had made it clear that a Sith was running the show here, and that meant she only could have gone to the upper levels.

Jae turned to her remaining companion. “Emtoo, can you make sure everyone gets outside?”

“Clarification - What about you and Master Blackstar?”

“Don’t worry. Not sending you back. I need someone I can trust to make sure these engineers are safe while the troops secure the rooms. Wait for us by the front doors, and we’ll be out of here shortly. And if any Imperials slipped by us, don’t let them leave here alive.”

M2 paused for longer than normal. “As you wish.”

<< >>  


Stepping out of the turbolift, Ashnox found the hallway uncomfortably clean and empty of any personnel. Especially in the executive hallways he would have expected the Commissioner’s personal guards, security probes, even a clerical droid moving files between offices. A sizzling noise came intermittently from somewhere out of sight. Creeping forward, Ashnox activated his lightsabers while alert for any potential ambushes. 

Smoke rose in slight wisps from the ruined door controls, the turadium door panels warped at unnatural angles that kept them from ever closing properly again. An engraved sign above the panel read: **CORELLIAN SECURITY COMMISSIONER**. The top half, at least. Any name had been removed by what looked like a lightsaber strike. An ominous sign he was in the right place. 

"Nice of you to join us." A Rattataki in dark robes sat leaned back in the Commissioner’s chair, her feet on the desk. A decorative glass orb levitated lazily above her hand. Bodies of CorSec officers lay scattered about the room, some dismembered with weapons in hand. Scorch marks marred the walls from both ricocheting blasterfire and lightsaber strikes. “I’m afraid you’ve missed most of the festivities.”

Ashnox kept his sabers low and scanned the room, not sure if more danger lay just ahead of him. The scene and casual tone were a strange contrast. It was not clear whose side these officers were fighting for, and the Jedi searched for anything out of place. Well, more out of place. “Lord Wrajj, I presume.”

“In the flesh. I was wondering when the Republic was going to show up. I’m touched they felt a Jedi’s presence was necessary. You won’t be needing the weapons. Not yet, at least.”

Wrajj's pale skin was decorated with the typical dark ritual tattoos of her people, but her cheek appeared glossy in the light streaming through the windows. Scar tissue, too uniform to come from a typical injury. The mark looked almost like blocky symbols.

"I recognize those marks... You were a slave." 

"I am a SITH LORD." She roared at him with flame-colored eyes. The fragile orb exploded into tiny shards from the force of her rage. It was clear the mention of her former title cut deep.

"You’re a long way from toiling on Dromund Kaas. Why would you serve the Empire? The tyrants that persecuted your people, chained and beat you. The ones that branded your skin to mark you as beneath them. Now you seem to serve them proudly."

Her demeanor softened at the chance to enlighten him. "They discovered I was quite gifted in the Force. Sent me to Korriban and trained me as a Sith. I learned to channel my hatred and anger into an unstoppable weapon. Now I have power, position, command of soldiers and loyal acolytes..." Wrajj smiled with amusement at her own introspection. "The Force quite literally freed me."

“Ah, a Sith code reference. I see what you did there.”

“Quite.” Wrajj sat up straight in the chair. “I recognize your face as well from the intelligence reports. Word has it that you were the one to kill Darth Balus and destroy her flagship. I assumed you’d gone down with it.”

Ashnox tensed. If his face was known by this Sith, it was likely he had become more notorious than he realized. He hoped it did not make him more of a target on this battlefield - or this room. Keeping calm, he answered honestly. “It was a team effort. She did have me prisoner for a few months. Was she a friend of yours?”

The Sith lord laughed loudly. “Gods no. Balus was a nightmare with her ridiculous notions of racial superiority and sloppy attempts to usurp Darth Zhorrid’s place on the Dark Council. I should congratulate you for making my life a bit easier.”

Measured footsteps came from behind him. Jae’s blaster appeared out of the corner of his eye, aimed at the Sith’s forehead. _Perfect timing_. 

“Am I interrupting?” She said simply.

“Not at all.” Wrajj cocked her head. “You must be the ‘team effort’ we were discussing. Here I was hoping for a team of patriotic troopers, but this is far better. The Force delivered exactly the individuals I need.” She slapped her hands on the surface of the desk for emphasis. “I have a proposal.”

“Is that so?” Jae asked without lowering her weapon. “Better talk quickly.”

“I assume you know Darth Charnus. Paranoid old man with a cybernetic eye? Penchant for torture? Never leaves his big ship? I want you to kill him.”

Ashnox swore he had not heard her clearly. “Wait, what?”

“Kill him.” Wrajj repeated. “Cut him in half with a lightsaber, shoot him in the head, drop a building on him- I’m not picky. He’s a threat to your Republic and ordered the slaughter here. Apparently, he was convinced that there were resistance sympathizers within CorSec, based off intelligence from one of the Imperial Intelligence embeds.” She paused before correcting herself. “Guess it’s more Sith Intelligence now. Charnus wasn’t sure if officers would defect back to the Republic with your recent gains, and now they won’t be going anywhere. I assumed you want him dead as well.”

“You’re insane. We’re not assassins-for-hire. Especially for whatever your Sith vendetta happens to be.”

“What do you get out of it?” Jae asked pointedly. 

A sinister smile. “Now we’re getting somewhere. In return, I get a shuttle. Republic military transport model pre-programmed with navicomputer coordinates for Belsavis and current access codes to bypass the Republic security forces in orbit. I get a problem taken care of and safe passage; you get your little victory parade.”

Ashnox shook his head. “Nothing’s that simple.”

Wrajj raised her hairless brows. “That’s my offer, and anything further is not your concern. Agreed?”

“Not a chan-”

“Deal.” Jae interrupted.

“What?” Ashnox leaned in, his voice intense. “There’s no way this is worth the risk, even for the payoff.”

She kept her voice low. “A chance to kill the second-in-command of the Imperial forces, break the Imperial naval forces in orbit, and liberate the planet? That’s exactly why we’re here. How can we turn this chance down?” Jae turned back to Wrajj. “We’ll need more than just your word. I assume you have a plan to get him off his flagship?” 

Amused, the Sith produced a datapad and tapped on it. “This is my personal holofrequency. Call me when you’ve come to an agreement.”

“We can’t just let her walk out of here after this massacre.” Ashnox ignited his saber. “You’re coming back with us. You can discuss your ‘proposal’ with the commanders.”

“I don’t think so.” Wrajj said simply. Dropping into a defensive stance, she activated the lower half of her saberstaff, its blade a brilliant crimson. The blade’s impact caused the transparisteel window to explode into tiny shards that reflected glittering light across the walls. Grinning, she spun and leapt through the opening, leaving the pair frozen in shock.

Moments later a speeder bike lifted into view, Wrajj twisting the throttle and rattling the rest of the windows as she disappeared. Ashnox ran to the window, staring out at the war-torn ruins of the skyscrapers around them. She was long gone, and who knows what she had taken before she escaped. It all just seemed too convenient. 

“I didn’t see that coming.” Sith thrived on deceptions like this- and that escape was far too choreographed. Just another sign of how dishonest her motives likely were. He rapped the heel of his hand against the window frame in frustration. A few bright objects fell through the clouds in the distance. They were likely fighters battling in the upper atmosphere, their wounded craft spinning toward the surface. A reminder that the battle still raged above them as well.

Behind him, Ashnox missed Jae noting down the glowing holofrequency. “We should get out of here. Without reinforcements, who knows how long it will take for the Imperials to move troops back in.” 

Jae was right, of course. Their mission was to help the prisoners and discover Wrajj’s motives. In a way, it was mission complete. At least they had some intelligence to take back with them. The trail of bodies leading here and the Sith’s escape made him feel like it was not fully accomplished though. “Right behind you.”


	8. Trip to the Zoo

### 8︱Trip to the Zoo

#### Coronet Zoo

#### Axial Park

Skimming along the road in the civilian speeder, Ashnox, Jae, and M2 headed back the way they came. By the time they returned from the Commissioner’s office, the transport and escorting troopers had already left. It made sense that they left as soon as possible, especially with a cargo bay full of freed prisoners. Assuming they did not run into trouble, that was mission accomplished.

For Jae though, it had been a bit jarring to find them gone. At least the soldiers had left one of the speeders. It was a bit of an eyesore, but it functioned, and that was what mattered. She shifted again in the hard seat and kept an eye out for any threats. The enemy was supposed to be more to the south side of the park, but they technically owned almost the whole battlefield. Pulling her rifle out of the space between the door and the threadbare cushion, she cradled it in her lap.

M2 had taken the backseat when they got in, and his weapon always seemed to be at the ready. He sat silently as the breeze whipped by his expressionless head. She wondered what he thought about during all his silences. Processing the environment? Planning for the future? Random thoughts about how many stars made up the Rishi Maze? Knowing his recent interests, it was probably more along the lines of making a banner for the ship’s bulkheads.

Up ahead there was smoke rising from between the buildings. Jae noted with some concern that it was the direction they needed to go in to get out of Monarch’s Green and back to the safe house. She tried not to think too much about it, enjoying the shades of green and sculpted fountains throughout this area of the park. The scars of from the first battle after the invasion were still apparent, but easier to overlook with how few civilians still lived here. On one of the hills she swore she saw a makrin creeper. A large, tree-like beast that were native to planets a thousand parsecs away. When she looked back though, it was gone.

“We have a problem.” Ashnox said with an edge to his voice.

A fire raged from a mass of twisted metal and thick, black smoke that sat blocking the roadway. Whether it was some sort of downed fighter or a bulk freight transport speeder was unclear from what was left. The explosion had torn a deep crater in their path that would require skirting the debris-filled shoulders on either side to continue on. Even worse, it was located just before the underground passage that lead back to the Leisure Garden sector.

“Is that...?” Jae began.

“Doesn’t look like our guys, but just to be safe-”

Drifting the speeder into a hard left, Ashnox took them down a nearly abandoned side road. A wake of discarded trash and settled dust blew into the air behind them. Jae understood the sudden maneuver. Roadblocks were frequently used by military and insurgent forces to slow convoys for ambush. Avoid stopping or getting too close, and they would never have to find out what was waiting for them.

“Where are we going?” Jae asked with a touch of concern.

Ashnox waved her off with one hand while keeping the other on the controls. “A bit of a detour, I hope. We can cut through the zoo to bypass the worst of the fighting.”

“This city has a zoo?”

“It was in the travel guide I read on our trip here as ‘must-see attraction.’ That central area on the map back at base? That’s where we’re headed.”

Jae was amazed to see that this street was practically untouched by the fighting. It was far from pristine with litter in the streets and a single burnt-out speeder, but life went on. Restaurants were still open and serving what customers remained in their homes. Citizens dined and chatted on the café patios. Jae suddenly felt a bit hungry for some proper food. Kreska had been right about military rations being meant to sustain, not fulfill. Shelves in the stores looked a bit barren from what she could see as they passed the storefronts. _Essentials like water and portable power regulators would disappear first. They always did._

Casting a glance at a Corellian carrying a basket of laundry, Jae marveled at the strange peace. Going about their day and running errands like war was not consuming the city. It was easy to forget how many people had decided to stick around, even with the fighting. Considering the number of luxury apartment buildings though, it was far from the worst place to live in Coronet right now. Views of what was left of the park, decent selection of quality food, hopefully no one shooting at you. Supposedly there were a handful of street gangs that had taken advantage of the chaos to grow in size and influence, but there was no evidence of that here. Not even the shattered windows and signs of anarchy like looting that went with the breakdown of order.

At the end of all this, the locals were waiting to see who won. Republic, Empire, Hutt Cartel, they just wanted to survive and live their lives. Protect their families. People were people, whether they lived under authoritarianism or democracy. They would find a way to adapt to whoever was in charge and their rules. Ashnox might be horrified to hear her say that, but it was the truth. Jae could not blame them for acting in their own self-interest.

The destroyed pedestrian skybridge at the end of the street was a visible marker of their return to the war. Light glinted off of the exposed support beams, twisted by the kinetic force of an explosion. Bulk loader droids, usually tasked with moving products into the local businesses, were clearing the last of the rubble from the roadway.

Ashnox was clearly chewing over his own problems. “I still can’t believe you were even considering that deal. There’s absolutely no way we can trust her.”

“Did I miss an important event?” M2 asked from the backseat.

“I didn’t say I trusted her,” Jae shot back, “but if there’s one thing you can trust about the Sith, it’s their willingness to sell each other out. Power, revenge, resentment over some stupid insult. I _trust_ she wants him dead.”

“And then she’ll kill us to tie up her loose ends, or maybe just for fun.”

Jae sighed. “Just think about it. You and I aren’t exactly high value targets. Why go through all that, drawing in forces to make her big gesture, if she’s only going to kill some random Jedi and an Engineer? Sure, you’re a Master now and I’m ‘the Destroyer,’ but she doesn’t know that.”

It was clear Ashnox was working on a comeback when a massive reptilian reek burst from the bushes and headed toward them. With leathery, armored skin and a massive horn on its muzzle, it was an intimidating sight. Ashnox swerved to avoid hitting it and almost struck a pile of debris for the effort. The beast, however, was visibly terrified and did not slow as it galloped past and continued down the road. The interruption put their argument on hold for the moment, especially as the orange, white, and black signs came into view.

In a reversal from the rest of the park, the outskirts of the zoo itself looked much more urban and lacking in green space. Tall fences were covered in creeping vines, the only real visible plant life. Topping the walls were transparent glowing blue energy fields. As for the main structures, they had been ravaged by aerial bombardment during the earlier battles. Shattered walls and collapsed fences had let all sorts of animals roam free in the larger pen of this central section of Axial Park.

Jae spotted a hawk-bat perched on one of the fence tops, surveying the area as it looked for its next meal. _It seems pretty calm for being in the middle of-_ A bolt streaked out of nowhere and hit the side of the speeder, tearing a glowing slice in the its frame. Moments later, a second shot struck the engine, ruining vital parts and killing the repulsorlift. They slammed to ground with a sickening shriek of metal dragging across the roadway.

Wasting no time, Jae threw herself over the side of the speeder as it came to a stop. Double-checking that she had not left anything behind, she kept low behind her now non-mobile cover. There was no sense in letting whoever this sniper was get another shot off. Ashnox slid around next to her as soon as he was free, breathing heavily.

“Next time, I’m driving.” Jae told him with more than a hint of annoyance. She stretched out her right arm, having banged it on the side of the speeder when they were jarred.

“No argument here.” Ashnox bobbed his head, trying to see where the shot came from. There was nothing he could really do from here with those sabers anyway. They were powerful weapons, but really lacking in range.

Another shot echoed through the box-shaped plaza before thudding into the speeder’s backseat. _Oh no, where’s Emtoo?_ Jae swung her head around to search for him, before spotting the droid crouched behind a triangular map board that had fallen on its side. His glowing eye looked to her inquisitively, in case she had orders. Jae motioned for him to stay put.

“What a wonderful detour this turned out to be.” Jae noted, trying to turn herself around in case she needed to provide covering fire.

Ashnox sighed before defending himself. “It seemed like it would only take us a little out of the way.”

“And now it’s trying to take us out permanently.” She took a deep breath before slipping above the speeder’s door and firing in the general direction of the sniper. Based on the sound, they were in an elevated position just off the road. _Right… There._ Her shots might never hit home, but it would put their attacker on notice.

The Imperial flew forward like an invisible attacker had yanked him by the belt. Off-balance, he tumbled from the platform while grasping futilely for a handhold to save himself. His scream increased exponentially before being cut off by the impact. Moments later, the only sound was the quiet whistle of the breeze between the buildings. Ashnox popped his head up in a couple different spots to double check that it was not some sort of trick to draw them from cover before standing.

Jae went around the other side of the speeder – only to come face-to-face with a massive beast with the face of a surprised old bearded man. A cross-shaped crest grew from its forehead. Wing-like fleshy protrusions on its bare purple forelegs made it seem even larger as it bounded within range to eat her alive. Jae was bringing her blaster up when she heard a voice from above her.

“Whoa! That’s a good boy. Easy!”

On the creature’s back was a human woman in light pants and a dark top with leather panels on the sides. Her glossy hair was shoulder length and dark as night. A hooded black cloak fastened around her neck and hung loosely. Jae noted her arms were bare but for leather bands on her wrists and biceps as she reached out to stroke her mount’s head. “Having issues with your speeder?”

Ashnox stepped forward, his hilt loosely in his hand. “Master Sanna. Your reputation precedes you. I’m Master Ashnox Blackstar, and this is my partner, Jae Doraan. The droid with the bright armor over there is Emtoo-DeeSeven.”

The woman laughed. “You can call me Loke. I think out here we’re past formality. I haven’t named the vrake here. Stinky, maybe?”

Jae pointed to where the sniper landed. “Your doing?”

Loke nodded in response. “Easier to preserve the shooting positions for when the Republic moves its own snipers into the area.” The vrake’s tail swished in a slow back-and-forth as it waited for its rider’s guidance.

“Master Blackstar, welcome to the Coronet Zoo!” Another rider came skittering in from the opposite direction. Sitting astride the fanged reptilian sleen was a petite woman in brown skirted robes with a purple cloth wrapped around her eyes. She looked oddly serene, even with all the chaos and the sinister appearance of her mount.

“And actually a proper Master this time!” Ashnox turned and cocked his thumb behind him. “Jae, this is Sera Misari.”

Jae recognized the name, if not the woman herself. She was one of the Padawans Ashnox had tutored the year before during their time on Carrick Station. Part of his penance to the Jedi Council following a run-in with the Empire. “Nice to finally meet you in person.”

The young Miraluka smiled. “Likewise. Ashnox had nothing but good things to say about you and your adventures during our training. He’s quite the storyteller.”

“Is that so?” Jae cast a glance at her partner. “You should ask him about our trip in.”

“Anyway,” Ashnox tried to change the subject, “looks like that saberstaff is still holding up. You’d be shocked how many Padawans misplace their first weapon.”

“She doesn’t want to have to deal with my disappointment if she did.” Loke said with just a hint of playfulness. “We should find cover to continue this conversation. That wasn’t the only sniper they have watching this area.”

Jae motioned with her weapon. “After you.”

Their shelter ended up being the central control tower for the zoo. Resembling similar structures from spaceports across the Galaxy, it provided the staff a view of the surrounding pens and cages. _Not that it was very effective without most of the zoo’s occupants_. A small pile of supplies sat next to the tower’s open door. Loke and Sera must have been here for some time.

Ashnox turned to Loke as soon as she slid down off of her ride. “So, what brings you to the zoo in the middle of a war for the planet?”

“It was Sera’s idea. We spotted a handful of non-native species roaming the park, and assumed something had broken them all out during the earlier battle. Strange as it is, animal friendship is one of the lesser known light side powers they covered at the Temple.”

Jae guffawed before she could stop herself. “Animal friendship!?”

Getting a better look at Loke's face, Jae noted a thin scar, pink against her caramel skin that ran down the edge of her right eye. It was a simple thing, but its similarity to her own inexplicably made Jae like her more. “We’ve got quite the task ahead of us, trying to track all these animals down. Kath hounds, dewbacks, more sleens, maybe a jaggalor or two. Most of the ones we’ve found so far are already dead. Just glad there’s no krayt dragons!”

Jae immediately thought back to their ride in. “I knew I saw a makrin back on a hill in Monarch’s Green! Now I don’t feel so crazy.”

“That’s where that went!” Loke checked the datapad. “I thought it was just camouflaged next to one of these trees. Looks like we need to check further east as well.”

“What’s the plan here?” Ashnox asked the other Master.

Loke shook her head. “That’s where my Padawan and I are having a bit of a disagreement. Sera feels pacifying the beasts is why we’re here, and the sooner we get them rounded up and back in their cages, the more we can save.” She replaced the datapad and motioned back toward their speeder. “I think we should get rid of any Imperial forces first, so we can work in peace.”

M2 raised a metal finger. “Have you thought about culling all the animals to mitigate the risk of wild predators to Republic forces?”

“That kind of defeats the purpose of being here, but we appreciate your suggestion.” Sera said politely.

Jae stifled a snort. He was not wrong. The last thing she needed was to get attacked by some angry nexu that wanted to eat her face. Easier to get rid of all the wild animals so they could focus on the Empire. “Well, if you don’t mind, can you show us the way out of here? We really need to get back to the safe house and check on some prisoners we freed.”

“Of course.” Loke assured her. “We’ll take the direct way. As long as you don’t mind helping us deal with any Imps and/or wild beasts we encounter.”

A roar split the air, deep and unnatural. Its sound seemed to be amplified by the ruins around them.

“What the hell was that?” Jae asked the pair.

Loke shook her head. “We honestly have no idea. This place is out-of-control, animals are roaming everywhere, and we haven't made it all the way to the center yet. According to the records we've recovered, it's supposedly a rancor named 'Lucky.’ According to a terrified Imperial we captured a couple hours ago, it's a 'Sith abomination birthed from the soul of fear.’”

“That sounds pleasant.” Jae remarked.

“Dark-side powered death beast or not - as long as it stays put in its pen and doesn't make it onto the streets, it can wait. The Republic can send in a xenozoologist team once the fighting is done. And maybe some Jedi healers.”

“Well, that's comforting.” Ashnox remarked. “Lead the way.”

Loke mounted her vrake again. “Sera, you’re on point. Call it out if you spot anyone.”

“Yes, Master.” The sleen’s claws clicked on the hard surface as she headed out of cover and down the road again.

Although Sera was born without eyes, it only made sense to put the young Miraluka at the front of the group. Her ‘Force Sight’ meant she could see just as well, if not better, than anyone else. Ashnox had once tried to explain it in his typical way of being some mystical gift, but Jae understood. She had worked with a Miraluka engineer when she first arrived on Taris years earlier. It was just part of how their species evolved to their environment. Science over magic. Sometimes Jae wished she had that ability as well, as it allowed far more than limited, forward facing vision. _Oh, what I’d do with that power._

A brown juvenile grophet darted in front of them, its bulky, barrel-shaped body headed into the bushes. Far less dangerous than most of the escaped animals, but it would eventually need to be returned to its pen. Flipping the setting on her rifle, Jae pulled the trigger and blue rings expanded out from her muzzle. The stun blast struck the large rodent in the torso, knocking it unconscious as it was tossed on its side. _That’s one down_ , Jae thought.

“Excellent shot.” M2 complimented her.

“Thanks, Emtoo.”

While their new friends stayed in the open, Ashnox, M2, and Jae hugged the remains of the zoo’s walls for protection. Jae could deal with patrolling soldiers, wandering around in the open or guarding somewhere she needed access to. It was the snipers she worried about. Just like with the speeder, they struck from hidden positions and could kill you before you even saw them. They had all the advantages and element of surprise - everything Jae preferred to have before going anywhere close to a fight.

Imperial military speeders were jackknifed across the lanes of the road ahead. A simple but effective roadblock that was manned by a squad of soldiers. A mix of scouts and regular infantry, but no one with heavy weapons. It was a show of force that would keep civilians far away. _Loke wasn’t kidding about the direct route_. Somehow though, Jae knew it could never be as easy as a few guards after getting ambushed earlier.

Loke slid off of her vrake and crept up next to them. “That’s a surprisingly well guarded entrance for a roadway.”

“They’re facing the wrong way if they’re trying to slow the Republic advance, and they don’t have the numbers even if an attack came.” Ashnox thought aloud. Everything about their positioning was bothering him - and not being able to figure out why only made it worse.

“Please note,” M2 said, “the elevated areas on either side of the roadway will likely be used for tactical advantage.”

“Ashnox, think you and Sera can deal with the snipers?” Loke looked around at the group. “I’ll take the droid and Jae to clear the center.”

“I don’t know-” Jae began.

“It’s clear you can handle yourself.” Loke assessed. “And this is the only way out of here right now. Just stay behind me and make sure no one shoots me in the back.”

“Roger.” M2 confirmed.

Ashnox and Sera split up and headed in opposite directions, disappearing again behind their respective towers. Loke, however, took the more direct approach. As soon as they moved in, she leapt back on her mount and charged the roadblock. The first sentry seemed dumbstruck by the sight of a large beast running straight at him while being ridden by a Jedi. The furry face opened to reveal a row of sharp teeth that mauled him with incredible ferocity. Loke used the confusion to leap off, rolling to her feet and igniting her the two lightsabers. Deep orange and bright green, they blurred together as she danced through her opposition.

“Guess that’s the signal.” Jae found her footing and ran next to M2 as they headed for the nearest cover. Those not directly in Loke’s path were looking for cover of their own, and the pair focused on targeting them. Jae heard another whir of lightsabers above her, and assumed that any sharpshooters were no longer an issue either. She appreciated having the Jedi on her side, but worry was creeping in that everything from here on was going to be a slow and exhausting fight. _I’m no soldier_.

Sera appeared again from the right side, surging forward with her pale green double bladed saberstaff. Twirling the weapon, she deflected blasterfire before throwing her attackers backward with the Force. Ashnox was not far behind, scanning the area now that pretty much everyone had been eliminated.

Loke powered down her sabers and clipped them back on her belt. “Looks like this is where we leave you. Get back safe, and let the commanders know about our progress. Assume we’ve caught a few more when you report.”

“Good luck with catching all those beasts.” Jae smiled at the thought of the task ahead of them.

Sera nodded. “May the Force be with you.”

Footsteps reverberated in the silence of what would normally be a bustling underground roadway as they made their way back to base. Empty bus shelters and abandoned speeders sat waiting for their long-gone locals. Even the shops down here were shuttered as Jae and her companions kept a quick pace to try and return as soon as possible. They were already incredibly behind schedule. Even without resorting to running, it was a workout that had her short of breath. Much like everything though, they needed to take it one step at a time.

Daylight signaled that the end was not much further. From ahead the sounds of blasterfire and explosions echoed down the passage from Leisure Garden. If the map was correct, the exit was not far from where they last left Tempest and the infantry grunts.

“Uh oh.”


	9. Imperial Assault

### 9︱Imperial Assault

#### Leisure Garden - Axial Park

It started with the Empire’s bomber fleet. Waves of them that battered the shields of defended positions and tried to thin out the anti-aircraft that protected Leisure Garden. Tempest had been providing cover for the repair teams when the attack came and had to take cover. Booming rattled windows and shook the whole area as the staccato beat pounded. Then the transport shuttles shot past, low and quick on their route to the far end. They targeted the Corellian Science Museum, losing two of the five shuttles to ground fire as they disembarked their commandos directly into the 83rd Infantry’s base of operations. Romat could only assume that the Imperials believed it was the one and only Republic headquarters in the area.

There was no word on how many casualties the 83rd had taken, or if their commander General Var Suthra had survived the assault. It was a risky offensive strategy, striking with lightning speed and overwhelming force. If the Imperials could keep the element of surprise and destroy their objectives, the battle would be over quickly. If not, they were risking the loss of essential military assets. Seeing their shuttles crash full of troops made that abundantly clear.

Not that Romat had time to analyze the situation as she crouched in this creek bed and waited for the initial wave of troops to pass them. The secondary force had marched in from Archival Square, seizing the opportunity to move while Republic forces were occupied. Fighting them head-on would have been suicide, but it seemed the whole team looked forward to causing some damage from behind.

At the far end, it looked like the 4th Infantry Division was picking up the slack in pushing Imperial forces back. Pouring out of the main headquarters, they were flushing the enemy away from the Science Museum. Blasterfire was heavy and continuous between the two sides. Romat knew where her fellow soldiers were headed. If the Empire had moved this far in, they would also try to take the tram station to cut the Republic forces off permanently. It was hard to tell from here how much success they may or may not have had.

Tora appeared next to Romat with the rest of the team in tow. “Looks like the Imperials took the high ground on that hill.” She pointed up to a spot where heavy cannons were being dragged into position for a more permanent and deadly position. The configuration was familiar from the intelligence reports – It was normally where they put their officers for a bird’s eye view of the scene. “Watch your sight lines and move like ghosts. If we get spotted, this is going to be infinitely harder.”

Din motioned for pause and looked between them. “Please watch your fire. If we can recover their comms, that will give us insight into their strategy. Maybe we can find their jammer and put it out of commission.”

Tora’s helmet bobbed. “Good call, Sergeant.”

As they team moved low between the rocks, Romat took the rear position, stealing glances back to the overall battle.

A single Imperial walker covered the ground troops that were headed for the tram station. Heavy blasts issued from its command pod as the three legs carried it slowly closer to the objective. Although Republic forces tried to shoot back, their weapons were wholly ineffective against the thick armor. Another blast threw a group of Republic soldiers like toys as they looked for a weakness they could exploit. Most avoided the walker entirely, trying to thin out the smaller troops hiding by its feet instead.

Everything changed when a rocket burst forth from a burning hedge, streaking toward the metal beast. The explosion peeled open its right ‘cheek’ with burning shrapnel and overwhelming pressure that killed the crew instantly. Sagging in its stance, the walker poured smoke as it teetered like a dying animal. With one long creaking noise, it crashed to the ground.

The Imperial overwatch camp was still being constructed on top of a nearby hill. Its top had been cratered during the original battle in the park, leaving a slight bowl. Following just behind the first wave of troops, the Empire had set up a couple tents and already unpacked their weapon crates. Assuming that any attack would come from the Republic positions to the northeast, they had set up their autocannons and guards in that direction.

Good news for Tempest, who was moving in from their rear. The nearest scout had just turned when Tora came around the rock. She grabbed the woman and cut her throat with her combat knife in one smooth motion. Lowering her dying form so as to not draw attention, Din and Callisto split up to move on the cannons.

Romat followed them, looking for the comms officer. Blasterfire started up all around the makeshift camp. An explosion destroyed the support tripod of one cannon, hurling the weapon out of sight. She felt the scout's fallen helmet bounce off her toe and go rolling across the dirt. That was when she spotted the man running toward the tents. _There he is_. Armored or not, his gear set looked almost identical to Din's.

Reaching into a crate, she spotted the man go for a grenade. She fired once, tearing up the ground in front of him, then a second burst to finish him off. The orb rolled out of his dead hands, and she held her breath just in case it was armed.

After a long moment, she let it out. _Whew._

The fabric at the back of the tent rippled from motion as the remaining troops moved to finish what their squadmate had failed to accomplish. Romat shifted her rifle and fired tight groupings. Bolts burned through the swaying fabric, leaving beams of light that angled to the ground. Along with it was heavy metallic thumps as her targets collapsed.

With a chorus of ‘Clear’ called out around the camp, Tempest reconvened on Romat’s position. No injuries, and it looked like there might have been at least one cannon that survived. If nothing else, the Republic could repurpose it against its former owners.

“Well done, Romat.” Din crouched in front of the control panel. “Now, let's see what we've got.”

Two men stood as tiny holograms on the comm platform. One was in the fabric uniform of a staff officer and the other wore a flared helmet common among armor crews.

“…Reports from Leisure Garden say the initial strike was a success, Major. Get all of your walkers on the move north to reinforce our position. This will be our moment of glory, when we finish this and crush the Republic once and for all.”

The armor officer leaned closer in surprise. “Just to clarify, sir - all of them?”

“That’s correct, Major.”

“As you command.”

Another figure appeared, this one crouched in battle armor. He ducked slightly as another bolt zipped by his head. “Sir, perhaps we should hold the walkers in reserve for now. The situation here is fluid, and we’ve already been pushed back from both the museum and tram station.”

Hardened revulsion rippled across the senior officer’s face. “You would be wise to mind your tongue, Lieutenant. These orders come directly from General Dane himself.”

“Of course, sir. I meant no disrespect.” With a nod, the comm station fell silent again.

Tora’s grin was clear in her voice. “General Dane’s orders, huh? Looks like we have a target of opportunity, Tempest. Let’s go walker hunting.” Hoisting her sniper rifle, she led the group away from the fighting. According to the map floating above her wrist, it would be a quick jaunt due south to the Archival Square passageway.

Romat noted down the General’s name for future reference before keying her helmet’s comm. “And maybe we can burn that jammer while we’re there. It would be nice to have communications back.”

“Now that’s a plan I can get behind.” Din responded mirthfully as he followed her down the hill.

<< >>  


Creeping up to a barricaded outpost filled with Republic troops and terrified civilians, Jae found the warzone she had expected when she first arrived in Axial Park. Blasterfire flashed in between pillars of smoke hanging over destroyed vehicles. A burning walker lay on its side in the roadway. Whether it was Imperial or Republic was hard to tell from here. Everything had changed since they left only a few hours earlier. Scanning the now chaotic and smoky field toward the Cross of Glory Walk, Jae spotted the familiar dark blue armor of Tempest Squad. There was no way to call out to them or make contact, so she watched them move purposely out of sight and toward the passage to Archival Square. She silently wished them luck as she prepared to deal with a horde of angry and well-armed enemies.

A fireball bloomed at the base of the elevated tram lines in the distance. Moments later, it was accompanied by a chest-rattling boom. Jae watched in mute horror as duracrete chunks tumbled free of and one of the massive rail lines collapsed in a plume of dust and smoke. A brutal mix of rage and anxiety washed over her. She could hear Tora’s warning in her mind. It was the worst possible scenario, cutting them off from backup, supplies, and any chance of escape. If the Republic did not turn back this force, if they could not turn the tide, Axial Park was lost.

Unless they could start using shuttles to transport troops and supplies. Which was not an option with the amount of Imperial fighters and bombers constantly streaking overhead. Triple-shot bursts came from the few remaining anti-aircraft in the area, and Jae felt a moment of buoyancy at seeing one of the Imperial fighters disintegrate in midair. Almost made her wish she were flying Ascension right now. It was a romantic notion though, as she would be no match against the swarms controlling the skies.

A trooper turned from his crouched position and noticed the newcomers’ presence. “Master Jedi! Thank the stars you’re here! What should we do to drive these Imps back?”

Ashnox motioned restraint. “Just because I’m a Jedi doesn’t mean I’m a military genius, Corporal. We were trained to be peacekeepers, not soldiers. Trust your commander's orders to see you through.”

Jae moved to stand next to him. “Our goal is just to keep as many of us alive as possible until we can break through. And we need to get word to command about the Green Line. Find me someone with an engineering background.” She tried to sound authoritative, but this was the last place she wanted to be. Yes, she did voluntarily come to a warzone, with the expectation that she would not actually be the one on the front lines fighting.

“Yes, sir.”

“Emtoo, see where you can help shore up their defenses. We’re in for a fight if we’re going to make it back to the safe house.”

“Affirmative.”

As the droid moved to the far end to assess what needed to be done, she turned back to Ashnox. He was staring out into the battle, working out his own analysis of their situation.

“What are you thinking about, military genius?”

A smile formed at the corner of his mouth. “The good news is that it looks like we’re not losing any more ground at the moment. Even for all they’re throwing at us, it’s costing them serious casualties. The bad news is that we’re probably trapped here. I assume that’s your biggest concern right now.”

“You’re not wrong.” Jae cast a glance at the pillar of smoke. “So much for protecting the-”

Bright red bolts lanced over the group’s heads. Jae dropped instinctively at the sound and searched for its source. She was already getting sick of being shot at, and it was still her first day in the park. Keeping her blaster tight across her chest, she moved back to the edge and peeked through a gap. A handful of war droids, heavy cannons on their shoulders, moved slowly toward them. A squad of Imperial troops used the droids for cover to advance and wipe out the small outpost.

Over the continuous noise of battle, Jae turned her attention back to the hiding locals. Most of them lay flat or crouched low with their arms futilely trying to protect their heads. Just in case though, Jae motioned for them to stay down and not to move. The last thing she or the Republic troopers needed was panicked non-combatants becoming collateral damage.

Ashnox moved out from the barricades to deflect some of the incoming blasterfire. It would keep pressure off of the soldiers while they picked their targets. The Jedi had to keep on the move though, as there were only so many bolts he could defend against at any given time. If they lost this position, it would give their attackers a direct line to the headquarters.

Behind the group, Jae spotted motion darting between the hedges and rocks. A vivid sapphire blade ignited as Fiira Tans burst from cover and cleaved through one of the droids. Taking the legs out from the one next to it, she fought her way towards their position. Jae immediately brought her weapon to bear as she fired on the Imperials. She was happy to see her friend, especially when they needed her most. Now that the Imperials were being overwhelmed, their attack fell apart. Within a minute, the last of their group had been eliminated by blasters or lightsaber blades.

“Thanks for the assist!” Jae called out as Fiira rejoined Ashnox and they headed back toward the makeshift wall.

The Togruta placed her hand on her chest in a humble gesture. “I was out looking for you. With our comm issues, I was worried when the soldiers returned from CorSec without you. Risking more soldiers to go look was out of the question, so I came alone.”

Jae smirked at the woman’s commitment. “I’m surprised no one stopped you, especially with Command being so stingy.”

“Few people think to question a Jedi when they try to leave.”

“Fair point.”

Ashnox took a knee while they spoke in an attempt to make himself less of a target. Just having his old Master fighting alongside them had brightened his mood considerably. “What happened while we were gone? It looks like the Empire sent everything they have!”

Fiira switched to her more professional mode. _Too many years of working with the military_ , Jae assumed. “Details are still spotty, but this was meant to be shock and awe. To strike hard and fast for a quick victory. As far as we know, the Eighty-Third is mostly wiped out in the initial attack. They were able to force the Imperials back, but what survivors remain will need to abandon the museum until another unit can take over. We were fortunate that the Resistance members sprang into action as quickly as they did. As soon as the attack began, they didn’t hesitate to rush to the Science Museum’s defense with captured weapons.”

Jae felt hope well up inside of her. _So they had made it_. “All the Resistance members made it back?”

“They did. Even the engineers you freed. They’ve already spread out through the safe house to repair damaged systems and giving options on how to run things more efficiently. It’s still unclear if the commanders are regretting having them around yet.” She chuckled at the memory. “In the meantime, they should be protected from battle out here. Assuming we can push the Imperials back, that is.”

A growing roar came from everywhere, and Jae put her head on a swivel as she looked for the source.

From between the buildings a _Decimus_ heavy bomber spun toward the park, streaming flame and thick smoke. There was no time to react as it plunged into the field. Advancing Imperial troops were the inadvertent target, a whole squad disappearing while others were hurled high in the air. Dirt sprayed in a giant plume and the sound of screeching metal echoed in the evening air. In its wake was a deep gouge carved through the emerald ground.

Cheers went up from the troops around them, but Ashnox laughed nervously. "I can't decide if I'd rather that ship be empty, knowing it already dropped its payload on our forces, or that it's full and a giant bomb in the middle of a civilian area."

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it." Jae tore her gaze away from the wreckage and back down her weapon sights.

The loss of momentum turned the tide for the Imperial front line. Hesitating before the new trench gave Republic troops a chance to hit them hard. Any groups that Jae could see from her position had begun moving back toward the south in as organized a fashion as they could. _There might be a chance of the Republic turning this around_. A thought tickled at the back of her mind.

“Private, can I borrow your macrobinoculars?”

The soldier jumped at her question. “Oh, uh… Yeah, here you go.” Tossing her the rectangular object, he went back to scanning for incoming targets.

Turning her gaze back to the tram line, Jae zoomed in on the supports. Smoke and dust hanging in the air was finally starting to settle. It was clear the main line had been shattered. The track had collapsed to the ground below, making it impassable. Even the supports were a complete loss from some very well-placed charges. Imperial efficiency at its finest, if was not outsourced to some criminal group. Just past it though, she saw that the secondary line was still standing. _There’s hope yet_. Zooming in even further, she could see cracks in the duracrete from the blast, but the structure was still holding for now.

Which also meant there was a chance to conduct repairs and maybe salvage this horrendous situation. They would need gear and a team of well-trained and experienced engineers - luckily, she knew where she could find one of those things. First though, they needed to get word back to Republic Command. _And not die in the process_.


	10. Archival Square

### 10︱Archival Square

#### Imperial Garrison

Landing her modified speeder bike just inside the fortress entrance, Wrajj powered down the engine with a deep growl that tapered off to a hiss. Other than some momentary interest in the Sith Lord, most of the soldiers went about their business of watching the perimeter or bolstering their defenses. Wrajj noted there seemed to be far fewer personnel milling about than she recalled seeing before she left. _It was no mistake_. All she had been able to do up to this point was observe.

Dismounting, Wrajj smoothed her robes and headed back toward the command center. She was in no hurry. There were no subordinates to account for thanks to the Jedi and that Mirialan, no reason to hurry back and report a failure. Besides, she had accomplished more in the past few hours than Dane and his flailing minions had in days.

Passing a row of posters in the hallway, Wrajj smirked at her situation. The propaganda was bright red and black with the new Corellian Regime’s emblem next to the cog-shaped Sith Empire. Each of them had variations on how together they would bring order and prosperity. Just a look outside showed how accurate that pledge was. The sooner she could be free of this prison, the better.

Still, a hint of unease hung in the back of her mind. Wrajj had taken a serious risk by involving the Republic. Even if it was common practice among the Sith to betray or undermine one another, she walked a fine line between ambition and treason. If it led to defeat on this key world, the Dark Council would not look favorably upon her. _Too bad Charnus isn’t in charge of sanitation or something less strategic._

Almost tripping over one of the cone-headed astromechs rolling around the base, it snapped Wrajj out of her introspection. She considered hurling the droid across the room, but it was clear she was losing focus. _Worry about your fate when there’s reason to._

A gurgle in her stomach reminded her just how hungry she had become. Surprising how a good massacre could work up an appetite. _But what am I in the mood for?_ Among the piles of supplies, Wrajj spotted an open crate of ration bars. They were far from the most delicious option, but convenience won out. Using the Force, she pulled one to her outstretched hand before unwrapping it.

Ignoring the calorically-optimized flavor of what tasted like sweaty feet, Wrajj headed in the direction of the command center. Even though she would rather do anything else, it seemed only right to check in upon her return. As far as she could tell, the usual suspects from the morning meeting had not moved since she left. _Typical_. Red, flashing icons denoted emergency signals coming from units engaged in combat.

“I see you finally started that offensive against Leisure Garden.” Wrajj commented as she rejoined the group.

A chorus of half-hearted grunts was all she received of greeting in response. Looking around at the Imperial command staff, Wrajj found only displeasure at her survival and repulsion at an alien being their equal. All of them were human men, all of them were the middle-aged stuffy xenophobes she had dealt with since she was a child.

All except Major Nedecca. The blonde woman watched her closely, intrigued and appreciative of her brazen confidence. Her approval was never spoken, communicated only with her eyes. Wrajj could feel it through the Force. It was… _passionate_. Perhaps there was one officer Wrajj could count on for support.

The Major motioned to the map, “Although the initial attack was successful, we took losses-”

“Where is the squad I sent? Have they been delayed?” Dane cut off his subordinate to deal with the Sith.

“They’re dead.” Wrajj said, matter-of-factly.

“None of the men I sent survived? Not a one?”

“A Republic force arrived as I was tidying up, and those troopers clearly weren’t up to taking them on.”

Dane’s face had hardened into angry disappointment. “Pubs, eh? Convenient that they all died, yet you survived this brazen counterattack. Did you even accomplish any of your objectives? Do we need to worry about CorSec?”

_How dare he speak like that?_ “I don’t like your tone, General. While you’ve been hiding here in your armored box, I’ve been advancing the Empire’s interests. Protecting your tenuous position. So I would choose your next words very carefully.” Wrajj leaned forward, her hands on the console. She stared the commander down, daring him to question her loyalty.

The room had gone abnormally quiet. Those assembled around the holotable glanced at one another in the growing tension, but made no moves for fear of being caught in the crossfire. Wrajj knew the man well enough that he would not risk seeing her more violent side with his pettiness.

Finally, Dane spoke. “Do you have proof of your success?”

Wrajj reached in her robe and threw the Commissioner’s badge on the table. A silver shield with the CorSec emblem, the usually shiny symbol of law and order was dirty and scratched. It clinked as it bounced and slid across the smooth surface. Locking eyes with Dane once again, her order was for everyone present. “Never question me again.”

Doing an about face, Wrajj moved back toward her quarters, ending the conversation. As if something suddenly occurred to her, she stopped mid-stride and turned to the woman standing at attention. “Major, finish your current task, and then I'd like to see you in my quarters.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

<< >>  


#### Archival Square

Tempest hugged the wall as they exited the tunnel from Leisure Garden, staying low to avoid drawing attention. Hedges made for decent cover as they regrouped to look for the incoming walker attack. There was no sign of them yet, which Romat hoped meant they still had time to intercept them. Making their way to some high ground, the team surveyed the area.

As the sun set behind the towering buildings, Romat could see this sector was far more battle damaged and built for speeder traffic vice casual strolls. Roadways ran through and alongside the park, which was hillier than where they had come from. According to the holomap, it was also made up mostly of major museums. Romat had been pouring over the intelligence as of late and had a theory that the dreaded Imperial Guard headquarters was hiding in one of them. _Maybe I can get some time for a bit of tourism while we’re here._

Even with the Republic advance at a standstill behind them, she spotted a few areas lit up with blasterfire and the burning trails of rockets in the dying light. Likely Resistance forces conducting hit-and-run attacks where they could. It would only be a nuisance to Imperial Command but took some pressure off of their would-be liberators. Every little thing counted right now – whether it was a few soldiers, a stack of supplies, or an Imperial cruiser, it would mean less resources for the enemy to use.

“All this fighting over a bunch of statues and artifacts.” Callisto shook his head. “Why are we saving museums when we could be taking back the legislature? Or even the hypermatter refineries so our ships can win this war?”

Romat felt a flush of anger at his comment. _How can he be so callous?_ “If the Empire wipes out our history and art, what do we have?”

“It’s just stuff. We’ll just make more. I thought we were here to save the people.”

“Culture is just as important as the people it belongs to.” Romat shot back. “Without it, all we’ve worked for disappears and becomes mere legend.”

Tora was not in the mood for discussion. “Stow it, you two. We have our orders. Leave the philosophy debate for when this is over.”

Romat sighed. “Yes, sir.”

“There.” Tora pointed down the hill to a set of makeshift barricades denoting a small outpost protecting the edge of the green space. “We can check there for heavy weapons.”

Romat was happy to take the interruption. Bouncing between rocks, debris, and tree trunks, most of Tempest moved in on the outpost. Tora hung back, per usual, to thin the pack. Just as the first trooper turned to report the attack to his squadmates, he took a shot through the helmet and collapsed in a heap. It still got their attention but meant there was one less defender protecting the ring-shaped area.

The team avoided using grenades, not wanting to risk damaging any equipment they could commandeer. Coming in from all sides, they easily overwhelmed the few unprepared soldiers guarding the area. As the blasterfire faded away on the breeze, Romat moved to a stack of rectangular plasteel crates in the center. Popping the latches revealed long tubes and their accompanying munitions.

“Load up.” Tora commanded as she caught up with the team. “One launcher each.”

They were heavy weapons in more than name. Romat stowed her rifle to be able to properly heft the bulky weight. Once she felt mostly situated, she headed back toward the main intersection into Archival Square. It was the only real way the walkers could take, and they would need to hustle to intercept them. Tora’s silence and the feeling of Din right behind gave her a bit more confidence with this improvised plan.

Creeping up to a crumbling garden wall, the team spread out along its length. Listening closely, Romat could hear the steady _thunk thunk thunk_ of giant footsteps moving their direction, growing louder and with more mechanized whirring. _Just in time_. She silently thanked the gods of military inefficiency for that one. Even for the best prepared force, it was nearly impossible to round up crews in all states of readiness, get them behind the controls, and move all of their assets at one time. Most commanders would always have some units in reserve or resting so they could be rotated into the next patrol.

When the walkers appeared down the road, it was clear they were trying to make up for lost time. They were focused on speed, rather than the caution that should have come with moving such a large force down a major unprotected route. Romat assumed the swift justice of Imperial command had something to do with it. No use getting there late, just to find the battle over and a firing squad waiting for you.

Shifting the weapon in her hands, Romat felt a bit apprehensive. The last chance she had to fire one of these launchers was back during basic training – a single time. Even her operations with Tempest had been focused on more tactical, precision operations over overt action. _It’ll be fine_ , she told herself, _just point and shoot._

“You’re up, Romat. Hit the lead, and we’ll fire on your mark.” Tora said assertively.

Taking a knee at the edge of the wall, Romat waited for the lead walker to make it into the perfect position. It would stop the convoy in the open, leaving less chance for a proper counter attack. That was the hope, at least. Looking through the sights, she activated the targeting system, trying to center the approaching vehicle in her reticle. Finally satisfied, she pulled the trigger, and the kinetic force almost pushed her off-balance as the rocket burst from the tube. She watched it fly away in slow motion, burning a trail of black smoke on its way to target.

Her stomach dropped as the unguided rocket went a bit wide, missing the viewport and slamming into the walker’s hip joint instead. An angry burn mark and damaged metal seemed to be the only impact on the now alerted Imperial vehicle. Instead of turning to face the threat, it surged forward, trying to escape the ambush. Instead, the sickening screech of rending metal filled the air as the leg tore away and toppled like a falling tree. Moments later, the rest of the armored beast crashed down as well. Seizing the opportunity, the rest of Tempest fired a salvo into the now slowed and disorganized walkers following it. Fiery explosions tore through them as three more walkers were crippled or outright destroyed.

Flames licked out of the twisted remains in an angry dance. Watching the last of the walkers awkwardly back away from the burning wreckage of their mates, Tempest discarded the smoking launchers and slinked away from their position. Now that the Imperial offensive had been turned to scrap, they could turn their attention to the next objective.

“Din,” Romat leaned in toward the Nautolan, “any idea where we might find this signal jammer?”

She could hear his smile through the mask. “I have a couple possibles. Lieutenant, permission to go check these sites off the list?”

“You know I’m on board, Din.” Tora shouldered her long rifle. “Let’s move, Tempest. Quick and quiet.”

<< >>  


#### Leisure Garden

"Hey Jae!" Ashnox called out while motioning her over. He was crouched by a young Twi'lek woman, spots running down her bright yellow lekku. "There's someone I think you should meet."

"My name is Sia Norrin." The woman's Basic was heavily accented. Jae took her outstretched hand and shook it. She looked as petrified as any of the other civilians that had taken shelter here.

"Sia is a mechanical engineer for the tram stations." Ashnox gave a half-hearted shrug. "I think. Your Huttese was always better than mine."

Jae fought the urge to laugh. He was right - her Huttese was far better than his, especially with the jobs she normally worked. Clearing her throat, she gave her partner a look that she had it handled before focusing on the woman.

"So, you work on the trams?"

A nod. "For the last few years, I worked on a maintenance crew that helped maintain the system. Mostly routine stuff, only a few emergencies. The Jedi seemed very interested in my skills, but I'm not sure how much it matters now that the line is destroyed."

"About that.." Jae countered, "It looks like the secondary line is damaged, but not critically. Could you find a way to repair it well enough to get it running again?"

She looked dumbstruck. "It's impossible. I'd need a team of experienced engineers, and that's not taking all the Imperials that would try to stop me."

"Not necessarily. I happen to know there's a Drall engineering team just looking for a way to help just down the road. Would that change things?"

"I mean," Sia considered all the factors, "it's worth a shot. We'd still need escort to the site, but why not?"

Jae patted her shoulder. "That's the spirit. Now focus up, because when we get an opening, we're going to take you and the others and make a run for it."

Another volley of fire signaled more approaching troops attempting to outsmart the main Republic line. A pitched battle was only to delay any chance of saving the secondary line. Jae made a split-second decision. “You need to go right now.”

“What? I thought you were coming with us?” Sia was already standing and motioning to the others.

Jae gestured to M2 to support the soldiers. “We don’t have time. We’ll catch up as soon as we can.”

Sia nodded apprehensively. “Okay. I’ll look for you once we get there.” Leaping the barricade, she kept ducking as they made a run for it.

“Go! Don’t stop until you reach the barricades!” Jae cursed herself as she provided cover fire. This was her one opportunity to get back to the safe house, and she was letting it slip away. This was Ashnox’s fault – his constant need to do the noble thing was rubbing off on her. Jae knew the unarmed civilians would be slaughtered if she did not help, but as she reminded herself, that was not her job. _Argue with yourself later_ , she told herself. Taking aim, she dropped another Imperial heading her way.

Once the group was out of sight, Jae’s momentary relief turned to dread. It was apparent that with the route to Archival Square blocked and no chance of beating back the Republic, the only option was for a complete Imperial withdrawal through the central part of Axial Park - which meant going through the spot Jae was crouched. Troopers, droids, armed speeders, they would all be coming her way soon. This fact seemed to dawn on each of them as the rear sections turned their way, leaving behind a few individuals to cover the retreat.

“Corporal, we need to pull out of here before we get overwhelmed.” Ashnox motioned toward the gaping mouth of the passageway.

The trooper shook his helmeted head. “Negative, Master Jedi. We have orders to hold this position, no matter what. We’re finally beating the Imps back, and maybe we can stop them for good.”

Ashnox started to argue when Jae grabbed his arm. “You tried. Now c’mon. We have to get out of here.”

“But-”

Jae made him look her in the eye. “This is a warzone. You can’t save everyone. I know you want to, I know you think you can, but we have to go.” It was a hard truth, but it was foolish to die holding this position when it would not change anything. There was a better chance of surviving on Hoth without clothes than any of these soldiers making it through the next few minutes.

This time, he only gave her a solemn nod. As they backed out of the outpost, Ashnox bid farewell to the Corporal. “May the Force protect you.”

Breaking into a run Jae, her droid, and two Jedi tried to put as much distance as they could between themselves and inevitability. Flashing bolts and the crump of explosions became more muted as they entered the darkened roadway again. Jae found a sense of déjà vu as they attempted to escape back down the same path they had used to get there.

Her lungs burned and her legs pumped as she felt that she had the worst deal of her party. M2 could run until his power cell gave out, the Jedi could use the Force to enhance their endurance and speed – _and I just hate running on a good day_. Carrying a bag of gear and the weight of her rifle did not make it any easier.

Ashnox and Fiira had pulled ahead, but quickly came to a stop. Jae took the opportunity to try and rest as she slowed to a walking pace as she tried to catch up. She could already feel the sweat sticking her shirt to her back. Fiira motioned for them to move toward what little cover there was along the edge of the road.

“We’re not going to be able to outrun these guys.” Ashnox noted as he tried to catch his breath. “There’s another roadblock ahead to cover the retreat, and they have the numbers by a long shot.” He adjusted his grip on his sabers as he considered how they could fight the wave coming their way. “I have a feeling they won’t be in the mood to take prisoners.”

“We could try hiding?” Jae suggested, already thinking of all the reasons that plan was flimsy at best. Around them were rusting crates, a broken streetlight, nothing worthy of properly getting out of sight. _I’m not about to die in some filthy tunnel_. Gripping her weapon tighter, Jae prepared herself for the fight to come.

A noise behind her sounded like a short animal growl. They were close to the zoo, but there was no way one of the escaped creatures could have snuck up on them without being spotted. Turning, Jae was startled by three tall, thin furry aliens wearing armor. Falling backward, she went to raise her rifle when Fiira stopped her.

“Peace. These are our allies. Selonian resistance members.” Fiira moved her hand to Jae’s shoulder in reassurance.

Jae stared at the lutrine creatures and their short, glossy fur. Although standing upright, they had shorter arms and legs than most humanoids, and their half meter long tails served as a counterbalance for their bodies. At the end of their paw-like hands were retractable claws wrapped around gleaming metal glaives.

“Selonians? Right. Well, um… Hello.” Jae lowered her weapon and gave a hesitant wave.

The middle one with light brown fur and a white head nodded respectfully and let out a low groaning bark.

M2 translation came from over Jae’s shoulder. “This one says her name is Gosse, and we need to come with her immediately if we want to survive.”

Echoes of blasterfire grew in intensity as the Imperials closed in. Friend or foe, these aliens were their only chance of escape. A gray furred Selonian pulled open an inconspicuous service door and motioned them through. _So that’s how they just appeared_.

Ashnox chuckled as he powered down his sabers and followed. “Between the Drall and the Selonians, it looks like this is turning out to be one hairy adventure.”

Jae rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might pop out of her head. “Seriously?”

Slipping into the service tunnels, the door clicked flush again as the retreating troops marched past.


	11. Underground Movement

### 11︱Underground Movement

#### Selonian Warrens

#### Axial Park

A tang of mildew hung in the tunnels underneath Coronet City, likely fueled by the puddles of standing water on the duracrete floors. Occasional drops of water from the ceilings and walls made ripples across their mostly still surfaces. It was cooler down here was well, by at least ten degrees. The contrast made sense with how this place was shaded and contained away from the world above. It was easy to forget just how important and extensive these service and infrastructure tunnels were to any urban planet. It was the best and sometimes the only way to make repairs, move equipment, and hide the essential but less aesthetically pleasing systems - like water, sewage, and electrical.

Jae followed the three furry aliens closely, as it was clear they knew these tunnels better than anyone else. Even for the dim lighting making it difficult for her to see, the Selonians had no such issues. She knew some species were just born with the ability to see long distances in the dark. _Well, near dark_. Jae was not even sure if night had already fallen. She kept her rifle tight against her chest as well. Even if they were technically out of danger for the moment, it made her feel a little more secure if she could respond to any potential threats.

"Where are we headed?" Ashnox asked Fiira, knowing an answer from their hosts would be unintelligible. It saved Jae from having to ask the same question herself.

"Into the warrens." Fiira responded more cryptically than either of them hoped.

“Right.” Ashnox responded in his still-confused tone. “Of course, that makes sense.”

Sounds of muted purring, chirping, and the general noises of life floated off the walls and bounced around them. Subdued yet growing louder with each step they took. It was hard to tell where any sounds were coming from at this point. Still, they trudged on, their only option to keep moving.

Heading for the glowing end of this pipe, the group emerged into a massive rectangular room that could have fit a factory production line. Light cascaded in thin beams from the grating high above them, illuminating the massive atrium with stripes between the darkness.

Jae looked around the room in wonder, trying to take in this whole other world underneath Axial Park. An old catwalk led to the ramp downward. On either side were towering piles of scrap metal, old tech, and what Jae could only describe as junk. Much of it was probably discarded by those on the surface, only to be collected and organized by the Selonians. The junk towers only grew larger as they descended the ramp to where thick wires of various colors ran down the wall to a decorated pipe opening.

Two guards stood outside this area, carrying captured Imperial blaster rifles rather than bladed weapons. They were both more heavily armored, wearing specially made pieces on their torsos, arms, and head. Welded together barricades made of scrap metal and rusted bits of starship hull made for decent cover in case they came under attack. The defensive presence seemed to signal that the group was close to wherever their destination was supposed to be.

Turning the corner, there was a strange mash-up of both primitive and modern. Built into yet another large area with discolored walls and battered metal grating, Jae discovered where all these wires led. Hulking consoles like the kind seen on capital ships dominated one wall. Before their flickering screens were half a dozen Selonian technicians monitoring holofeeds, communications, and general diagnostics. A few of them gave the group a cursory glance before returning to their duties.

“Whoa.” Jae breathed at the sudden appearance of what looked like a command center. Between the cameras likely hidden throughout the tunnels and scouts like the ones that brought them in, this place would be constantly aware of threats.

“According to my records,” Emtoo reported to the group, “Selonians are considered an information age society by Republic authorities. They are technologically on par with Galactic standards, and maintain links between dens with these computer networks and the tunnels we used to arrive. Reports indicate that their workers provide labor and high-tech components to manufacturers like the Corellian Engineering Corporation.”

“Thanks for the background, Emtoo.” Ashnox gave him an approving nod. It was clear from his expression though just how much the droid’s encyclopedic knowledge amused him. Not that he was one to talk. Ashnox loved telling Jae little facts about wherever they were visiting.

Scents of grilling meat and musk hung in the air. At the end of the room was an upper level that could only be reached by staircases that angled up on both sides of the central area. Banners made of colorful fabrics hung between the piping and supports. It broke up the drab grays and browns, giving the area a much warmer and brighter feel. Mounting the metal slope, they climbed to higher ground.

This area was laid out as a living area for the residents of the warren. Most of them were armed warriors relaxing around fires, cooking food, or resting in slung hammocks. Jae spotted a few families as well. Piles of cushions and mattresses along the sides marked areas where the families curled up together. The tiny Selonian children were adorable to see playing and wrestling, their squeaky voices standing out among the other noises.

Gosse let out a series of mewl-growls to Fiira, who nodded and placed her hand on her chest in respect as she walked away. Fiira turned back to Jae to translate. “She said ‘Welcome to our home’ and told us to make ourselves comfortable. I believe she is off to find the Den-Mother, who acts as both commander and matriarch of this den.”

Jae looked around, and although it was hard to tell most of the Selonians apart, she noticed a feminine sleekness to almost all of them. “Is it me, or are there a lot of females here?”

Fiira laughed. “An astute observation. Only one in every hundred Selonians are male. It’s even rarer to have fertile females, something like one in five hundred. They’re known as Brood Mothers, and are highly revered by the Den-family.”

“Huh.” Jae said. _You learn something new every day. Today just happened to be subterranean mammalians._

Moving over to a set of cushions that seemed to be unclaimed by the families assembled, they stood and waited for a cue to sit. Based on Ashnox’s frequent glances at the inviting pile, Jae knew she was not the only one with sore and fatigued legs just waiting for permission. It felt like an eternity since she had last properly sat down. Crouching in ditches and dealing with the uncomfortable speeder seats had not been any sort of rest, and now she was ready to just go to bed.

The Togruta turned to Ashnox, “So, we never got a chance to speak during the battle - what happened with CorSec? Did you find the Sith?”

Ashnox took a deep breath before responding. “Oh, we found her all right. She was waiting for us.” Concern started to form on Fiira’s blue-white brow. “Wrajj proposed that we help her kill Darth Charnus. That she would set the trap and then we would carry it out.”

“That seems convenient. She didn’t provide a reason for this act of goodwill?” Fiira shifted her weight as she considered the situation.

Jae leaned in to make her case. “No, but it’s clear she hates him enough to look outside the Empire for a way to take him out. Part of me wonders if her motive even matters. She’s offering a shot at one of the most powerful players in this fight. Between the three of us, we could come up with some plan to end him.”

“And then Wrajj will probably try to kill us to protect her secret.” Ashnox muttered.

“We don’t know that.” Jae countered. “But the tram line is out of service, the Empire owns the skies, and it looks like half their army just slammed into our front line. If we kill or capture Charnus, take out that oversight and direction, that will do a hell of a lot more to protect people and the remaining infrastructure than saving a handful of engineers.”

“SIS does assess that Charnus is key to operations in this area, and his loss would be devastating to the offensive.” Fiira admitted before shaking her head. A familiar gesture Jae recognized in Ashnox’s earlier reaction. “It just seems like too dangerous a gamble. There’s no way we can trust the Sith.”

“Trust _me_.” Jae was firm. “Trust that I know we can pull this off.”

“I trust you.” Ashnox said quietly enough so only they could hear. “I just don’t want to lose you if this is a trap.”

The approach of a Selonian entourage ended the conversation there, but all of them were close to overflowing with thoughts left unsaid. It left Jae frustrated but suddenly more awake with its sudden intensity. Fiira may have agreed with Ashnox in principle, but her tone made her sound more neutral on the issue. She knew how important this win could be for them, if they pulled it off.

But first, they had to deal with their hosts. “Emtoo, can you handle translation?”

“Affirmative.” M2 moved to stand to the side of the two converging groups, the better to imply equality. He had stowed his heavy rifle as they entered the lower command center as a pre-programmed gesture of peace, and Jae politely set her rifle on a low table.

The central Selonian wore a decorative green sash that set her apart from her bodyguards. Stopping a few meters away, she inclined her russet head in greeting before speaking.

“She says her name is Salthu Puvits, and she is the Den-Mother for this warren…” His synthetic voice made a strange accompaniment to the animalistic speech. “The commander welcomes those who are allies of the Den-Family, and thanks you for coming to Corellia’s defense.”

“We’re thankful your warriors were there to help us.” Ashnox said.

M2’s translation was nearly simultaneous. “We fight together, or the Empire will enslave us all.”

Everyone nodded in agreement at the sentiment. At this point, there was no one coming to their rescue. They would only survive if every group – Republic, Resistance, and the Selonians – worked in harmony. Jae fought every urge in her mind not to be cynical about their prospects.

“We are invited to stay here tonight and rest. Tomorrow, the commander would like to discuss battle plans with us.” A series of seemingly polite growls that brought the introductions to an end. With that, Salthu and her guard moved back to her private area.

“Thank you!” Jae called after her. _A place to sleep? Sign me up_. The Charnus situation still tickled the back of her mind, but she was too tired to make a decision. She still had that holofrequency in her pocket, but she wondered if she could sleep if she used it.

“I think we have enough supplies to last another day or so before we need to make it back to Republic lines.” Ashnox was saying to Fiira as they dug through their pouches. “If we can grab some food and fresh water here, that will give us a little more wiggle room.”

“Agreed. I can speak to Gosse about what our options are.”

Jae’s eyes felt as heavy as a cruiser as she reclined on the soft pile. Her body followed suit, finally releasing all of the stress and tension she had held all day. Allowing her jade eyelids to close, it only took a moment before she slipped into a deep slumber.

<< >>  


#### Imperial Garrison

At the first chime of her communicator, Wrajj snatched it off the bedside and silenced the noise. She was usually a light sleeper, and if someone was calling at this time of night, it had to be important. The call indicator on the circular object flashed at her impatiently. Slipping out from under Major Nedecca’s arm, Wrajj threw on a cloak and left her pretty distraction to her slumber. If the caller was who she expected, being in earshot would make the officer a liability. She shut the door to her quarters and headed for a secluded alcove. One of the benefits of this miserable assignment – far less internal surveillance than Kaas City.

The tired Mirialan’s hard expression hovering in her palm was a very welcome sight. _Good news, it seems_. Perhaps she had misjudged the pair. No, it was clear she had only misjudged the woman. “I was afraid you might have lost my frequency.”

Jae was not amused. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

“You don’t.” Wrajj admitted with more honesty than she had intended. “Although the Dark Council would have me executed for treason if they knew what I was planning. Seems like you’re in a better position.”

On the other end, there was only quiet consideration. “Fine. You have a deal. Now, how are you going to get him down to the surface?”

“As I said before, that’s none of your concern. I’ll handle my side of this arrangement. Call me back when you have my shuttle and somewhere secure to make the exchange, and we can proceed.”

Killing the call, Wrajj smiled into the darkness. Her plan was in motion. Finally, she would have her revenge. In the meantime, perhaps she would go wake up the Major to celebrate.

<< >>  


#### Archival Square

Romat’s eyes opened to find a wall of leaves glowing a dim orange. She barely remembered dozing off, and her eyes burned from such a short and unfulfilling couple hours of sleep. Not that leaning against a tree trunk while wearing full armor was the most comfortable sleeping position. It made her wonder if she would have felt better not closing her eyes at all. Pushing the camouflage aside, she spotted Din crouched on the edge of the hill nearby. He had taken the pre-dawn shift, as he had the best low light vision of any Tempest member. This far behind enemy lines, they would take any advantage they could to stay alive.

Reaching next to her, Romat retrieved her helmet from a tree root and slipped it on her head. She felt her undersuit stick to the stale sweat on her skin. _Back to work_. She hefted her rifle as she crept forward to crouch next to her squadmate.

“Sleep well?” Din asked quietly though his mask.

Romat balked. “I think you know the answer to that.”

Keeping his eyes on the horizon, he reached in his belt and handed her a small package. “Maybe some breakfast will help.”

Part of what she loved about Din was how sweet he could be. It was a simple gesture, but his offering did put her in a slightly better mood. Taking the ration bar, she removed it from its packaging and tilted her helmet up to take a bite. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, scanning the currently peaceful sector while she ate. Not what she would have preferred when stiff and exhausted, but it would give her the energy she needed to keep going.

A small sound of rustling leaves and metal sliding against metal warned Romat that the rest of the team would be up shortly.

“How are you holding up?” Romat asked. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m alright.” He sighed. “I’ll perk up once I can get my blood moving.”

Watching the sunrise on a grassy hill in a normally manicured park would have been incredibly peaceful, if not for everything else surrounding this situation. Galactic war had a way of dampening that feeling. Perhaps the whole idea of it was just a romantic notion.

Neither of them were too concerned with being spotted at the moment. Both sides seemed to be fortified in their positions, trying to catch sleep or alert for an enemy ambush. The dark blue armor that Tempest wore also hid them in this not-quite-daytime hour, being far less eye-catching than the typical white most Republic units used.

“Morning, Tempest.” Tora said, her voice not quite used to speaking yet. Her eyes were hooded with a mix of sleep deprivation and concern for what she had missed as she pulled her helmet on. “Status report?”

Romat chuckled. “I could use a caf right about now.” Honestly though, that was her permanent state of being.

“If you need a boost, Callisto should have some stims and adrenals in his pack. Get focused, as it’ll be a long day.”

“Yes, sir.” Romat responded. Combat adrenals seemed a bit much. They were great at keeping one energized, focused, and ready for battle – but they also came with a nasty crash when they wore off. She would be fine once her rations kicked in.

“I confirmed the jammer’s location.” Din changed the subject. He pointed down the hill to an antenna sticking out of an encampment. A simple fence and a handful of autocannon turrets ringed the area. A suspicious amount of security for something so plain. “It’s hidden well enough, and protected by more soldiers than we probably want to take on.”

Tora looked at him with concern. “You want to call in air support. How do you propose we do that without secure comms?”

“Nautila.” Din sounded pleased with himself. “There’s a Nautolan supply officer back at Blastfield Shipyard who can translate. He confirmed he’s ready to receive after I sent an innocuous message to my ‘uncle’ about an hour ago.”

“What about the Imps?” Callisto asked as he appeared, rolling the cramps out of his neck.

“Their forces are almost entirely human, and even those that speak other languages will only know Huttese or more common tongues. Same for our forces, there’s maybe one other trooper that even knows Nautila. Hopefully by the time they figure it out, we won’t need to speak in code.”

Tora clapped him on the back. “Nice work, Sergeant.”

“Now that we’re all here…” Din began, keying his back-up commlink. After a few rings, a small, tentacled bust appeared over his palm. Din switched to his native tongue, conversing with the man and enunciating the precise coordinates they would need to strike.

Much like his accent, the language was melodic and rolled like waves. Romat found it quite beautiful sounding. _Maybe I should look into picking up a crash course in that next_ , she thought to herself. She watched the pair go back and forth, trying to convey as much detail as they could in a short call. Too long, and the Imperials would be able to trace their position near the jammer.

Killing the call, Din turned back to Tora. “Message sent. I passed on the strike coordinates, and advised them that although our forces have thinned out some of the anti-aircraft, they should keep as low as possible to avoiding the targeting algorithms.”

“In that case, spread out. We’ll wait here to confirm the strike’s success.”

Moving next to shrubs and between rocks, the team went prone to reduce their profiles and kept their weapons ready in case the enemy stumbled across them. Tora lay in the center, using the zoom on her scope to watch the jammer. They only had to wait a few minutes. A roar of engines floated on the breeze before they saw the fighters.

A trio of FT-6 Pike strike fighters shot from between the buildings, angling themselves at the target. An unusual choice, but bombers would have been too slow and ungainly to avoid ground fire during such a narrow window of opportunity. The ships had three engines and downward sloping wings tipped with four cannons. All three lit up the shadowy square with a barrage of missiles and cannon fire against the unassuming target. Explosions vaporized the tent and shattered the main jammer tower, raining shrapnel and chunks of duracrete in a hundred-meter radius. Arcing up and away, they moved out of range.

Tora’s voice came through her helmet communicator. “Tempest to Axial Main. Strike successful. Confirm operation of encrypted channel?”

Romat grinned to hear the excited response. “This is Axial Main. Restoration confirmed! Loud and clear!”  


“Copy that, Axial.” Tora nodded and stood, motioning to Tempest to move out.

Standing, Romat cast one final look down at where the strike took place. A burning crater was all that remained, surrounded by a dozen smaller fires ringing it like a planetary system. No room for error, and those pilots had impeccable aim. Just another group to add to the list of people she owed drinks if they ever crossed paths.

Marching down the hill away from the area, Callisto spoke up. “Mission accomplished, right? Where are we headed?”

“We’re already halfway to where Romat says the Imp base probably is. Let’s go confirm some intel."


	12. Delaying Action

### 12︱Delaying Action

#### Selonian Warrens

A Selonian scout burst into the room, chittering wildly. It sent the rest of the locals into a frenzy, and roused Jae from her dozing. Falling back to sleep after her early morning call with Wrajj had taken longer than she would have liked, but it was not unexpected. Her mind had buzzed with how to get a hold of a shuttle, and how she would let Ashnox know. She counted herself lucky that her nightmares had dissipated after the attack on the Vengeance. Maybe it had been more cathartic than she realized.

A group of the locals passed out their glaives and the handful of captured blaster rifles to their companions. Gosse ran past, rounding up those with small children and heading for a side door Jae had not noticed before. Some sort of hidden passage.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Jae demanded.

M2 reached down one of his big metal hands to help her up. “There are enemy forces moving toward our position.”

“Not just any enemy forces.” Fiira came through the doorway. “A battalion of the Empire’s best droids and troopers. They knew we were here somehow, and they’re hoping to flush us out.”

“Ash!” Jae called out. She never understood how he could be such a deep sleeper. It took a second before he stirred and blinked his heavy eyes. “Get up. We’re about to be under attack.”

“We’re what!?” He scrambled awkwardly to his feet as his senses returned.

Jae turned back to the Togruta. “Any plan where we can all get out of here?”

Fiira shook her head. “This was a strategic play. Punish the Selonians for aiding us while cutting off the tunnels for Republic reinforcements to use. Our hosts won’t let their home be destroyed. It’s clear they’re going to face this head-on.”

Ashnox made his way to the edge of the platform. “There’s too many of them.”

“And they’ll all have to funnel through the narrow path between the rubble.” It was clear she had been considering the strategic terrain they found themselves on. For now, Fiira turned from the view. “You both need to go.”

“No.” Ashnox was firm. “You’re coming with us.”

Tans shook her head quietly. “Not this time.” Before Ashnox could protest, she continued. “As much as I disagree, Jae is right. You need to make it to the landing site. I don’t trust that Sith, but we need to win this. For Corellia, for the Republic, and to stop the Empire before they destroy any more lives. So no one else in Axial Park needs to live under this tyranny. Defeating Charnus is all that matters right now.”

“There has to be some other way.”

“What did I always tell you was our purpose as Jedi?”

Ashnox’s eyes softened. “We are the guardians of light that stand against the darkness.”

“That’s right. This is where I need to stand. There is no contemplation, there is only duty.” The creed of the Sixth Line suddenly sounded hollow. She placed her hand on his cheek. “I’m proud of you, so very proud of the Jedi you’ve become. Never forget that.”

Ashnox placed his hand on hers and stared at her for a long moment. It seemed a maelstrom was welling up inside of him. He shook his head, the motion strengthening as he tried to will the circumstances to change.

“C’mon.” Jae said quietly, pulling him toward the door. “We have to go.”

Shutting his eyes, he turned away. As Ashnox moved quickly out the side door, rumbles came echoing from the first line of the Selonian defense, most using melee weapons against blasters. Jae shouldered her carbine to follow, knowing time was of the essence.

“Jae.” The voice made her stop in her tracks. Facing her, the Jedi Master’s typical cold determination had cracked, her voice wavered. “Take care of him for me.”

“I promise, Fiira.” Jae knew there was no other way, but her eyes burned. “May the Force be with you.”

Tans nodded and ignited her saber. Bathed in blue light, the resolute look returned.

Setting her jaw, Jae pushed into the dim hallway of the maintenance corridor.

<< >>  


#### Imperial Garrison

Wrajj walked into the command center with her usual measured pace. She was in a surprisingly bright mood after last night’s events, and it left her buoyant about taking on the day. In stark contrast, the room before her was in a frenzy. Something had stirred up the peons, as troops and support staff rushed around the Command Staff at the eye of this human storm.

General Dane was nowhere to be seen, missing from his usual spot of staring at the holotable. She spotted Nedecca on the far side of the room, a bit more disheveled than usual with a smirk on her face. Rather than attempt to stop a passerby to get a proper update, Wrajj headed to the table to read the updates herself.

Instead, a portly Colonel with graying hair peeking out from under his cap stepped in front of her. Wrajj paused for a moment while she decided if he was ambitious or suicidal. _Perhaps both_.

“You.” Wrajj made it both a statement and an accusation. “What’s going on here?”

“Orders direct from the Tears of Taris, M’lord. Darth Charnus is continuing his push to eliminate all potential resources for the Republic on Corella. CorSec was the most obvious and powerful of the potential defectors, but thanks to your efforts, they’re no longer a problem.”

“A weak attempt at flattery.” Wrajj hissed. “Get to the point, Colonel.”

A nervous nod. “As such, he’s ordered that we exterminate the Selonian vermin living under our feet. Some of our scouts spotted a pair of them escape underground last night. Where there’s two, there’s likely far more hiding.”

“Why should a group of primitive aliens even concern a man that has his own dreadnaught?”

A look that fluctuated between horror at questioning a powerful Sith and professional calm fought for control of the man’s face. “Charnus believes that the Republic could use the Selonians and their tunnels to bypass and ambush our forces. By flushing these rodents out, it will shut off yet another avenue of escape. Commander Trainor approved and even sent some of his Imperial Guards to support our attack. Soon we’ll regain control of the whole battlefield.”

“None of this is your concern.” Dane’s voice cut in sharply as he returned and handed his datapad to a subordinate. “You have your own role to play. Darth Charnus has approved your request to take command of the Commando Outpost. Begrudgingly, if I’m honest, but considering your less-than-stellar command of my forces at CorSec…”

Wrajj’s silence was more intimidating than any quip. Turning on her heel, she headed back toward the speeder pool to retrieve her bike. Most everyone ignored her or gave her a wide berth. Always better to avoid a Sith unless you had business with them. She tapped her robes and pouches as she walked, unconsciously checking that she had all her essentials before heading out. It would be glorious to escape Dane’s sphere of influence and get a bit more autonomy over her operations. The tower would be less xenophobic as well. Wrajj would make sure of that.

Something bothered her though, a cold feeling of foreboding through the Force. Somehow the timing of this dread was just too coincidental. Chewing the inside of her mouth, she wondered if that Mirialan was hiding in the tunnels. Unlikely, but an Imperial strike force would revel in catching someone like her with the Selonians. _As long as they don’t capture her_. Torture could extract all kinds of juicy secrets from a subject, including Wrajj’s own seditious plan. _No, if they’re down there, better they don’t survive_. 

<< >>  


#### [Location Unknown]

Echoing blasterfire and the deep rolling thuds of explosions in the distance pursued the group down the tunnels. It growled like an angry beast that would consume anything it caught. Even as every step created more and more distance, they suppressed the thought of what might happen to those left behind. At least the families were long gone by this point, heading for pre-arranged hiding areas before Jae and Ash had even left. Jae knew the truth of what would have happened to the children if they stayed. The Empire had a reputation for two things: extermination or slavery.

Neither option sounded particularly appealing.

Leading their makeshift pack through the maze of passageways was a gray furred Selonian that had brusquely mentioned her name was Lachei. A couple warriors had joined them but stayed silent as they hurried through the tunnels. It was unclear as to what their final destination was, but Lachei seemed hell-bent on getting them there. 

No one spoke, but the Selonians moved in practiced harmony. They paced one another without the need for visible signals or vocal commands. Perhaps it was something innate in their culture. Shifting forward or backward, scouting a side path just to move back out once it was clear. They all carried glaives like Gosse’s group that had brought her down here in the first place. Jae would have been more comfortable with a few extra blasters, but she assumed her escort was more than capable. 

She noticed Ashnox had changed as well. He was coiled with tension and anxiety over leaving his Master behind. Even as he moved, he tried to stay just behind and to the left of her. Somehow herding Jae into the center of the group for protection. She sighed to herself and bit her tongue. Ashnox still believed he could save everyone, and right now Jae was not about to discourage him from trying to protect her.

Suddenly all three Selonians slid to a stop, and Lachei held up one of her paws to signal them to stop. All three headed for a dark pipe just off to the side and took positions next to the opening. After a moment, Jae heard it too. Footsteps quickly heading their way. Unsure of where to go, she stayed put, keeping her rifle up. She would wait to fire until she figured out what Lachei was planning. 

A pair of Imperial troopers ran into view before noticing the armed Mirialan, human Jedi, and bulky droid. “You there! Drop the weapons!”

He never saw the warriors behind him. Lachei swung her glaive hard, aiming it at the gap between the flared helmet and torso armor. It cleaved cleanly into his neck and he crumpled as dark liquid ran down his chestplate. His partner was faster, but not fast enough. Another Selonian rammed the long, flat blade into the soldier’s back. There was a pained gurgling noise before he slid to the damp ground. 

“Thank you.” Jae said to the warriors. Lachei nodded thanks to Jae for her restraint. “Where did these guys come from? Should we see if there’s more?”

Ashnox shook his head. “These two were meant to be a distraction, a tactical move. I saw them do the same thing years ago on Belkadan. Send a few troops around to fire on the defenders. Doesn’t matter if the attack actually takes territory or not. Most commanders will divide their forces to deal with what they think is another well-armed force, just weakening themselves in the process.”

“Alright, let’s get moving” Jae recommended, seeing the Selonians already taking off again. 

Exiting into another of the large, open spaces, Jae marveled that the subterranean could be as varied as the surface. There were a few gaping holes in where the ceiling had once been. Light streamed in from the crumbling factory above, lending the essential light for a lush, green space. Vines had burst from cracks in the walls, snaking their way across. Leafy shrubs grew here and there, jutting out from a blanket of moss. It was a dystopian version of the park above - unplanned, unkempt, and totally free. 

Her feet squished over the odd ecosystem as they headed for the far end. Every time she thought she spotted movement; she brought her rifle up a little higher. Better safe than sorry, even with the battle behind them. A handful of small reptilian creatures scattered from one of the bushes as they approached. She jumped but held her fire as they scuttled off to find new hiding places.

A large hole torn out of the wall revealed another tunnel dug through the thick soil and clay. A shortcut or throughway dug to connect other routes, just like newer roads above. They were definitely off any typical path at this point.

What Jae would give for a proper map right now. Something that would give her any idea where they were. Unlike the streets above, there was no office that took the time to map the indefinite tunnels and passageways under major urban centers. That was not just a Corellian issue. She had seen it on Coruscant as well. Even when a service authority would attempt to make one, they ended up incomplete from funding cuts or changing priorities.

Jae heard her partner stumble, collapsing to one knee. Spinning to see if Ashnox was injured, she realized it was much worse.

Ashnox cried out with a long, mournful sound, like the air had been sucked from his lungs. He clutched his chest and every muscle in him seemed to tense. His other arm reached out weakly towards the wall for support.

Jae saw the look of pain in his face and knew instantly that Fiira had fallen. Snuffed out like a light in a dark room. Tears ran silently down Ashnox’s cheeks as he shuddered with the loss. A fire burned inside her as well, turning her stomach, but she knew they could not stop. Not until they escaped the tunnels. If they died here, Fiira’s sacrifice would only be in vain. She took Ashnox’s arm and tried to help him to his feet.

“I know.” She said softly. “I know, but we can’t stop.”

The Selonian closest to her turned and yelled back at them. She did not have to understand her to get the gist.

“Calm down!” Jae snapped. “We’re coming!”

“Is Master Blackstar injured?” M2 inquired.

“Not physically.” Jae said under her breath. “Emtoo, keep us covered. Anything shows up that's not Selonian or Togruta, neutralize it.”

“Affirmative.”

Ashnox pulled himself to his feet, eyes still wet but pushing his pain away for the mission. One of the only times Jae actually approved of that archaic training in controlling emotions. “I'm okay. Let's go.”

There was no use in asking him if he was sure. Of course he was not okay. _Who would be?_ But there was no other option. They had already paused for longer than they probably should have with the fighting behind them.

The end of this dirt bypass was yet another roughly hewn entryway into a round-pipe. Even for the unorthodox door, it did not look like they had compromised the pipe’s integrity. The team had to watch their step as they dropped into the ankle-high waters that sat stagnating at the bottom.

Jae knew exactly what this pipe was used for: _stormwater runoff_. Although innocuous enough, a career in civil engineering made it horrify her. All sorts of dirt, particulate, waste, and other nasty things got flushed down pipes like this - only to sit and fester when the flow slowed to a crawl. She considered adding antibiotics and kolto to her list of things to get if they made it out of here.

Ashnox barely seemed to notice as he splashed down on her heels and followed her on autopilot. This path was narrow and a bit claustrophobic, but M2 turned on his headlamp, which provided some light to show that it was a straight shot to wherever this led.

Eventually Lachei came to a stop and motioned to an industrial hatch. Looking between Jae and M2, she let out a series of low barks.

“Lachei claims this is as far as they will go. This passage will take us back to the surface. The Selonians will double back to try and assist their den in repelling the invaders.”

Jae nodded sharply. “Thank you.”

The furry aliens nodded in return before doubling back past them and disappearing down another path. In their wake was an unsettling stillness that Jae had not expected after all the rush of getting here.

Pressing the hatch controls, the doors slid apart to reveal a small semi-circle tube filled with more piping. Natural light steamed down one side from the exit above them. Jae recognized the configuration. It was a pump station for supplying water to the local area. These shafts were solely for maintenance access and routine inspections.

The only way out of this pump station was an old service ladder. It was mostly secure on the aging duracrete. A rung or two were heavily rusted. _This brings back some memories_. Back when she was just a normal engineer. _Get up, grab a caf, go to a work site, put in the hours fixing people’s problems, head home_. Would she trade all this to go back to that? It was tempting when she was trapped in the middle of this warzone, running for her life, and with Fiira dead. A simpler life where everything was not so life-or-death, where things were not so complicated.

 _No_ , she decided. _I change far more lives now - I have the power to fix so many more problems_. Even if she left it all behind right now, the war would still be raging.

Climbing the final few rungs, Jae peeked over the lip to the street beyond. Empty in both directions. After a moment, she pulled herself up and onto the street. Dust from collapsing structures and demolished buildings had mixed with a seeping water pipe, turning it into a thick muck that she avoided getting her boot stuck. 

Behind her, Ashnox followed her up before leaning against one of the rails for support. He had switched back to introspective, which was better than doing something stupid right now. Stars knew she wanted to go burn down the Imperial Garrison.

M2 moved to stand next to her. His form cast a shadow across her face as he scanned what landmarks they could see. “I cannot determine our present location within Axial Park. Or if this is still Axial Park.”

“You and me both. We need to get back to base.”

“That way should be north.” Ashnox said, quietly pointing into the distance between the buildings.

Jae nodded slowly as she reached out for him to come along. “Let’s go home then.”


	13. Out of the Ashes

### 13︱Out of the Ashes

#### Contentment Hills Sector 

No signs of life. Ten minutes into their trudging march, and it was eerie not seeing anyone else. Not even an occupied speeder rushing away from the fighting. Jae assumed it was because the battle was centered somewhere else. _Archival Square, maybe_? They had passed a sign a few streets back with the subtitle letting them know they were in Contentment Hills. Closer to the Empire than ever, although this whole journey felt that way. 

There had been only silence between the trio as they walked. _Probably better that way_ , Jae thought. Any topic would just lead to an argument or a distraction when they needed to stay alive. As she glanced back at Ashnox, she saw only emptiness in his eyes. _Silence was definitely best_. 

Eventually they would need to find supplies as well. It was already getting warm out, and it was only mid-morning. Water would be essential for their hike back. Jae felt her stomach gurgle and realized food would be nice too. Ashnox never seemed to be hungry in the mornings, and he definitely would not be now, but they needed to eat at some point to keep their strength up. In the meantime, she placed her canteen and a few spare power packs in M2’s pack to take some of the weight off of herself. Part of being a droid meant he never minded.

A cargo speeder jutted out of a nearby storefront. Buried up to the boxy rear and surrounded by debris, there was no braking before the impact. The driver never had a chance. Crates lay scattered out of the broken hatch from the impact, spilled greenish-orange orbs all over the street. Vormfruit by the looks of it, a sickly sweet smell hanging in the air as they spoiled.

A crimson beam whizzed past Jae and splashed the wall behind her with a blackened stain. Jae ducked instinctively after it happened, trying to spot her attacker. No warnings this time. Far more than a lone scout, there was a large Imperial patrol heading toward her. They had been looking for pockets of resistance, and she was an enticing target.

“We’ve got company!” She yelled.

Ashnox went from passively walking to sprinting toward the Imperial in an instant, his yellow blade blazing. He reached the man with a speed Jae had never seen before, cutting through him while igniting his shoto to take on the rest. Blasterfire mainly redirected his way, deflected into the walls and ground as the Jedi kept constantly on the move.

Jae used their focus to her advantage, shouldering her weapon and firing a few cobalt bursts at the now distracted force. Two of the armored foes jerked and fell as shots left glowing orange marks on their chests. Center of mass did not guarantee a kill, but it was reliable for hits.

 _Thissst_. Her rifle let out a serpentine noise as the power pack gave out. Which made the weapon more useful as a bludgeon than anything else. With a yell, she threw it aside and pulled the one weapon that had never failed her - her pistol.

Jae’s vision tunneled with a flood of adrenaline as she focused on the dark figures across from her. The enemies that had hunted her, destroyed the tram lines, killed Fiira… Her aim bounced as she ran toward cover, realizing how exposed she was out in the open. Red plasma burned past her legs and tore up the street in front of her feet.

Dropping to one knee, she used both hands to steady herself as she brought the weapon around. Firing twice, her purple bolts struck the trooper just below the neck, jolting him before he collapsed in a heap.

Time slowed as Jae saw another trooper flanking them out of the corner of her eye. He was heavily built, his black armor streaked with layers of building dust and mud. Unlike the rest of his squad, he carried an assault cannon. It was a heavy but devastating weapon that took strength and training to handle. His feet were set; the weapon began to glow while she stared down its gaping barrel. As she tried to dodge the inevitable, a large shadow appeared between them.

Jae opened her eyes again to find herself staring at the sky and no idea how much time had passed. Her head rang from an explosion. Muddled sounds of blasterfire and the whirring of lightsabers came from far off. Retrieving her pistol, she wobbled unsteadily to her feet. Ashnox had been joined by a couple of Jedi, who were mopping up the last of their attackers.

M2 was jerkily trying to stand as well, much worse for wear. Jae gasped at the sight. The lower half of his left arm was missing. Sparking wires searched for his missing hand as they dangled loosely from the wound. Scorched metal surrounded a new gaping, jagged hole in his torso. Her insistence on top-quality armor during his rebuild had performed well considering what it had just absorbed, _but how-_?

“Emtoo,” Jae said while unsure of her voice’s volume, “what did you do?”

Regarding his injuries, he looked up at her as the aperture fluctuated. “I made a promise to protect you.”

Jae shook her head, unsure of what to say. He looked terrible, but had saved her life in the process. A direct hit from that cannon would have killed her instantly. Hell, it was miracle M2 survived being scrapped by that thing. “Are you… Are you going to be okay?”

“I am slightly less combat effective.” M2 stated the obvious. “My accuracy has decreased by thirty-five percent. Also, my weapon is currently non-functional. I am, however, ready to continue our mission.”

“C'mon!” Loke Sanna ordered, waving them toward an idling speeder. So those were the Jedi she saw. Sera Misari was behind the controls, and Jae stopped herself from wondering if the person with no eyes should be driving. Honestly though, Sera was probably a better choice than herself, especially after recent events.

Dumping M2’s damaged form in the center of the backseat, he tried to sit mostly upright as Jae and Ashnox climbed in on either side of him. Jae noticed the shock registering on the Jedi’s face as he looked at the damage. As they took off, she watched him lean slightly away from the big droid, avoiding the jagged metal edges of his wounds.

“Hope everyone’s in!” Loke said, looking out for more threats.

Jae leaned forward to be heard by Loke over the engine and wind. “Where are we going?”

“I have a place we can lay low for a while… I think.”

Anything would be better than under attack in the street, especially now. Still, Jae’s hand moved to her thigh holster to double check she still had her pistol. Based on the last few hours, it would not be long before she might need to use it again.

<< >>  


#### Archival Square

The rear of the assessed Imperial Garrison was an unremarkable building. Built from gray stone and durasteel, it was utilitarian and blended in with the rest of the structures on this row. A large metal cargo entrance sat at ground level for deliveries, locked tight with anti-theft measures and reinforced by outer blast doors more common on cruisers. A subtle blue shimmer encompassed the surrounding area in a shielded bubble, protection from an orbital bombardment.

“Are we sure this is the place?” Callisto asked as they crouched in the midday shadows next to an old column.

Tora gestured to the rooftop. “The cluster of anti-aircraft positions on top would point to yes.”

Romat could clearly see the barrels of two heavy guns from here, and based on their positioning, there would probably be a third on the far side. At least her intelligence was correct. She took a small burst of pride from her work paying off, especially with all the time she put into narrowing it down. Very few people had survived the first Battle of Axial Park, and most of them had been taken prisoner immediately after. The sources she had left were scared civilians and escaped Resistance members that had been stationed further away from the epicenter of the fight in Contentment Hills.

They had taken cover near the Corellian Museum of Starships, although it had not seen visitors in months. Romat had been here once before, right after they arrived on Corellia, and long before the Empire. Space was limited to some of the smaller exhibits, but to see such notable craft that had shaped the Galaxy or helped turn the tide of a war… It had been a good afternoon.

Callisto sighed. "It’s strange not having the Major here with us."

"We ran as a group of four for the better part of a year on Balmorra.” Tora responded more defensively than she likely intended. “We just have Romat with us this time."

“He meant no disrespect, sir.” Din said coolly.

“I- I know.” She admitted. “We go to battle with the gear we have. Right now, we’re it.”

Romat went back to her macrobinoculars. _Better to not even get involved_. There was only so long they could loiter here before someone noticed. Bumping the eyepiece against her visor a few times, she took off her helmet and wiped the sweat from her brow. Even with her armor’s regulators, the exertion of running between objectives made her hot. Getting in from this side looked nearly impossible. Unless we could fly, she thought with a touch of snark.

At this point, going around would take far too long and be more of a frontal assault than any of them were prepared for. _No, better to get the confirmation back to the Safe House and regroup from there_.

“I think I have enough to send to command.” Romat reported and she put her macrobinoculars away and replaced her helmet.

“That’s it?” Tora asked with some disappointment. After fighting all this way, she obviously wanted to add taking down an Imperial Fortress to her day.

“For now.” Romat said simply. “Once we have a way in, command can crack that place like a nut.”

Callisto shook his head. “Havoc Squad’s looking to move on the Bastion. This one should be ours.”

“Perhaps it will be.”

Din held up a hand. "Call coming in from HQ."

"Tempest, this is Axial Main." A voice cut in over the radio. "Forces from the Rift Alliance are moving in on Bakvalen Hall. Requesting overwatch for their troops."

"Affirmative, Axial." Tora motioned for Din to kill the call. "One downside to having comms back. Time to go babysit."

<< >>  


#### Sith War Memorial Garden

#### Monarch’s Green

Stopping the speeder, the group climbed out in front of an unfamiliar building with a sprawling garden. At any other time, it would have been a welcome sight. Now it represented how Jae felt. Normally manicured hedges and flower beds had gaps with blackened branches. Smooth walkways were cracked and cratered from grenade blasts. A plaque mounted onto a stone platform identified it: SITH WAR MEMORIAL GARDEN. 

Jae held her blaster loosely in one hand. There was no visible danger, but it made her feel more secure. “What is this place? If it was a museum, the Empire must have really had a problem with it.” 

“More of a symbol they wanted to erase. It was our headquarters during the first battle here. You can see how well that went.” Loke was detached as she led them to the entrance.

Whatever they used on this area, it was extremely effective. Shards of glass crunched under their feet as they passed the remains of an information desk. Blaster strikes marred the walls in a way that had become far too familiar. Ramps widened and opened up at they made their way further into the complex. 

In the center chamber, planters filled with dead trees and bushes were surrounded by a blanket of brown leaves scattered around them on the floor. Without power, only the skylights and a few emergency lights dimly lit the room. A stale and putrid scent hung in the air, one that made Jae start to gag. For all the destruction, she had not seen any bodies - which meant the defenders had all been dumped somewhere in here. _At least it’s somewhere safe from attack for now. I’ll take it_.

Reholstering her pistol, Jae broke off from the group to right one of the discarded chairs. “Emtoo. Sit down for me and don’t go anywhere. We can clear this place out.”

“As you command.” He responded, awkwardly lowering his injured form onto the seat. Even when his body was still, he continued to scan the area. She expected nothing less from his typical curiosity.

The three Jedi spread out, one for each of the remaining rooms. After giving a glance inside to check for enemy activity, they all returned to Jae’s position. Dragging crates and an upended bench, they made a circle to stage themselves. No one spoke for a long moment. Whether that was from introspection or general shock was irrelevant. They all had their reasons.

“What happened?” Sera finally asked in a hushed tone. Even with the smell destroying everyone’s appetite, she removed a pile of rations from her bag and placed them on the center crate. 

“Master Tans is dead.” Jae replied academically. It was better if she avoided thinking about it too hard. “Imperial troops attacked the Selonian warren we were hiding in, and she stayed to defend them. I don’t know how they found us, but they did.”

“Stars…”

“She died doing her duty.” Ashnox said flatly. “There is no death, there is only the Force.”

Loke shifted her gaze between the two of them. “Fiira was a model Jedi. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“You know what’s funny?” Jae mused, “We were supposed to get away from all this. Head off somewhere and leave the war behind, even if it was just for a few days.”

Loke let out a hollow laugh. “That does seem to be how things work out. I guess you could consider this an ‘unplanned excursion.’”

Jae got up and paced as she considered their options. This whole thing was extremely unplanned, and even making it back to base seemed unlikely at this point. There was one option, but that would mean running back into the fire they just escaped. Finally, she turned back to Ashnox, who had his head in his hands. “I know you don’t want to, but we should finish this deal with Wrajj.”

“I don’t know…” He sounded deflated. There was no heat, no decisiveness, just resignation.

Loke’s eyes narrowed. “What’s this deal?”

Jae felt like she was a corrupted recording. “There’s a Sith lord that offered us an opening to kill Darth Charnus in exchange for passage off-world.”

“I can see why he’s indecisive about this. What do we need to take him out?” Her support surprised Jae, especially when every other Jedi she knew seemed too cautious to be on board. Out of the corner of her eye, Jae saw Ashnox throw up his hands. He would come around.

“A shuttle for starters.” Jae shrugged. “And as much firepower as we can scrounge up.”

“Sera,” Loke motioned to her Padawan, “let’s go find some supplies.”

“Yes, Master.”

Jae stared unfocused at the wall when they left, letting the quiet settle over them again. Another place that felt like a runaway tram she had no control over. Her thoughts drifted back to Fiira, the blade illuminating her face as the last image she had of the Togruta. Willing to sacrifice herself so they could survive. Emotion welled up inside of her, and she tried to distract herself by focusing on Ashnox. He was hunched over on his crate, his forearms on his thighs as he stared at the scuffed and dirty floor.

“Ash?” She asked gingerly. “We did the right thing. If we hadn’t left when we did-”

“We should go help them.” Ashnox stood but made no move in any direction. Even without the Force, Jae could sense how much conflict was inside him.

“You should sit.” Jae looked at him in concern. “We finally have a chance to rest for a moment. A few minutes to grieve for Fiira.”

“She wouldn’t want me to stop and endanger us thinking about what could have been. It’s not how Jedi work.”

Jae stepped closer to confront him. "Grieving is healthy! These emotions you're feeling? They're healthy and natural. Listen to me: there can be emotions, and they'll bring you peace. We have passion for each other and for helping people, and it brings serenity. These aren’t either/or things... Sometimes we need to contemplate what our duty should be. What's right. Not questioning makes us droids. Even Emtoo has progressed past that." It was a cheap shot, but it did not make her wrong.

M2 started to raise his remaining arm to interject, but then decided against it.

“I can’t.” Ashnox’s voice was tight. “Not yet. Once this is over, once I know we’re really safe.”

Jae started to counter him when Loke returned seemingly empty-handed. Ashnox took the opening to walk off toward a wall console that had seen far better days. Jae let him go. They could continue their talk some other time. 

“For a joint storage and conference room, that place is a disaster area. Hell, having both those functions in the same room sounds like a disaster.”

“No luck?” Jae felt her hope slipping away.

“A few office supplies and the main groundskeeper’s supply closet.” The woman leaned against a large piece of debris. “Landscaping tools, half a dozen bags of fertilizer, auto-dispersal seed capsules. Oh, and a few weird looking drones. Small chassis with long probe arms and green-stained blades.”

“‘Bushwhacker’ drones. Well, that will come in handy if the Imperials turn into tall grass.” Jae said sarcastically. “Or we need to manicure the gardens outside.”

Loke brushed it off. “You seem familiar with those things.”

“I’ve used them before on a couple building projects. Clear out overgrowth so we could access areas.” Jae tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. “I knew it was too much to ask for a secret cache of rifles and explosives.”

“Not a whole cache, but…” Loke produced a cylindrical baradium grenade and handed it over. “I found it under a shelving unit. Probably rolled under there during the fighting.” 

A single grenade would only be enough to take on maybe an armored speeder, but Jae was not about to turn it down. She assumed most anything else with a military application had been confiscated or destroyed. “Thank you. I’m sure we’ll find a use for it.”

Sera reappeared with a satchel dangling from one hand. “I would advise against anyone going back into the infirmary area. There are a few dozen fallen soldiers piled back there, as well as deceased patients still in their beds.” She let out an apprehensive breath. “It appears their life support systems were shut off.”

Loke swallowed hard and tried to refocus her protege. “Were you able to find any supplies?”

“Most of the equipment was destroyed, so the infirmary is useless. There were a few drawers of medical supplies though. Mainly loose bandages, a handful of assorted stims, and two kolto applicators. Enough to deal with some light medical issues.”

“You did well.”

Ashnox leaned forward on the console across the room with his head down and let out a chuckle. A strange noise under the circumstances. “Looks like the Force is on your side.”

“Wait, why?” Jae stood and started his way.

He pointed to the cracked screen. “This building is where Master Corrin Tok made his last stand, according to the logs. He was killed when the Imperials overran the building.” Lifting his index finger, he pointed to the ceiling. “He also had a shuttle he used to ferry his battalion from here to Blastfield Shipyards, and if I’m not mistaken, it’s still hidden on the roof.”

Jae had to consciously stop her mouth from falling open. _What were the chances of that? Finding a shuttle in the one place they took shelter_? “You’re joking, right? This is your dark attempt to be funny?”

He shook his head in bewilderment. “Always a chance it was destroyed in a strike, but it should be waiting for us.”

“I’m pretty good in a cockpit.” Loke offered. “Mainly Liberator fighters, but I could settle for the shuttle if we need to make a run for it.”

It was a tempting prospect, but Jae knew what had to be done. “No, I know where that shuttle is going. Sadly, we won’t be on board.”

Ashnox met her eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

 _A good question_. “You heard what Fiira said back there. We need to end this. It’s not my favorite option, but it might be our only one.”

M2 looked around at those assembled. “Perhaps a trip to the roof is required?”


	14. Striking A Bargain

### 14︱Striking A Bargain

#### Republic Command Center (Former)

#### Sith War Memorial Garden

#### Monarch’s Green

Confirming that there was indeed a shuttle-shaped metal object camouflaged on the rooftop, the team moved into the conference room. Even M2 had been guided to one of the chairs to passively participate. He behaved as normally as he could with the damage, but Jae still treated him gently for now. Ashnox was visibly uncomfortable with this whole arrangement as he paced on the far side.

Keying in an encryption code and a now memorized holofrequency, her hand hovered over the console. This was the only way, and there would be no going back. Striking the button, she stepped back and waited.

After three rings the Sith Lord appeared, standing tall and authoritatively. Wherever she was, they had moved past the surreptitious calls. Wrajj morphed from smug confidence to mild surprise. “Quite the crowd. It seems your group continues to grow.” 

“Just keeping the odds in our favor. You have Charnus in position?” 

“Straight to business, I see. Not yet. Darth Tormen has left system, leaving Charnus in command of all forces in orbit. He’s also the most likely to take over for Darth Decimus, assuming your people ever retake the Government District.” 

Loke raised a half-serious hand. "For those just joining this conversation, why can't you just do it yourself?" 

Wrajj smiled cruelly. "Frankly, I can’t face him alone without him expecting a trap. Having the Republic remove him deflects blame and suspicion from me." 

“How sweet.” Ashnox commented from behind them.

“Enough of the interrogation. Get me my shuttle and message me the coordinates.”

“Do your job, and it’ll be there. Transmitting location shortly.” Jae assured her flatly. With that, the Rattataki disappeared. In her wake, everyone looked for marching orders.

“ _Echuta_.” Jae swore at the console. “I’m going to go get everything together.”

“Need help?” Loke offered.

Jae shook her head. “Not yet. I need to do this alone, avoid distractions. If you can find me access codes for Belsavis though, that would be super useful.”

“Belsavis?” Sera blurted out.

“I’ll check to see if I have it in my datapad.” Loke nodded. 

Heading back into the main room, Jae found a discarded plasteel crate. _What looks useful_? Pulling a few tools off a nearby shelf, she tossed them in. There was no way of knowing what might be malfunctioning, or what last minute additions she may need to make. Easier to just make one trip and have too many options.

Voices came from back inside the conference area as Ashnox slumped down in one of the chairs. “Hard to believe this is what it’s come to. How much we’ve lost, just to get to this point.”

“My arm can be replaced,” Emtoo stated, “provided we can find a proper maintenance shop.”

“Not what I meant.”

Sera attempted to distract Ashnox from his mood. “Tell me about how you became a Jedi.”

“Hm- What?”

“The story about how you ended up gaining your knighthood. You never ended up telling the full story during our lessons.”

Jae walked over and paused outside the room. She was not trying to eavesdrop, but she had been curious herself about this story in particular. Ashnox had never directly offered it, and now seemed as good a time as any.

Ashnox pulled his eyes from the floor to meet her non-existent ones. “I really don’t think you want to hear the whole thing.”

“All we have is time until Jae’s done with the shuttle.”

“She has a point.” Loke said, leaned back on her makeshift chaise-lounge of plasteel crates and spare medical blankets. “Plus, I love a good war story.”

“So, this all happened almost a decade ago. Fiira and I…” Ashnox paused for a long moment before clearing his throat, “had been searching for a missing Jedi Master we thought had been kidnapped by the Empire during his investigation. Our search brought us to the Ghost Nebula...”

<< >>  


#### 3650 BBY

#### Umbara

Wind buffeted his then short, dark hair and clean-shaven cheeks as Ashnox Blackstar rocketed through the dense bioluminescent vegetation. Darkness was eternal on Umbara, thanks to thick clouds stopping most light from reaching the surface and its position in the Ghost Nebula. The natives had adapted to this ‘shadow world’, evolving to see the ultraviolet spectrum, but Ashnox had to settle for his Republic-issue goggles. Clearing the edge of the forest, he dodged a fallen tree, its radiant pink leaves the only warning. The terrain had become rough and rock-strewn, but at least there was still a path. Further up the mountain before him were branching trails. One of them, however, seemed to have a glowing light on an otherwise dark barren slope. Worth a shot, he thought, opening up the throttle again. Braking to a stop, he could see that the light was some sort of marker for a facility entrance, built directly into the rock. The speeder outside was unoccupied, but the whole scene felt too quiet. He cut the engine, listening for any sort of ambush, but heard only the breeze.

Activating his homing beacon to alert his Master to the potential lead, he swung his leg off the bike. Making a cursory check of his gear, he walked toward the glowing blue lamp. An Umbaran body lay in a heap next to some cargo crates, recognizable by his pale skin, gaunt appearance, and sunken eyes. He had been killed by a lightsaber, but there was no evidence of a weapon around the body. Faded Imperial logos were printed onto the crates, along with the shipping destination of Moros Outpost. _Definitely the right place_. More artificial lights lit the corridor beyond, and Ashnox felt a strong Force presence nearby. He removed his goggles as he entered, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the change.

Ahead of him were the remains of a blast door, peeled back like the skin of a fruit. It would have taken incredible force to cause such damage… or the Force itself. Droid limbs from protocol and medical droids lay scattered across the floor inside, wires frayed from joints with melted edges. Power boxes and console screens appeared to have been torn from the walls, sparks flickering light in the hallway. Steam sprayed from a damaged pipe, the hissing drowning out most other noises. It appeared the larger room was some sort of laboratory, filled with equipment and a wall of durasteel canisters. Two more Umbarans lay slumped in a corner, likely some sort of scientists or engineers.

Before one of the laboratory tables was the distinctive vertical horns, fleshy lethorns, and indigo skin that Ashnox was looking for. Clad in white and gray robes, it reflected the purity of his role as a revered healer. He held a datapad, looking over a report.

"Master Visto Apollis?"

The Chagrian spun at the sound, his eyes wide. Was that fear? It looked strange on him. "Oh! Padawan! What are you doing here?" He seemed to relax some at seeing a familiar face. He set down the report to greet the newcomer.

"Looking for you. We found the listening post in the nebula. There were bodies everywhere. Master Tans and I thought you might be in trouble, and came to assist."

"Not a moment too soon! Ever since the treaty, I've been telling the Council that we need to be prepared, that the Sith will come after us again. The Empire made fools of us, slaughtered the greatest among us... And now I have my proof."

“Proof?”

“He’s mad…” A voice croaked from the wall. It was a man, dressed in armored Sith garb. Swinging a few inches over the floor, the figure was fitted with a slave collar, his robe ragged and singed where a lightsaber had torn through it. His arms were bound over his head, which drooped from exhaustion. One eye was swollen shut and purple, burns and blood disfiguring his skin. It was clear he was in excruciating pain. “My name, my name is Lord Urphon. You have to help me.”

Ashnox stepped closer in disbelief. "Have you been torturing him!? What have you done?"

Apollis sneered at his prisoner before motioning at the stacked cylinders. "Nothing he didn't deserve. He was building a weapon to use on the Republic. A mist that makes the mind become feral and violent. Those affected become mindless, raging beasts, killing anything that they see. Urphon referred to it as the ‘Galaxy’s natural state’.”

“You’re… proving my point.” Urphon managed wryly.

“Silence.” A bolt of force lightning suddenly hit the Sith, making him scream in agony. Ashnox leapt back at seeing the once revered Jedi release his barrage of dark side energy. Plasma discharge arced off the metal. After a long moment that felt like an eternity, the prisoner went still. Wisps of smoke rose off his scorched flesh and from under his armor.

“No…” Ashnox was frozen in shock at what he had witnessed.

Apollis turned back to Ashnox calmly, but his irises had turned yellow-orange from the power flowing through his body. “Now I'm going to put it to better use. On Ziost. On Dromund Kaas. Anywhere the Sith try to hide. We'll fill the skies with it, and they’ll destroy themselves from within. During the war, I watched friends die, saw worlds burn, and tried to heal the shattered bodies of children – all in vain. Just last year the Sith slaughtered my people on Mindor. It’s time for the Empire to feel that hopelessness firsthand."

"Listen to yourself! We need to stop the Imperial plot, yes, but committing genocide? Claiming that peace is a lie? You'd be no better than him! You sound like the Sith!"

"Some of us need to make that sacrifice. Some of us need to follow their rules to defeat them once and for all. And I'll need your help to finish this. Help me for the greater good."

“No.” Ashnox shook his head. “We could have taken this to the council. The weapon samples, the datafiles, even Lord Urphon for his testimony. But you’ve gone too far. Your methods mean that all this evidence is tainted.”

“The Council is weak and hiding on Tython!” Apollis screamed. “They’re too afraid to do what needs to be done! Hiding in that half-built academy and waiting for the Imperials to finish us off. Now they’ll pay for sacking Coruscant and our temple.”

“I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you stop me. I'm sorry, Padawan." He ignited his emerald blade, adopting a battle stance.

Ashnox’s breath caught in his throat. Did Master Apollis really want to kill him? Had he fallen so far? Snapping out of it, he quickly armed himself, the blade creating its distinctive snap-hiss of yellow.

It was clear how unprepared he was when the first swing came within inches of his head. He felt the blade’s power and motion ripple across his skin from the proximity. Focusing on his training, Ashnox leaped backward, adopting a more defensive stance. Blocking another hit, he kept his saber moving, focusing on deflecting or dodging over offense. _Just like my sparring sessions with Master Tans… Except for his massive difference in power, experience, and willingness to kill me_. Luckily, it seemed Apollis has spent far more time practicing his Force drills over saber combat. He relied far more on the simple Form I, without the flourish or improvisation that Ashnox worked so hard on.

The young human batted away another swing. “I don’t want to fight you!” Staying in motion helped give him room to maneuver, and he hoped avoiding some of the strikes would drive home his point.

Apollis was resolute. “This is the only way to save us.”

Shifting his weight, Ashnox prepared for the next attack, only to have something solid hit him from behind. The holoprojector struck him in his right shoulder, almost spinning him around with the kinetic energy. It throbbed as he attempted to regain his balance, parrying another blow as he did. It was the will of the Force that he had avoided being hit on his dominant left side, which might have disarmed him. Ashnox dove out of the way, rolling back to a standing position, and to make space for a better strategy.

Dodging another projectile, he pleaded with his opponent. “You were the best of us, Master! A healer with compassion and empathy!”

“I still am. Soon I’ll heal the Order and the Republic.” Around the room, a variety of tools and loose supplies began to float. With a shift in the Force, they began to fly around the room in a building tornado.

Fragile beakers shattered and canisters toppled as the maelstrom formed in the enclosed space. Impacts dented metal paneling and tossed the dead Umbarans like toys. It drove Ashnox into a tighter space, and closer to Apollis’s blade. If he was not careful, he would fall victim to the whirlwind as well.

Avoiding a two-handed overhead strike, Ashnox tapped into the Force to dart under the attack. Slashing past his opponent with his blade out, the young Jedi spun to bring his guard up again. It was unnecessary. The Master stood still, his saber frozen in mid-swing. A smoking wound ran along his torso. Apollis’s saber deactivated, falling from his hands. Around the room, the storm subsided, debris clattering to the ground.

Instinctually Ashnox moved to catch the man, lowering him to the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You know… I’m right.” The corruption was gone from the dark Jedi’s eyes, but a hardness and disappointment remained. His head fell back on the floor as the strength left him. “You’ve doomed us…” A final sigh escaped his lips.

Fiira Tans stepped through the destroyed threshold, her saber hilt in one hand. Whatever had happened here, it was clear she was too late. Her Padawan was kneeling next to the Jedi Master’s body.

"Ashnox." She slowed as she approached. If not for the black streak marring his light colored robes, she might have mistaken Apollis as sleeping. She quickly glanced around the laboratory for any other threats, spotting the still swaying Sith corpse and barrels of chemical weapons. "What happened here?"

Ashnox's voice was barely a whisper. "He gave me no choice."

<< >>  


#### Present Day

#### Corellia

“After it was all over, I was brought before the Council. They looked at the evidence we gathered, the actions I had taken, and in the end granted me my knighthood. The whole experience was strange and surreal.” Ashnox’s eyes were unfocused as he stared off at nothing. “How could I possibly be a good Jedi if I had gained my position from killing one of our own? One of our best?” 

Jae still stood outside the door, ignoring the growing stiffness in her arms from holding the box of supplies. Slaying a mentor figure and getting rank? Sounded more like the Sith than their light-sided brethren. If nothing else, that explained some of her partner’s apprehension about the Council, even while feeling like he needed to carry out their directives.

Loke sat forward as she analyzed the situation. “In defeating the fallen Master, it was equivalent to taking down a Sith Lord. You showed courage, skill, overcame the hardship of facing one of your own, and kept your own darkness in check as you defended yourself. Although an uncommon way of dealing with the trials, it sounds like you displayed everything they were looking for without a formal structure.”

Ashnox chuckled. “You sound like the Jedi Council.”

“Now that’s a terrifying thought.” Loke visibly shuddered. “But they both deserved justice. They both had plans to murder millions, and if you hadn’t gone in there and stopped Apollis, evil would have triumphed.”

He nodded tepidly. “I know. It’s the problem here too. Jae’s been right this whole time. Charnus has a reputation as a brutal monster, and he controls a sizeable portion of the forces both here and on the ships above us. I’ve just been too afraid to risk our lives to do the right thing, worried that it’ll make us no better than the Sith.” Gathering himself, he stood. “That changes now. It’s up to us to make the difference.”

The hint of a smile formed on Jae’s lips. She never minded hearing that she was right, but knowing that Ashnox understood finally… It gave her a bit more confidence that they could pull this off. Keeping her footsteps quiet, she slipped toward the turbolifts and headed for the roof.

<< >>  


#### Baklaven Hall (Guardian Hold 4)

#### Archival Square

Bakvalen Hall was one of the most illustrious private manors on Corellia. The ancestral seat of the Bakvalen family, their home was a landmark on the border of Axial Park. They claimed descent from the early Corellian heroes of the Republic, and supposedly had a number of more current heroes among their family line. Very little of the background mattered, however, when troops were marching on the front gate.

Romat looked down her sights again. No sign of the enemy, but no news was almost never good news. They would need to stay vigilant. The Empire had come in hard and fast earlier, and without better ideas of their numbers, better not to chance it.

A group of heavy droids led the Rift Alliance forces that had just entered the main courtyard. Gilded statues, more common than Romat would have expected, sat outside the front entrance. _Perhaps it was a Corellian cultural thing_. More heavily fortified than most of the museums as well. The Bakvalen family must be seriously concerned about thieves.

"Balmorran war droids." Tora said wryly. "I'd recognize those shapes anywhere. Fought enough of them when they were under Imperial control.

Din chuckled. "Just glad they're on our side this time. Give the Empire a taste of their own medicine"

Both their tones seemed to indicate just how much the struggle on Balmorra still weighed on them. They had lost half of Tempest Squad when the planet fell - leaving only Kreska, Tora, Din, and Callisto. The survivors punished the Empire for that defeat, but here they were again. Another world the enemy had subjugated.

"Anyone know who those commandos are?” Tora asked the group as they watched a second group break off to head for the old servants' entrance. “Never seen their species before." 

Romat switched to her macrobinoculars again and zoomed in. Under their grey-brown helmets and armor was patterned skin of bright blue males and red females. Their eyes, ringed in white, were glowing orange or blue, respectively. Only one planet had such a distinct look.

"Voss." She reported in.

“Hm. Thank you, Sergeant.”

A few flashes came from inside the shadowed doorways, but otherwise the area around the compound was quiet. Scanning the dirty streets, damaged trees, and torn up lawns, there was not a soldier in sight. _Maybe this was a bit of rare good news_. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, the comm line came back to life. “This is Commander Dol-Tok. Objective secure. Our alliance thanks you for your service.”

“Acknowledged. Moving out.”


	15. A Debt Paid

### 15︱A Debt Paid

#### Republic Command Center (Former)

#### Sith War Memorial Garden

Replacing the engine panel, Jae stepped back to examine her work. Everything looked flush and secure. Still clad in the faded colors of Corrin Tok's unit under a layer of filth that had accumulated these past weeks, the shuttle would be space worthy at least as far as Belsavis. It surprised her that it had survived this long in a warzone without being stolen or destroyed. Sure, it had been covered by netting for camouflage, but that was not much defense with the Empire hunting down any chance of resistance. She studied the ship while lost in thought. If she- No, _when_ she handed it over, their escape route from this place went with it.

But that was the price she had to pay to end this.

Letting out the breath she had held for far too long, she walked up the cargo ramp and toward the cockpit. As she walked, Jae keyed in a simple set of her current coordinates in a text-only message and hit send. Reaching the navicomputer, she referenced her datapad to start putting in a pre-arranged series of jumps. This flight plan would automatically take the shuttle straight to Belsavis without input, probably making this too easy for Wrajj. At least it would take her to the outer edge of the Galaxy - and make her one less potential threat.

Footsteps came from behind her, and she started to reach for her weapon when she recognized the sound of a defeated sigh. Out of anyone, she was glad he had check on her. “How are you holding up?”

“Been better.” Ashnox admitted. “Loke found the access codes you needed to get through the planetary blockade. The ones this shuttle will need at least.”He moved to stand behind her with the datapad in his hand.

Straightening, Jae turned to take the information from him and looked him in the eyes. “Thanks for bringing them up here. She’ll be here in a few, and it’ll go much smoother if everything’s ready.”

Ashnox’s jaw was tense as he nodded. “I still don’t fully agree with all this, but you know I’m with you. No matter what this crazy plan ends up throwing at us before it’s all over.”

She pushed up on her toes to kiss him gently. “I appreciate your support.”

As she programmed in the identification codes, they heard the growl of an approaching engine. A small craft that could only be Wrajj and that speeder bike she escaped on after the massacre at CorSec. She noticed Ashnox move to the edge of the ramp with his hand on his hilts. Jae knew he would not attack the Sith, even if the thought crossed his mind. A fight right now was something they could not afford. 

Dismounting her speeder bike, Wrajj left the vehicle idling as she abandoned it against the wall. It would only be a hassle, taking up unnecessary space in the cargo area. Leaving it active just seemed a different sort of wasteful, even in a warzone.

“Where’s Charnus?” Jae asked pointedly. 

Wrajj smirked. “He’ll be planetside shortly. I’ve been put in charge of the Imperial Commando Outpost south of here at Liberty Tower. After a bit of goading and insistence that he needs to come in person, he agreed to come down.” 

“Hidden behind a wall of troops? That wasn’t what we agreed.” 

“There was no way he would have landed here without at least the illusion of security.” She gestured insanity. “He’s more paranoid about threats than most of the Dark Council. If it makes you feel any better, I've ordered most of them out on an aerial patrol in about an hour.”

“You’re unbelievable.” 

Wrajj let her eyes wander over the fuselage, taking in every spot of chipped paint and carbon scoring. “Are you sure this thing will even fly?” 

Jae tried not respond with anger at her veiled accusation. “It’ll fly you out of here. I checked it personally. What happens when you get to your destination is up to you.”

“My plan-”

“Is none of my concern. Yeah, I got it.”

She spoke to the air as she continued her lap around the ship. “I was going to say ‘is going smoothly thus far.’ I have the locations on Belsavis where the Ratatakki gangs are being held, along with some of the other more violent species. Once I’ve freed my brethren, I’ll have my own personal army to grow my power base.” 

“Good luck with that.”

Ashnox stepped forward to confront the Sith. It was enough of a shift that even Wrajj’s hand moved closer to her saber hilt. “Answer me one thing. Why? Why do all this for a group of criminals? Your plan has nothing to do with Charnus.”

Wrajj kept eye contact as she relaxed slightly. “I haven’t forgotten about Charnus. Once I lived on Rattatak with my parents and three siblings. It was a brutal world, and we didn’t have much. Back then it didn’t matter, as I’d never known anything more. But then a group of Sith came to gather slaves for Dromund Kaas. They had sent parties before, capture a few dozen before they left again, but this time they came to my village. A few of our warriors stupidly tried to fight them, and my father was… less than willing to go with them.” She paused for a moment to consider what else to reveal. “Charnus led the group that day, and he tortured my father to death for his disobedience. It was to punish him and serve as an example for the rest of us.”

“That’s horrible. Just brings up the question I asked you before: Why serve the Empire?” 

“He doesn’t remember the small child filled with hatred, but I’ll never forget. The Empire and the Sith eventually gave me power, and I have to respect that. I’m taking that power and I’ll use it to finally kill that man, leave him broken after all these years.”

Jae shook her head. “I just want this over with. To have the Empire leave this planet so I can get back to living my life.”

Another cruel smile. “Hopefully we never see one another again. May the Force ever serve you, and keep watching the skies.”

A ping sounded from the Sith lord’s holocom as she slipped inside the cargo area. A loud groan caught Jae’s attention. Positioning herself in a more direct line-of-sight, she watched the woman remove the unit from her belt, take a moment to compose herself, and then answer. The floating visage looked like how Jae imagined every high-ranking Imperial officer, uptight and smugly sure of their own superiority. Wrajj was overly tense about seeing him as well, which made this much more enjoyable.

"General Dane, how goes the offensive?"

"Lord Wrajj, you've been out of contact for some time now. Darth Argintus and I were concerned something unfortunate might have happened. What is your status? Is the outpost secure?"

“Your concern was unnecessary.” Wrajj scoffed. Her confident mask was firmly back in place. "We all have our role to play, General. I was dealing with a small Republic group I discovered. Now that I'm finished with them, I'll prepare for Darth Charnus's arrival."

"Very good." He replied brusquely. "And please make sure report in more frequently. The biggest threats come from where we least expect."

Wrajj's eyes narrowed at his attempt at a polite tone, although his displeasure was clear. "Wrajj out."

Moments later the main hatch closed and the engines burst to life as the shuttle prepared to go on its next adventure.

<< >>  


#### Resistance Outpost

#### Archival Square

A provisional outpost was forming in the middle of the square as the Imperials withdrew, tucked into the opening of a large pipe for protection on three sides. Resistance forces had driven speeders and hauled debris that looked sturdy enough to give them proper cover to place their fighters behind. A handful of Republic infantry had taken shelter as well, using their own strength to bolster the assembled forces. 

After triple-checking that the area was indeed secure, Tempest moved cautiously down the incline to join the group. A few of the more skittish civilians started to raise their weapons toward the dark armor before recognizing the Republic emblems on their shoulders. Even still, they were wary of any newcomers and potential deception.

“Identify yourself! Are you Republic?”

“If we were Imperials, you’d already be dead.” Tora’s vocoder-tinged voice was flippant. “We’re Tempest Squad.”

The man sounded flustered at her response. “Oh! Well, um… Welcome. Make yourselves at home.”

Looking down the opening, they could see how the Resistance was arranging their base. Each area was divided by large pieces of fabric running along ropes that acted more like curtains to provide some separation. At one end was a large group of soldiers and partisans surrounding a small fire and sharing a communal pot of food. It made Romat’s stomach rumble in comparison to the simple and tasteless food she had consumed for breakfast.

At least a place to sit down would be nice. They had been on the move for hours - and in the field wearing full armor for more than a day.

Walking further in, they passed a wall of random crates and stacked supplies. Medical supplies from local hospitals, rations and blaster rifles from both Republic and Imperial troopers, donated blankets and bedding from sympathetic civilians. Much of it had been taken directly from the battlefield and arranged randomly in whatever container was available. She even spotted some sort of handmade bladed weapon laying on one of the tables. The glaive was decorated with detailed patterns carved into the shaft.

“Hey, Sergeant. You with us?” Tora called out.

“Yeah.” Romat looked around approvingly as she removed her helmet. “Just taking it all in.” This place would more than suffice for what they needed and meant they could avoid the longer trek back to the local headquarters. Assuming they could find a secure terminal to transmit all of their intelligence back to command.

Tora motioned toward the fire at the far end. “We’re going to grab some chow."

“Save some for me. I’m going to see if Din and I can’t find a secure channel, and then we’ll meet you back there.”

“Will do.”

Hidden around the corner was a spartan but functional comm station, manned by a couple Republic troopers. They stiffened to see special forces heading their way. Romat suppressed her urge to laugh at how uncomfortable they both suddenly seemed. Tempest Squad armor apparently opened lots of doors that were closed to most military personnel. Whatever made the job easier.

Din greeted them. “Afternoon. How goes it?”

One of them stepped forward and stood at parade rest. “This comm station is fully functional, sir. Wish I could say the same about our current supply lines though. Everything right now is being salvaged or raided from the battlefield. Half the time it’s from our own casualties. We’re stretched thin, but holding.”

“You’re doing a great job, Private.” Romat assured him with a smile. “Any chance we could borrow the terminal for a private call?”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” With that, the pair slipped back out toward the main entrance.

Din crouched to program in both the holofrequency and their unique encryption code to add extra protection to the datastream. Especially after the jamming earlier, precautions were essential.

“Axial Main, this is Tempest Squad.”

“We read you, Tempest.” A tense looking comm officer appeared on the display. “Things are a bit hectic around here. General Aves and his command staff arrived from Labor Valley late this morning, and everyone is gearing up for the assault.”

Romat cocked her head slightly. “What assault? Baklaven Hall?”

“Negative, Tempest. Baklaven Hall is secure. Our scouts have narrowed down the location of the Imperial Guard commander for this area, Commander Trainor. He’s fortified inside the Museum Republica. It’ll be a hard fight, but if our strike teams can hit hard and fast enough, we think we may be able to capture him before the Imps can respond.”

“Bold.” Din commented while he stroked his tentacles.

Romat agreed, but the tactician in her questioned the limited scope. “Good luck with the strike, Axial, but what about the other Imperial targets? Taking out Trainor knocks out a chunk of their oversight and chain of command, but it won’t lessen the troops they’ll throw at us once they figure it out.”

The man gave a half-hearted shrug on the other end. “That’s way above my pay grade, Tempest. If you’ve discovered other targets, I can pass them up the chain of command. No guarantees that they’ll even consider them until after the strike though.”

 _If nothing else, it was worth a shot_. “Tempest has intel on the main Imperial Garrison. I’ll transmit the images and intel we collected momentarily. Our assessment is that all the remaining ground troops will be deployed from and directed from there. My team would like permission to carry out an operation to put it out of commission for good.”

“We could give this to the fleet to try and bombard from orbit.”

 _No_. This one would be Tempest’s responsibility. “Negative. Target is shielded and well-protected against air assault. Our team will work up an operational plan and pass it back once completed.”

A respectful nod. “Acknowledged. Good luck, Tempest. For the Republic.”

“For the Republic.”

Shutting down the feed, Romat could not be sure if she was much hungrier, or if she had just killed her appetite altogether.

<< >>  


#### Republic Command Center (Former)

#### Sith War Memorial Garden

As the turbolift doors slid open, Ashnox moved ahead and went to rejoin the other Jedi. Jae moved slower while processing the meeting on the rooftop. Analyzing Wrajj’s body language and that strange conversation she overheard. The woman was manipulative as hell, but it at least appeared that she was all in on their deal. Now Jae just needed to pin down exactly where this ‘Liberty Tower” was actually located.

Passing the dead trees and long shadows yet again, a glint caught her eye. Something reflective on the floor over where they had originally made camp when they arrived. She crept closer, her curiosity tempered with caution.

A small pool of bright blue liquid glowed beneath the chair against the taupe tiles around it. Following their path, Jae saw more droplets leading up to where M2 sat quietly. Looking closely, the leakage came from around the edge of M2’s damaged torso armor. It looked almost like he was… _bleeding_. She had spent enough time building him that she had a disturbing theory about what had happened.

“Emtoo, you’re leaking. Is that what I think it is?”

"I was not entirely truthful with my earlier statement. Scans indicate shrapnel damage to my main power core. I have switched to reserve power, but it will only last a short time." He paused, seeming to consider his situation. "I am... afraid, Jae. I do not want to become non-functional again. And I'm sorry. I do not want to leave my debt unfulfilled or lose your companionship again, but am currently unable to complete this mission. When you depart, I will remain here."

Jae placed her hand on his armored chest, her eyes wet. Reactivating him was to give him a chance to get far away from his base programming. To be more than just another infantry droid. She had come too far to let her companion end his journey in the middle of this warzone. "Emtoo, you did protect me. You're the reason I didn't die back there. Your debt is more than paid. And I'm not going to let you die here." Jae called to the younger Jedi. "Sera, I need you to take Emtoo back to Republic headquarters."

The Miraluka approached cautiously. "Are we sure that's the best idea? You'll need all of us to get into Charnus's building."

"And if we fail, we need the Republic to bombard that building from orbit until it’s dust. My friend here already has firsthand recordings of our journey up to this point in his databanks, and I'll upload a copy of the targeting data for good measure. Hopefully they’ll have the parts to get him working again, if not replace all his damaged pieces."

Sera cast a glance back at her master, who nodded her approval. “I’d prefer we not divide our forces, but Jae’s right. We need to have a contingency, and that droid won’t survive the trip back himself. You can take the speeder, and we’ll find another way to get to target.”

Ashnox stood against the wall, his arms crossed. “Make sure they know it’s only if we fail. I’d prefer not to die in a Republic bombardment.”

“Will do.” Sera left to go gather her things.

M2 walked slowly to the door before turning to Jae. “Thank you for calling me your friend.” With that, he headed back toward the front entrance.

After they left, silence fell over the room. There was no coordination to it, just each of them retreating into their own thoughts to consider the situation and their role in it. A few muted clanks came from outside as Sera grabbed what she needed for the return trip and escorted M2 out of the ruined building. The echo of crunching glass under metal feet as they departed snapped them all out of it, and they cast glances at one another.

Ashnox jerked his head toward the exit. “With those two gone, it’ll just be the three of us." Although obvious, it was his way of encouraging them to discuss the changing odds that hung over them. Even if they had tried to press on, they all recognized that M2 was far more of a liability than an asset with his wounds. 

“If we all face him together, hopefully that’ll be enough.” Loke looked up from the spot she had been focused on to punctuate her words.

Jae shook her head. "It has to be, or all this was a complete waste."


	16. Falling Tears

### 16︱Falling Tears

#### Dauntless

#### Valor-class Cruiser

On the bridge of the Republic flagship, the shields were holding against the continual fire of the Imperial naval vessels. After dancing around one another for hours, the battle had finally joined, with both sides throwing everything they had against one another. Outside were flashes of blue as the plasma bolts dissipated, a rainbow of deadly fire flashed between the two factions, and fighters danced and spun like small insects between their behemoth capital ships. Another Imperial destroyer cracked in half as its shields failed in a hail of missile fire. At this point, any Imperial losses were worth celebrating, as the numbers were not on the Republic’s side.

Inside, the crew moved in hurried yet rigorously trained motions- running weapons systems, outmaneuvering their opponents, and mitigating any damage. Organized pandemonium more than anything.

Lieutenant Dalls had only joined this command a few months back and tried to stay focused. This was her first real battle, and the whole experience was sensory overload. _What was this feeling? Terror? Excitement? Bloodlust?_ Perhaps it was all three, but she would worry about that if she made it out of this alive. Spotting new contacts on her console, something caught her eye. The only people heading _away_ from the battle.

Dalls spun in her chair. “Sir, scans show an Imperial shuttle heading toward the surface from the Taris. It’s being flanked by scarlet Mk. VIIs.” The advanced version fighters were uncommon with their heavier shields and weaponry. Their bright colored wing panels made them unmistakable.

“Scarlet? Those are Imperial Guard pilots.” Commander Terrona considered it for a moment before waving it off. “Unless they’re headed to attack, we have bigger things to worry about. Send a warning to Republic Command on the surface and then back to your station. We need to take out that flagship.”

“Yes… Yes, sir.”

The Ensign manning the defensive systems console interrupted her concern. “Incoming fire! Shifting deflector shield power to the port bow!

A flash lit up the left side of the bridge as the plasma dissipated on the energy field. Along with it came a disconcerting shudder.

“Damage report!” Terrona ordered.

“Shields are holding at fifty percent.”

“Good.” He strode toward the rail that separated most of the bridge crew from the command area. “I need as much fire as we can afford focused on that Imperial frigate approaching from starboard. Ops team - order our fighters to redirect to the Proteus! They’re taking too much fire, and we can’t afford to lose their position on our flank!”

A chorus of “Yes sir” came in response.

Dalls watched a wing of Liberator fighters streak over the bridge and off toward the Thranta-class corvette that streamed smoke and venting oxygen from a hull breach. As they closed the distance, the harassing Imperial fighters peeled off to tangle with their Republic enemies.

The Imperial frigate, meanwhile, was make its own run on the Dauntless at ramming speed. Its shield glowed brightly as bolt after bolt was punctuated with burning blooms of fire from exploding missiles. Finally, the protective barrier disintegrated, and the ship was shredded by pounding weapons fire. Armor plating boiled and structural beams warped as the capital ship drifted off course. In a dramatic flash, the ship snapped in half, volatile fuel and stored munitions ignited by the smaller blasts.

As the pieces began to scatter, Dalls and the crew turned their attention back to the Imperial flagship. The Tears of Taris was their objective, whether it would be destroyed or taken by force was still to be seen.

The communications officer’s voice carried from behind them. “Sir, we have new orders coming in from the Supreme Commander. I’m transferring them to your console.

“This can’t be right.” Terrona said as he scanned the screen. “All stations, cease fire and disengage immediately!”

“Sir?” Dalls asked in confusion. Their losses were tragic, and the battle was taking its toll, but to withdraw?

“Recall all fighters and prepare these coordinates for immediate departure.”

“Yes, sir.”

<< >>

#### Skyview Lounge

#### Monarch’s Green

Shattered viewports encircled the once posh bar, located on the highest level of the Jewel of Corellia Hotel. It was likely quite the place back before the invasion, with its clean lines and wroshr wood paneling. Now it was littered with ruined furniture, shards of flexiglass, and a thin layer of pulverized duracrete that seemed to have settled onto every surface. Even the shelves of alcohols from across Republic space were mostly destroyed, save for a few lucky survivors.

Jae stood near the edge as the wind whipped her coat. Her face hardened as she stared into the sky. Republic ships, hazily hanging in orbit, suddenly blinked out of sight. One-by-one and occasionally in pairs, the entire fleet disappeared.

“What the-” 

“Something wrong?” Loke Sanna asked as she stood to join her. 

“It’s the Republic fleet. They just jumped out of the system with no warning. I can’t tell if there’s some bigger plan, or if we were just abandoned here.”

“Trust that there’s some larger plan. If we’re stuck here, it just means we have even more reason to see this through.” The human’s light eyes focused on her, frustrated yet resolved. She was clearly fighting to control her true feelings on the subject.

Anger still rose inside Jae, regardless of the reasons. That fleet was the only thing protecting their forces from orbital bombardments, as well as providing a chance for reinforcements and supplies. If the Senate or the military brass were willing to abandon everyone to this occupation, what were those left behind supposed to fight for? Did they have an option to grab Ascension and escape? Could they even escape Axial Park to make it back to the ship?

Ashnox stood some distance away next to the swaying shreds that used to be curtains. He looked southward through his macrobinoculars. “I have a lock on Charnus’s shuttle. Escort fighters just broke off to head back while he lands.” Pulling the eyepieces away, he turned to look at them. He was clearly conflicted and trying to internalize the still fresh loss of his master. “As much as I hate to admit it, Wrajj actually pulled it off.”

“If nothing else, the one thing we can rely on is her drive for vengeance.”

“More her selfish nature and penchant for deception.”

Loke had wandered over to the bar and was letting her eyes wander over what was left of the inventory. “Either way, things are in motion. So, how are we getting him out of that building? I assume he won’t fall for another urgent meeting, especially with Wrajj halfway to Belsavis.”

Jae sighed. “No, I don’t think he’s quite that gullible.”

“Our best shot is probably just getting inside and isolating him on the top floor. Take him on directly.” Ashnox suggested. “That doesn’t help getting past whatever guards there are outside, but I figured we’re working backward on this one.”

Loke stood to pace as she worked through a plan. “If we do that, it would be better to lure him out onto the shuttle platform. From there, if we don’t kill him in combat, maybe we can force him off the edge. Pun halfway intended, of course.”

“That could backfire on us. Exposed to fighter attack, and if he gets a clear shot on one of us, he won’t hesitate to take it.”

“Well, good thing it won’t just be the two of us. We can take his attention and open him up to a clear shot from Jae. Besides, he’s an old man against two Jedi Masters. I think we’ve got this.”

Jae seemed less sure. “Just in case, it might be good to come up with some sort of backup plan. If he proves too powerful or one of you gets injured while we try to get inside.”

Ashnox nodded. “I’m open to ideas. If there’s something you want to try, we can keep it in reserve until we need it.”

One of those times Jae wished she still had her borrowed Republic rifle. Or the shuttle that had been parked nearby until she handed it to the Sith. She already had a couple ideas in mind, but the problem came in making sure they were feasible. They were not even sure how they were going to make it to that building in the distance, let alone get inside.

Well, they would burn that bridge when they got to it. Or maybe the Republic would burn down the whole building with them inside it. 

<< >>  


#### Resistance Outpost

#### Archival Square

Romat sat quietly as she took stock of her remaining gear. Power packs for her rifle, a grenade, a couple ration bars if she needed them… In her time with Tempest, she found it was prudent to keep track. The last time anyone wanted to suddenly be without a functioning weapon or gear was in the middle of a mission. Things looked alright for now, depending on where the team decided to go from here, or if they received another objective from Command.

Tora sat on the crate across their little huddle, fully focused on sharpening her durasteel combat knife. Romat watched her quietly with a degree of academic curiosity. Smooth, steady strokes in one direction. Even for all they had been through, only a few strands of the human’s blonde hair had fallen loose of the tight bun. Her trademark neck tattoo, a series of interlocking concentric circles, peeked out from the edge of her armor’s undersuit. Romat had never asked if there was meaning behind them. She doubted Tora would share even if there were a detailed story. It was just the kind of soldier she chose to be.

“If everyone else is moving on the Guard Commander,” Tora spoke loud enough for the rest of the team to hear while she worked, “I say we make a run on the Garrison.”

“I passed our intel back to command, but still haven’t received permission.” Romat responded.

“Forget command. The Imps won’t expect something so direct, and maybe the place will be less defended while the other attack is happening.”

Romat balked. “With all due respect, if we go in there now, we won’t have any backup or contingency. It’s likely a one-way trip.”

“Not the first time we’ve been told that.” Callisto growled. “Better to go down while sticking it to the enemy than sit here waiting for Command to eventually give us a non-answer.”

Tora aimed the knifepoint in the Cathar’s direction. “Waiting is how we lose this war. So, Romat, how do we get in?”

Romat was sardonic. “Honestly, the only way I can think of us getting in at this point was if we figured out a way to fly. None of you have any jump jets stashed away in your gear, do you?”

Din’s almond eyes widened in excitement. “Actually, I think I saw a few jump jets among the piles of supplies. Probably taken from some of our fallen troopers, but I doubt the Resistance will mind parting with them.”

The Nautolan returned a few minutes later pushing a cart filled with battered but still mostly intact jump jets. Built like a trooper’s supply backpack, they held fuel cells and a pair of directional jets that could launch a soldier through the air. Specialized units used these packs to fly into hard-to-reach areas without the need to risk transport shuttles. They took practice, which was likely why the Resistance was willing to part with them so easily.

Stopping next to the team’s annexed area, he gestured to the pile. “One order of jump jets!”

A Resistance member wearing a mix of battered armor and civilian gear appeared in the doorway. “Excuse me, sir. There’s a call for you.”

“For me?” Din asked as he pointed to his chest.

“For all of you.”

Tora’s brow furrowed. “Din, grab the cart. I don’t want those things wandering off.”

Major Roch Kreska’s tired face appeared on the holo. He was out of armor and appeared to be leaning on a crutch to take the pressure off his wounded hip. A few kolto-infused patches were wrapped with cloth bandages around his thigh and forearm, along with a smaller adhesive square on his forehead.

“Hello, Tempest.”

“Major?” Din’s shock was clear in his voice. “This is unexpected. How are you feeling?”

“Been better, but I think that’s true for all of us at this point.” The Zabrak chuckled. “Command says they haven’t heard from the team since hearing that you had a new target suggestion. Getting the impression that you guys might be about to do something reckless.”

Tora cocked her head. “Would you do anything differently if you were here?”

Kreska looked down with a sad smirk, “No, probably not.”

“Sounds like I’m following your example on this one then.” Tora replied with a tease.

“Sorry you’re missing all the action.” Din offered.

“So am I.” Kreska nodded solemnly. “I know it’s futile to try and stop you. This team has always been the ones to take the harder path, fight the greatest odds because it was the right thing to do. We’ve been willing to risk our lives and we’ve sacrificed everything to protect this Republic we love so much. Just like our namesake, we’ve battered enemy fortifications, brought down their ships, and left them devastated. I don’t need to wish you luck. This team has never needed simple platitudes to get the job done. If anyone is going to take down that target, it’ll be you four. It’s been the greatest honor of my life serving alongside each of you. Make ‘em hurt, Tempest. For the Republic.”

“For the Republic.” Tora repeated, straightening to attention. She snapped her hand up in a sharp salute, the rest of the team following her lead. “We’ll make you proud.”

“I know.” He said as he disappeared into darkness.

Romat watched Callisto break away to start examining the pile of jump jets they had brought with them. Din helped him lift the top ones so he could access the ones further down.

“What’s our status?” Tora asked.

Callisto rocked his hands like a scale finding its balance. “A few are unsalvageable with the blaster damage, but there’s more than four functioning ones. They all have at least a quarter tank. It won’t be enough for a scenic flight, but it should allow a few short hops between buildings.”

“Hopefully that’s all we need.” The Lieutenant turned back to Romat. “Do you agree, Sergeant?”

Hypothetically, there were a few buildings that would allow them the short bursts that Callisto was talking about. Really though, there was only one solid choice for making the jump. “It’s feasible. The best option for a jump point will be the Corellian Museum of Starships, provided we can find a way onto the roof. That will be the shortest distance to the Garrison.”

Tora nodded sharply. “I’ll take it. Din, get these things prepped for interface with our armor systems. Everyone be aware that we’ll need to ration spare ammo and grenades, as we’re skipping our issued packs. Any other comments before we break?”

Romat spoke up. “I have one more call to make.”

“Make it quick. I want us moving out in twenty.”

Once everyone else had slipped back out, Romat looked up to the top of the pipe she was standing in and sighed. _So, this is how it ends. Planning an insane assault on a hardened fortress in the middle of a park_. There was still one person she needed to talk to though. Muscle memory input Jae’s holofrequency. And she stepped back as it started to ring.

Jae appeared as a full figure on the miniature platform, her coat swaying around her. Behind her stood Ashnox, who looked drained, as well as a human woman Romat did not recognize. From the look on Jae’s face, it was apparent she was not expecting the call.

“Where are you calling from?” Jae asked urgently. “These calls aren’t safe!”

Romat stared at the figures blankly for a long moment. “Didn’t you hear? We destroyed the jammer this morning. Comms are back to normal.”

“What!?” Jae put her hands to her face. “No, we weren’t aware. We would have called for backup. Or pickup. Either way, it’s too late now.”

“Too late?”

“We have…” She searched for the correct word, “a mission we need to finish. Something I’d rather not say even on this line.”

 _Ah. One of those. Perhaps their time in the park had not been so different_. “I understand how that works. Tempest is about to embark on our own mission. I just wanted to call and let you know that I appreciated you both. That I wouldn’t be here without you, even if our odds aren’t great.”

“The feeling is mutual. Between seeing the fleet leave orbit and the loss of the tram line, this whole park is a losing battle at this point. Everyone is cut off or retreating rather than stay and fight. Everyone except us, it feels like.” Jae’s tone continued to grow in frustration with every word.

“Well, at least there’s some hope.” Romat countered, “Reports from the Safe House said some Twi’lek woman showed up and convinced Command to send an engineering team out to the auxiliary tram track. They repaired what damage there was to the Green Line. Unless something’s changed, we have the supplies and troops flowing again.”

“Sia Norrin.” Jae smiled at the sheer impossibility. She seemed almost prideful at the news. “I’m glad to hear that she made it.”

“Apparently your influence might have saved a lot of lives. I’m just hoping that the plan my team came up with doesn’t kill us before we can do some damage.”

Jae shook her head. “I don’t know about you guys, but it’s going to take a miracle to get us to target.”

Ashnox’s tiny form piped up from behind her. “I might have an idea about that.”


	17. Joyride

### 17︱Joyride

#### Skyview Lounge

#### Monarch’s Green 

After killing the call, Jae turned to Ashnox with guarded curiosity. “So, what’s the plan?”

The look in his eyes made it clear he was winding up with something that even he thought was a bit outlandish. “It’s two ideas mixed together in my head. First, we need Wrajj’s bike.”

“I don’t think we’re all going to fit on that thing.” If she was being honest, it looked like even Wrajj’s willowy frame was pushing the space limitations of the custom vehicle.

“No, no.” He motioned for her to wait for him to explain. “Sith aren’t especially known for their patience and hate being inconvenienced. Enough of them get murderous when they’re upset, which means the Imperial military goes out of their way to make things easier on them. One of these features is a transponder unit that they can use to identify themselves and get through checkpoints.”

Jae nodded her understanding. “Like a friend/foe designator on a battle droid.”

“Exactly. If we can use the one from Wrajj’s bike-”

Loke grinned. “Especially when she mentioned she’s running our target location…”

“-we can get past the main defenses before they have a chance to react.” Ashnox spread his hands to show off his finished thought.

“What’s the second part of this plan?”

Ashnox looked incredibly proud of whatever he had swirling around in his head. “We need to take you shopping.”

“Wait, what?”

“I like it.” Loke looked between the pair. “The fewer weapons firing on us during the ride in, the better. I can head back to the landing pad and pull the transponder, and then meet you on the street?”

Pulling a hydrospanner from her side belt, Jae tossed it to the Master. She was still burning with curiosity, but she was also willing to see how far this went. _Had to be a better plan than pretty much anything else_. “Here you go. If it’s like the ones I’m familiar with, it’ll be a thin, rectangular box connected to the comm system. Just be careful in case they booby-trapped it or something.”

A nod. “Not my first disassembly, but I appreciate the concern.”

As the doors closed on the turbolift, Jae turned back to Ashnox. “Okay, what’s the second part?”

“Remember Dubrillion? I figure if we’re going to try something this bold, we might as well do it in style.” He pointed downward toward another of war-torn blocks below them. Jae followed his direction until she saw it. A luxury speeder dealership. Some of the windows were broken, but it was mostly untouched. Considering the size, they would have quite the selection on the show floor. And unlike other stores with supplies like food, clothing, or valuables, almost no one was going to steal a speeder. It would only be a flashy way of drawing attention to yourself when the Empire was cracking down on any sort of rebellious acts.

“You’re crazy.” Jae laughed. Not that she had room to judge. This whole plan was absolutely insane. “Crazy, but this is why I love you.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard to add Wrajj’s designator, right?”

Jae shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Just connects to the engine’s power systems.”

He raised his eyebrows in excitement. “Let’s go shopping then.”

<< >>  


#### Corellian Museum of Starships

#### Archival Square

“Moving in on target now.” 

The strike team at the Museum Republica would either kill or capture Commander Trainor soon. Or fail and be repulsed by the elite Guards. Regardless of what happened, it was out of Tempest's hands now. 

“That’s our cue." Tora nodded sharply. "We’ll only have about an hour before they adapt and strike back hard.”

"Then let's not waste it."

Romat slipped on the jump jet harness and looked around at the others doing the same. She felt her anticipation and anxiety growing, and figured she needed any advantage she could take. It was why she finally took the advice she had been given what seemed like forever ago.

Pushing an injector against the side of her neck, she pulled the trigger. After the sharp pinch came a sudden rush of combat-grade adrenals. Colors became sharper, her senses heightened, every little sound came into focus. Part of her wished she could test this out in the gym. See how much further she might run, if she could lift far more than before. She knew the high would wear off eventually, and she just hoped she was still breathing when it did.

Sliding the helmet back onto her horned head, she shouldered her weapon before stalking through the open museum doors. It was a dim and silent tomb to the starships of ages past. The air was stale in here, the ventilation losing power ages ago, and then what little breeze stirring up dust. Her footsteps lightly echoed on the stone floors as she headed past the row of humanoid statues on either side in the entry hall. _Yet more of these statues_. A decorative feature that continued to be everywhere on this world, even in comparison to Coruscant.

Tora and the others spaced themselves out behind her as they moved in, alert for any stowaways, whether they be refugees or enemies.

The centerpiece of the museum was the _Liberator-class interceptor_. As the most common starfighter in Republic service, it was a popular exhibit for all the tourists that moved through here. Parked on a circular platform, many a wide-eyed child had imagined flying into battle behind its controls.

Romat bumped something with her toe and looked down to see a stuffed version of a Republic pilot in bright orange. A child’s toy dropped when whoever was visiting were hurried out by the Imperial invasion. There was a souvenir shop located in another one of the rooms, and its where this trinket likely came from. She had half a mind to pocket it for later, but the likelihood of ever returning it to its owner was near zero. 

On the back wall was one of the first prototypes of the VX-9 Redeemer gunship suspended by thick wires. After SIS had stolen blueprints for the versatile craft, the first attempts to reproduce it were by the Corellian shipbuilding facilities. Only specialized squadrons had the newer models due to cost, but its triangular hull and V-shaped wings were distinct to this series. A couple stray blaster burns stood out on the usually shiny backdrop. A reminder that the war had already beat them here as well, even if it did give the display some character.

Din’s voice came through her internal comm. “Turbolifts are over on the right. We can take those straight to the roof.” 

Something felt off, although Romat could not quite put her finger on it. Instead of following the team, she broke left. She needed to check on the best known and most visited of the permanent exhibits here - _The Lucky Lancer_. It was a _Rendaran-class_ shuttle that survived over a hundred combat missions. Maneuvering through ground fire, Imperial fleets, zealous fighter pilots, and coming out on top. For Corellians, it was a symbol of their people’s unrivaled skill in the cockpit.

Reaching the room though, there was no shuttle in sight, just some light debris scattered around the room. It was unclear from the damage just in this wing if the ship was destroyed, or if someone saved it in a last-minute relocation. Her stomach sank at the thought of yet another icon reduced to scrap, but Tempest was waiting, and they were on the clock.

Running back to the group, she found them next to an old captured Imperial _Dragonfly-class_ shuttle. Another trophy from the last war. Din was headed back toward them while shaking his head. 

“Where the hell did you go?” Tora demanded. 

“Just double-checking our flank.” Romat assured her. “All good.”

“Not so much here.” Din pointed behind him at an unmarked service door. “Turbolifts are down, and I can’t get them functioning again. We’ll have to take the maintenance staircase.”

Callisto let out an amused growl. “Hope everyone’s been getting their cardio in during PT.”

Romat was breathing hard by the time she made it through the service door to the rooftop. Even with her adrenal boost, the rocket pack literally weighed on her more than she expected. Before her was a plain stone surface that was mostly empty. A couple ventilation tubes and discarded crates sat next to the old shuttle platform used to deliver cargo and smaller exhibit parts to the museum. _Now this is where they should have a functioning Imperial shuttle_ , Romat thought. It would negate the need for their jump and allow them easy access to their target.

Moving to the edge, Romat looked across the gap at the Garrison's rooftop. Here came the hard part, assuming these jump jets functioned like they were supposed to and did not send them careening off to the streets below. Launching oneself like a mortar was not an exact science. _Well, it was, but there's no time to work it out right now_. 

As the team lined up, she took one last deep breath and put the control in her hand. She just needed to hold on tight and hopefully enjoy the ride.

<< >>  


#### Axial Boulevard

#### Monarch’s Green

Round headlights flashed as the sporty speeder rocketed through the damaged streets, kicking up trash and dust in its wake. A deep and throaty growl echoed off the buildings around it, changing pitch with every gear. Smooth, rounded lines and large side vents gave it a distinctly sleek look that matched what would have been a hefty price tag. Would have been, were this not an especially intense test drive. 

Jae’s teeth felt dry from the wind rushing past her head while grinning with delight. It was the opposite of practical, the opposite of subtle, and one hell of a ride. Tonight might be their last, but what a way to go out. Painted in a deep metallic violet, the occasional rays from the fading daylight made the vehicle sparkle brilliantly. She absolutely loved the color and had immediately gravitated to it when they wandered into what remained of the dealer showroom. 

_Maybe I’ll write the company a nice review from the front lines, if we survive. What company would pass up that sort of marketing_?

Even for what had happened and the certain death awaiting them at the end of this, Jae fought to push that crippling anxiety aside for just a few minutes. The warm air tinged with the smell of a bonfire that brought back memories of her childhood. As much as burning buildings could smell like a bonfire. A strange and somehow twisted thought to hang in her mind, but she could analyze herself on the other side of this.

Ashnox was holding on tight in the passenger’s seat. It may have been his idea, but he sat alert and scanning for threats while trying to not bounce out. As attentive and determined as he tried to look, it was clear he enjoyed every second of this as well. It would not change their past, but the trip seemed to be keeping him firmly focused on the present.

“Keep an eye out for craters! They’ll be hard to see until we’re on top of them!” He warned, yelling to be heard.

Repulsors pushed them upward to ‘jump’ a chunk of broken roadway as it tried to maintain what would have been a constant distance from the ground. _Must have been one of those craters_. The speeder came down with a solid amount of force while still staying generally on course. Although a little off balance, it appeared they still had the whole team present.

“You okay back there?”

And then there was Loke, who had insisted she crouch on the back divider of this speeding machine. Only containing two seats just added to the impracticality of the ride. She stayed mostly silent; her wrist wrapped around a fabric cargo strap she dislodged from behind the seats. The Master held one of her saber hilts in her free hand, ready to defend them but not about to draw any more attention just yet. Her scarf-like cloak snapped in the breezy airflow that encompassed them. 

“A little warning next time, but I’m good!” 

Monarch’s Green itself was nearly empty of life, shadows stretching into misshapen giants across the knolls. If she did not know there was a war here, Jae would have assumed she had just missed a massive and raucous music festival. The furrows gouged in the dirt, the damaged fountains, scattered boxes and debris. Most of that debris was chunks of buildings and empty containers that held grenades and blasters, but it still worked in her head. One building stood alone in the north central section, normal looking except for its base. Smashed barricades, chewed up facades, and shattered columns make up the outer portico. Someone had taken shelter there with explosive consequences.

She put it out of mind as the view disappeared behind some stone walls. There was only so much attention she could give to abandoned buildings right now. Especially when they had just left their own improvised base.

A broken water main filled the road ahead with a small, flowing stream that ran at least ankle-high across the road. It would have been a shoe-flooding slog if they were still on foot, especially as the turf on either side became soupy mud with chunks of uprooted grass washed away. Skimming over the top, the downdraft parted the miniature sea, sending a wake up on both sides of the vehicle like a pair of watery wings. They were moving so quickly that Jae barely felt any spray before they were past the obstacle.

“Well, that was refreshing.” Ashnox said over the din.

Jae gave him side eye. “Really?”

“No.” He responded flatly. 

Even for his mood, it felt nicer than the sticky feel of stale sweat that had dried on their skin. At least the wind was keeping things a bit cooler as they drove. 

Cresting the hill, they found themselves face to face with a reek. The same massive beast, Jae guessed, that they avoided on their way into the zoo. The reptilian eyes went wide as it reared back on its hind legs. A braying roar of surprise split the air. 

"Hold on!" Jae swerved hard, feeling Ashnox automatically throw a supportive arm out for Loke to grab. The Jedi crossed forearms so they could get a more secure grip until it was over.

The speeder drifted past the hulking creature with less than a meter of clearance. A wave of animalistic scent hit them a moment later - a reminder that it was called a 'reek' for more than one reason. Once they were out of reach, the massive legs slammed into the ground with a mighty thud.

Loke stayed silent as she regained her balance, but Jae was sure she was making a mental note about returning to this area to wrangle the lumbering beast as soon as this was all over. Unlike a grophet or hawk-bat, a runaway reek could be a serious danger to civilians and Republic troops. They were fiercely territorial and had a tendency to charge when not startled so abruptly by incoming vehicles.

Another flanged roar came from behind them as they put distance between themselves and the beast. Probably for the best that it had not decided they were worth pursuing. There was no way it could keep up with the speeder, but the trio already had the Imperials metaphorically on their tail.

Strangely enough, they had not seen even a single Imperial trooper on their journey. A whole quarter of Axial Park where no one was shooting at them for once. Perhaps the earlier counter-offensive really had pushed the Empire back into their bases and taken swaths of the area for the Republic. _Not that I’ll complain about dodging less incoming fire, especially in such a fancy ride_ , she thought with a shrug.

The tunnel to Contentment Hills gaped widely at them from down the road. Power around the entrance had been knocked out, leaving what was inside more of a yawning abyss. A mostly straight shot through the skyscrapers dividing the sections, assuming no one was camped out in the darkness. On the far side sat their target - along with stars knew how much heavily armed security.

“Next stop: Liberty Tower.” Jae said, her grip tightening on the controls.


	18. No Turning Back

### 18︱No Turning Back

#### Imperial Garrison

#### Contentment Hills

Creeping across the rooftop, Romat moved to the nearest of the anti-aircraft guns. Two long barrels jutted out, placed on top of a hydraulically rotated swivel point. Every now and then one of the weapons would hum as it powered up, spinning to fire on some unseen fighter craft in the distance or passing high above the clouds. Her helmet faceplate lit up as another burst forth and headed into the stratosphere.

Relying heavily on the facility’s shielding and the anti-aircraft, there was only a few Imperial soldiers stationed on the roof itself. They were sharpshooters, equipped with scoped rifles and looking bored as they waited for an attack. Most of them leaned forward on the receivers of their rifles as they shifted weight on their tired feet. Romat found it somehow ironic that they did not know the attack had already come. She took position next to the rail and waited for the signal to fire on her designated target. The petite woman was more alert than her squad mates but was far too focused on the view of the park through her scope.

“Three… Two… Now.”

A burst of blasterfire went off in unison and the guards hit the ground. Tempest was not worried about being heard up here, especially because the cannons were so much louder. Their harmonized strike likely sounded like more of an accidental weapons discharge, especially when it was not some sustained battle.

Din motioned Romat over. “A little help? This armor doesn’t have my usual range of motion.” _That was the truth_. Sometimes her own heavy armor could be inconveniently restrictive but adding larger gaps and lighter materials made death and serious injury that much more likely.

Boosting Din up, Romat watched as he climbed next to the base of the main cannon and attached a detonite charge at the rotation point. They came in small, cylindrical shapes with simple remote detonators. Better for breaching blast doors than taking down key weapon systems. Even if the explosive did not fully destroy the target though, it would put it out of commission until Republic forces could move in. Or a bombing run could pound it into dust.

Tora and Callisto were moving on the second of three guns while they worked. Callisto’s agility came in handy as he clambered up one of the supports without assistance. _The perks of being Cathar_ , Romat thought quietly. Her species was never quite so gifted at natural balance.

A roar of engines from below caught Romat’s attention and she slipped away to investigate. Night would be here soon enough, which would make their assault a little easier. That was the plan at least. Peeking over the edge to the shadowed Contentment Hills, she saw a convoy of speeders drive past the layers of fencing, turrets, and battle droids. As soon as they were clear of the main gates, the speeders turned north and headed down the roadway.

Din appeared next to her. “Look on the bright side. It means less resistance once we get inside.”

Romat chuckled quietly. She appreciated his eternal optimism, even when they were walking into a Killik nest.

Between the guns on the roof, those at the gates, and the droids everywhere, Romat noted just how automated this whole fortress was in comparison to others she had been posted. It would either let Tempest be able to cripple all the defenses in one fell swoop or make them fight a coordinated hive of linked systems and heavily armed soldiers. _No pressure_ , she sighed.

Finished with their first objective, Romat headed for the rooftop doorway that led to the lower levels. Even though Tempest had conquered this area, they held off on blowing the charges. No point in alerting the rest of the base quite yet. Unless some troops somehow slipped past them, found the detonite, and disarmed all the charges, her team could use the chaos to their advantage whenever they chose.

Stacking up on the hatchway, Tora hit the control panel and moved down the stairs. It was currently empty, but caution is what would keep them alive. Picking up a bent piece of scrap metal rusting on the ground, Romat jammed it in the corner. Chances were slim that they would need to retreat back up here, but it was nice to have an escape route.

The top level of the garrison building was mostly unoccupied. It was a logical choice, keeping troops on the lower levels in order to respond quicker in an emergency. Much like the Republic safe house they deployed from, this looked to be some sort of administrative building in support of the museums.

Moving down the hallway, Romat noticed this area had not escaped the Empire’s wrath. Banners had been torn from the wall and lay crumpled on the ground, many of the stone busts were smashed, and a few paintings of important figures looked shredded by haphazard knife slashes. Anger boiled within her. This is exactly what she had worried and argued about – the loss of irreplaceable history and art. _That’s not our mission. That’s not our priority_. She had heard it all before, and knew it would be the answer this time as well.

One room on this darkened row had light spilling out of it. Soft music came from within. Tempest crept closer as another round of heavy thuds came from the guns on the rooftop, covering their approach. Peeking inside, Romat found it was some sort of communications array. Probably how the Garrison would keep in contact with their commanders in both the Government District and up in orbit. If they were depriving the enemy of everything else, this was the perfect place to stop.

Din and Callisto moved past her and into the room. Callisto had switched to his pistol, outstretched as he approached. There was a single Imperial technician sitting at his console with his back to the door. He was listening to music as he worked, but his ears perked when he noticed footsteps behind him.

“Finally! I’m about ready to eat my own arm. What took you so-” The door slid shut in front of Romat, and she heard a muted shot from inside.

After nearly a minute of shuffling and the music tapering off, the door wooshed open again. Now there was just a body slumped on the floor and Din tapping a few final keys on the nearby console.

“That should jam all of their communications back to Imperial Command.” Din said with not a small amount of pride. “Perhaps they’ll see the irony in how much of a pain it is not to have communications.”

“If we do our job, they won’t have time to realize anything.” Tora said, taking the lead as they searched for the stairs to the lower levels.

Luckily this place was not equipped with cameras or other holorecorders. The original owners were not worried about their employees, and the Imperials just had not taken the time to install them. A bit of hubris on their part, assuming that any attack would only come through the heavily defended front gates. Still, Romat found the stillness disconcerting and a bit eerie. Was everyone waiting for them on the main floor? She chalked the lack of resistance up to the troop convoy she saw heading away when they arrived.

Arriving at the staircase, the team moved with a practiced smooth and measured speed. These moments could be deadly if caught off guard, trapping them on tight, uneven ground with nowhere to run. Dividing in two to cover both the front and rear, they slipped down to the next level.

 _Hmm. This hasn’t been nearly as difficult as I expected_. Romat thought optimistically before chastising herself. _No. Don’t jinx yourself now._

“Clear.” Din said as he backed down the last of the stairs.

“Checking ahead.” Callisto responded, moving from doorway to doorway. Tempest moved to follow him for this section, two on each side to limit their exposure in case they ran into enemies. Weapons at eye level, the formation provided overlapping lines of fire.

Out of one of the side passageways, a dark gray Imperial probe hovered into view. Its head was a blocky, angled sphere with small antennae on top. Four spindly hinged arms that hung limply below its body with pincer-like clamps for grasping objects. A large, black photoreceptor spun to stare at the Republic special forces moving down the hall.

<< Intruder Alert >> It warbled, transmitting Tempest’s presence to the security station in the command center.

Callisto raised his weapon and fired until the droid was sparking ruins. “Looks like we’re moving to Plan B.”

“Fire! Fire! Fire!” Tora said rapid-fire as she pulled the detonator and pressed the button.

The whole team dropped low as explosions tore across the roof, hurling the top half of one anti-aircraft cannon to the streets below. Rattling vibrations shook the building around them. Immediately, red lights bathed the hallway in strobing light. A whooping alarm blared out of speakers around them, calling the entire building to respond to the intruders.

Romat’s training kicked in as she automatically surged forward with her weapon up. No turning back now. 

<< >>

#### Liberty Tower

#### Contentment Hills

The sun had disappeared behind the buildings as the group made their full-throttle final approach to the outpost. Pink-tinged clouds and dark pillars of smoke glowing orange hovered between the half-destroyed skyline, giving a peaceful and violent beauty to the dying day. There was no fighting here like in the sectors to the west. Probably the only benefit to the Empire maintaining such complete control.

Liberty Tower and the commando outpost within looked like ‘Subjugation Tower’ would be a more apt name with the Imperial banners and accoutrements. Ashnox wondered to himself how the Empire always seemed to have so many of their branded symbols on hand for when they conquered a city or planet. It was a powerful move, giving the impression that the takeover was inevitable and would not be easily removed. He had seen it firsthand when the Balmorran Resistance liberated Sobrik, and how the symbols outlasted even the occupying troops.

Much like many buildings in Axial Park, Liberty Tower had been originally built to house wealthy and powerful Corellians looking for a greener view of the city.

Adorned with heraldry that harkened back to the founding of what was once one of the oldest democracies, the façade was quite stunning. One bit of historical reference that continued to survive as the Empire ransacked the museums around the park. Even with a few stray blaster strikes blackening random spots on the building's exterior. Its grand entrance was wide enough to drive a speeder through. The Imperial sentries and autocannons set up just outside made it somewhat less welcoming, however.

As the speeder rocketed toward the front doors, the Imperial commandos seemed curious, then suspicious, then worried. It was hard to tell who was driving, and the autocannons were not identifying the newcomers as a threat. Still, they held their weapons a little closer as they stepped out to deal with whoever was speeding their way. Ashnox unbelted himself and pulled his feet under him. If they still had the element of surprise, best to use it to the fullest.

Jae yanked the controls to the left at the last moment, drifting the speeder sideways past the turrets. Ashnox and Loke sprung through the air, landing as they ignited their lightsabers and began the attack. Most the troopers were still bringing their weapons to bear as when they were cut down. As the speeder finally came to a stop, Jae vaulted over the side and pulled her pistol.

Ashnox’s blade left glowing slashes across the nearest troopers’ armor as he carved through the defenders. Behind him, he sensed Jae’s presence creep between the autocannon power supply boxes, deactivating the deadliest part of the emplacements. Although they were past the reach of the turrets, Ashnox found it reassuring to know they were offline. And if Loke and him kept on the offensive, she could work in peace.

Loke reached out with the Force toward a commando running for the alarm panel as she headed left. Dragging them within striking distance, she impaled the woman on her saber. Just seeing the speed with which their comrade died seemed to give the other soldiers pause about taking the Jedi on. A massive Force-assisted leap closed the distance, and Loke cut down the rest of them with her blades before they could react.

Tearing a glittering chandelier off the ceiling, Ashnox dropped it on a cluster hiding behind the security desk. Exploding into a shower of crystal shards and sparking lights, it decimated the group. The only survivor moved from cover with his rifle spitting fire. Deflecting the bolts back, Ashnox watched the man jerk and collapse.

“Well, that’s half the problem down.” Jae breathed, moving past them toward the turbolifts. “Who’s ready to triple-team a Sith lord?”

Loke was more cynical as she powered down her weapons. “Yeah, if he hasn’t already fled.”

“Oh, he’s still up there.” Wrajj's pale face flickered on the security console with an impatient look. "You're running a bit later than I expected. I was going to be sad that I missed the show."

Ashnox stood from checking a fallen soldier. "I thought you were long gone."

"I flew to the edge of the system and figured I'd watch the security feeds to see if you held up your side of things before making the jump."

Jae looked like her stomach had turned. Something was very wrong. "Why are you really watching?"

Wrajj sighed. Her look had turned to pity. "Your chances of actually killing Charnus are quite slim, but it was a calculated risk. Even an attempted assassination by the Republic will send him into a frenzy, suspecting everyone, including the Dark Council. Eventually he would be discredited or executed. Not as quick, but still satisfying."

"And us?"

"I already contacted General Dane to warn him of the threat. Loose ends and all. I needed to ensure this looks purely like the work of a brazen Republic strike team. Try not to give them too much trouble." She smiled slyly at her deception. "I'll remember you fondly on Belsavis."

With that, the image vanished. _Of course the Sith had betrayed them_. Ashnox wanted to scream. This is just what he had warned them about.

“I knew it.” Loke vocalized for them both. Reaching in her belt, the Jedi master pulled out a couple of box-shaped objects. There was no mistaking them as military-issue trip mines.

Ashnox looked over in confusion. “Where - Why do you have those?”

Loke looked back incredulously. “We were assigned to a warzone. Why wouldn’t I have them?”

“She’s got you there.” Jae said, half-distracted as she looked around. Her eyes searched for some way they could still salvage this. Some way they could make it to Charnus without being slaughtered.

Instead, Ashnox reached out and took her hand. It brought her attention to his eyes. “We'll stay here and cover your back, make a stand.”

He could almost hear her thoughts. _What? No! That was a terrible idea_. If he stayed here, it would be certain death to fight a whole battalion.

Jae shook her head. “You don't need to do this. We’ll all go up and face him.”

“Go. We'll be fine.” Ashnox assured her.

“How did you think this was going to end?” Loke's tone was resigned to it all. “We got messages of holding onto hope constantly at the Temple, looking on the bright side. Right now, you're the only hope we've got left.”

Jae leaned close to Ashnox. “This isn't going to bring Fiira back.”

“I know, but I'm doing this for you, not her. Giving you the chance you need. Charnus is prepared to face a couple Jedi. He’s trained his whole life for a battle like that. There would never be enough training for him to prepare for you.”

Loke chuckled as she focused on prepping the mines for placement. “Can’t argue with that.”

She sighed, her spirit appearing to leave with it. “I’ll move as fast as I can.”

Ashnox knew she would not fully understand right now. Not with such a constantly shifting situation and the whiplash of emotions that came with it. This was both duty and contemplation. It was the only play they had in order to accomplish the mission and possibly survive the ordeal. He went to reassure her with his usual optimism but was cut off by the other Master.

“You get ten minutes. That’s it.” Loke pointed at the door. “I estimate we’ll be able to thin out their numbers and make them have to pull back to regroup and move slower, but with only the two of us…” She crouched by a deactivated turret, opening the control panel to start reprogramming its protocols.

“Ten minutes it is then.” Jae threw the bag over her shoulder. “Wish me luck.”

As she left, Ashnox pulled her back for a deep kiss. She pushed into him before pulling away and marching toward the turbolift. He could sense her conflicted thoughts that so closely mirrored his own.

Ashnox figured it was a bit too late to hide their relationship. Not like any of it would matter if they were overrun in a few short minutes. Still, part of him feared disappointing the Order. _But why_? Even without their guidance, it did not change who he was. He turned to look at Loke, who was loosening up for the coming fight. “You ready?”

"It's cute that you think you're the only Jedi out there with 'attachments'. They're discouraged at the Academy, but the Galaxy is rarely so simple." Seeing Ashnox regard her in a new light suddenly, she rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell Sera. You know how my Padawan is all about the rules."

He laughed sardonically. "Deal.”

Withdrawing into the lobby, they took cover and waited.


	19. Hold The Line

### 19︱Hold the Line

#### Imperial Garrison

#### Contentment Hills

An Imperial trooper ahead seemed to be having trouble hearing his radio over the blaring alarms. Good news for Tempest Squad, firing as the next klaxon started. This hallway seemed to be mainly used for supplies and as sleeping quarters. All of the beds appeared to be empty as they hopped from doorway to doorway, making sure no one could sneak up behind them. So far the enemy were far more focused on the rooftop explosions than finding their strike team.

It was how Romat preferred it. Hell, if they could make it all the way to the command center, maybe this would be stealthier than they originally planned. A bit of misdirection, bring down some defenses, and get out before anyone caught up to them. Tora was definitely wrong earlier. _This right here is what we train for_.

“Stay alert, Tempest.” Tora ordered. “Command center is just ahead, and those alarms aren’t doing us any favors.”

“Imps gotta find us first.” Callisto said, rushing around the next corner.

Two bolts struck the Cathar in the chest, and the only sound was a low growl as he involuntarily breathed his last. His body pitched forward with the momentum and slid limply down the ramp. Romat tried not to lose focus, firing as she moved to his body to check him. She knew he was dead, but she could not just leave him.

Swearing loudly beside her, Tora threw a grenade in the direction of the attack before almost grabbing Romat’s armor to drag her along. They knew four troopers was a long shot, but suddenly the danger was viscerally real. A quarter of their team was gone. _A friend was gone_.

Din's tight grouping blew the control module apart on the battle droid, but vengeance seemed hollower when the enemy was synthetic. The three-legged heavy droids were walking tanks, and there were likely dozens more awaiting them throughout the fortress. With a heavy clank, the droid fell sideways into a heap.

Romat pushed down the growing ball of grief and sickness, knowing if she did not, they would all die. The team was counting on her more than ever now. She caught a flash of movement behind them and spun, firing on the Imperial officer. Striking him in the stomach, his outstretched pistol fired wide into the ceiling. The man staggered into the wall and slid down into a seated position.

“Get moving!” Tora waved Romat down the ramp, moving the Lieutenant to the rear yet again. Drawing fire for her commanding officer sounded crazy but would let Tora pick off the Imperials when they were distracted. After a few frustrated shots, Tora cast her helmet aside. “Can’t see in this stupid thing!”

Catching a glimpse between support pillars, it was clear they had their work cut out for them. A small army was milling around the lower levels. Troopers, support crew, both infantry and heavy battle droids. _Here’s hoping Tora is a better shot than I think she is_.

<< >>  


#### Liberty Tower

Uneasy peace hung in the still air outside the lobby’s doors. Other than the muffled sounds of far off voices, there was the sound of insects chirping in the twilight. After killing the lights inside, what ambient light remained outside from the moon’s glare only made the room darker. Ashnox crouched behind one of the supply crates, anxiety building as he waited for the inevitable Imperial attack. He could see a couple field officers standing by the lone speeder and talking on their holocomm to someone.

Loke appeared calmer, but she was hard to read even when Ashnox could see her face clearly. Her hilts remained on her belt as she sat with her back against a pillar, staring off at nothing in particular. A slight but growing whine perked Ashnox’s ears and brought the other Master back to focus. _Thruster engines_. It was still faint, but they would be here shortly.

A separate rattling noise came from the south, where the Garrison was located. Slower but somehow louder reinforcements. A small convoy of military transport speeders rumbled into view, subdued Imperial emblems on their boxy cargo bays.

From the back of these large transport speeders came rows of both standard and heavy battle droids, moving into position. Standing statue still in formation, they waited for orders. Two triangular assault shuttles swooped in low behind them, one landing in the roadway while the other provided overwatch. Squads of soldiers fanned out as they moved to any available cover.

 _Now or never_. Ashnox cast a glance to Loke, who reached up to activate the weapons console. The turrets adjusted automatically, tracking any movement within their sensor range as hostile. Twin barrels on each lit up as they streamed cannon fire at the Imperial forces. Droids ignited and exploded from direct hits, one of the speeders was cut in half, and the now empty shuttle diverted all its power to thrusters to escape the area.

Scattered and suddenly overwhelmed, troopers and battle droids tried to return fire against the onslaught. Most of them kept hidden rather than risk death or deactivation. The other assault shuttle, hovering just across from the building, banked and opened fire with both laser cannons and missiles. Even for its heavy armor, the barrage was too much, tearing through the engines and cargo area. It faltered as fire poured out of its side and it plunged toward the roadway.

But its final act was mutually assured destruction. Missiles slammed into the building’s entrance, scorching the second and third levels, shattering windows, and collapsing debris from the upper levels into the lobby Ashnox and Loke were hiding in. As soon as he was sure he would not be crushed, Ashnox peeked out to see the turrets were out of play. Warped and jagged metal is all that remained of where they once sat. Their speeder was unsalvageable as well, a purple-tinged bonfire.

Within moments, the Imperials had seized on the opportunity. The Major standing by what remained of his speeder was ordering the droids into the breach. It would keep his organic troops out of the firing line and would hopefully flush out whoever was inside. Ashnox gripped his sabers tighter. _We may have lost the first line of defense, but they don’t know what they’re walking into_.

He smiled to see the droids grouped tightly for efficient attack patterns. It meant they missed spotting Loke’s trip mines placed just before the burning turrets. A fireball lit up on the main walkway, shredding the first unit with hot shrapnel. Moments later, another explosion responded from the right. She had staggered their positioning to keep the timing asymmetric. Yet another way to slow the Imperials with a touch of restraint.

Loke sprung from cover and stayed low as she closed the distance with the still functional droids. As she ignited her sabers and cut through the first one, Ashnox shot past her to finish off the other group. Most of them were already stumbling and crackling from serious damage and went down without much resistance. Seeing the attack failing quickly, the rest of the soldiers started firing on the Jedi.

Quitting while they were ahead, Ashnox spun and sprinted back toward the entrance with Loke on his heels. There was no way they were going to win this in the open. Better to pull back and choose the battlefield, if they could. _Just gotta hold the line. Make the enemy come to us_.

<< >>  


#### Imperial Garrison

Blasterfire criss-crossed the air as Tempest Squad leap-frogdogged between crates and consoles. Constant cover fire allowed them the limited breathing room to advance on their target. Imperial casualties were occasional but came often enough to hold off the enemy for now. 

“Keep moving!” Tora ordered.

A man leapt from the upper levels to attack them, a glowing red lightsaber in his hand. Although human, his sallow, nearly transparent skin and deep circles around his yellow eyes made him look ghoulish. Armored except for his head, he wore a black and red robe over it all. Red tattoos stood out on his forehead and cheeks as he turned toward Tora’s position. He was likely the Sith advisor for this garrison, a way to maintain dominance over the Imperial military.

Romat watched from cover as the Sith surged forward, deflecting the sniper’s high-powered shot. Bringing the blade upward, he cleaved her rifle in two. She dropped the weapon automatically as she reached for her chestplate. Before the glowing pieces had hit the floor he continued his spinning dance, bringing the saber around to thrust behind him. The move was practiced and seemed effortless in its flourish. It all happened so quickly that Tora paused in mid-motion to glance at the glowing blade now impaling her abdomen.

Horror flooded the Zabrak’s system as Romat looked on helplessly. With deadly fire filling the room and such a mortal wound, there was no way she would reach the Lieutenant in time. A triumphant grin spread across the Sith’s bearded face as he savored dispatching a member of Republic special forces so quickly.

Tora’s face, however, had twisted into anguished rage. The life was leaving her body, and it was clear she was not quite ready to die. With the last of her strength she swung her right arm up, holding the durasteel combat knife normally kept in her chest sheath. It drove through the Sith’s neck with little resistance, only stopping at the hilt. A hint of a smile formed on her lips as she died, collapsing backward to the floor.

Dropping his saber, the Sith clawed at the wound for a few agonizing moments. Blood ran over his fingers as he tried to remove the blade, and then died as well. It was a grisly sight, but Tora’s final action may have just saved the mission and what remained of the team. Without the Sith, it gave Tempest the fighting chance they needed to finish this.

Romat knew every second would count. While many of the Imperial troopers stopped firing to watch the mortally wounded Sith, it meant they were not shooting at her. Her legs pumped as she ran toward the railing surrounding the command area and vaulted it. Chairs, a holotable, comm consoles, but no one manning them during this insanity.

 _There he is: General Dane_. Dark-haired and fair skinned, a deep flush across his angry cheeks. Rank insignia polished mirror bright on his crisp uniform. She brought her rifle up to eye level and pushed forward. Even with the smoke and alarms and blaster bolts, she focused on nothing but that man.

"Find Darth Argintus!" Dane screamed at the technician in front of him. "Now! That Sith should have already exterminated these-"

Romat fired. _Once. Twice. Three times_. His pistol flew from his hand as Dane spun and went down. Next to him, the technician recoiled in horror and lost his balance, scrambling away in a low run. Romat ignored him. If nothing else, even if she and Din were both killed, the Garrison was leaderless. _Objective complete_.

<< >>  


#### Liberty Tower

Over the crackling of the burning shuttle, the sound of angry voices carried on the breeze. A new authority had arrived to take over control of the situation outside. The trio had pulled up in a separate speeder, and were dismissively gesturing at the officer leading the assault. Dressed in brilliant red armor with tall crests on their helmets, it was clear that Ashnox and Loke merited a new level of attention.

“Imperial Guards.” Loke spat it like a curse. “Probably here specifically to protect the VIP upstairs. They’re not big fans of using droids, so I’m guessing we’re about to get a visit from every grunt they have out there. Deadly as their reputation says they are; the Guards won’t get their hands dirty unless they have to.”

Ashnox thought back to the Selonians as he considered this. “Then we don’t fight them directly.” He motioned around the now darkened lobby, what little light coming from the rising moon and ambient streetlights. The point was to give Jae as much time as they could, and cautious Imperials would have to take their time to try and find them. “Time to go dark.”

Loke gave him an approving nod. “Not a bad idea.”

Splitting up, they headed in opposite directions, disappearing into the darkness.

Two lines of Imperial Infantry moved in with measured caution. After seeing the droids destroyed by turrets and mines, it only made sense. Approaching from opposite sides of the doorway to avoid exposure to potential fire, they stacked up in preparation for combat. Fully armored and with blasters ready, they had trained constantly for situations like this. As the ready tap moved to the lead trooper, they waited a beat before rushing through the pock-marked doorway.

And found only an empty foreboding lobby strewn with debris.

Dispersing again, the Imperials moved down the columns on either side of the walkway. Securing the lifts would be key to cutting of the escape route, then they could search the room more thoroughly. Assuming the Jedi had already fled. Somehow though, the whole scene just seemed a bit too quiet after the earlier destruction.

A private halfway down screamed as a yellow blade exploded out of his chest, then retracted. He fell sideways as blasterfire from the other soldiers lit up the space behind their fallen comrade. Bolts splashed into the wall where the shadow had already disappeared.

Near the lifts two troopers suddenly jerked backward as well as they were impaled by a lightsaber each, the bright orange and green lighting up their helmets before snuffing out. Again, a burst of fire chewed up the nearby pillar and wall beyond, finding nothing.

“Where are they!?” A panicked voice demanded.

“Here.” A voice whispered. The man was decapitated in a quick swipe as Loke faded away. His helmeted head bounced once and rolled against a pillar.

Blasterfire went in all directions now, the soldiers leaping at any potential shadows. Their weapon flashes gave off a strobing effect, lighting up the survivors, decor, and momentarily glimpses of the Jedi stalking their next target. Yellow and cyan through one trooper here, an orange-green spinning slash across two more there. A few bolts even struck their own comrades, going down clutching their injured leg or shoulder. Finding an opening, Ashnox blasted a couple troopers with the Force, hurling them back toward their leaders.

A handful of clear orbs rolled across the floor, stopping against furniture, corpses, and debris. With a blinding light, they switched on and turned the dim damage into midday focus. Ashnox and Loke both spun away from the light, assuming they were grenades instead of illumination flares.

Most of the troopers had been dispatched, but behind the light were the crimson trio. Armed with blasters and a double vibroblades, they rushed into the room to take over where the infantry had failed.

Across the room, Ashnox deflected a soldier’s fire back into him as he tried to close the distance with what was far and away the most dangerous targets. A grenade flew toward him and he stopped it in mid-air, trying to throw it back with the Force. He was not quick enough though, as part of the pressure wave knocked him to the ground. Leaping back to his feet, he saw Loke moving to deal with the second of their elite attackers. _Guess that means I need to deal with_ -

Charging him, the final Guard let out a scream of rage. A vibroblade in each hand, he leapt at Ashnox in an attempt to overwhelm him with sheer force. Ashnox side-stepped him in a block, staying on the defense until he could find the opening he needed. The man’s lower robe twirled out as he spun, going for a combined high-low attack on the Jedi’s torso and legs.

For lacking Force-sensitivity, the Guard was quick and brutal, deflecting and inexplicably anticipating Ashnox’s tactics. Dodging another parry of the metal blade, the Jedi sprung backward to make some space between him and his opponent. Just as he felt some confidence returning, a long shadow passed over Ashnox as a silent warning. Turning, he had no time to react as the glinting blade of a Mandalorian beskad filled his vision.

<< >>  


Contingencies took time and planning, and both were in preciously short supply right now. Instead Jae was preparing for the worst and improvising from there. _Who needs the Force when you have creativity_?

Setting her now mostly empty satchel out of the way, Jae crept closer to the large office doors. Outside of the general thrum of the building’s systems, there was no indication of what lay beyond. Taking a deep breath, she activated the door controls and marched in with as much gravitas as she could muster at the moment. Still though, she kept her hand resting casually on the butt of her pistol in its holster. Not an uncommon stance among those that carried weapons on a daily basis, and it would give her far quicker access if she needed to react to a threat.

A man’s voice came from her left. His accent was distinctly Imperial, clipped and calmly refined. Whether that was instilled from birth or practiced she could not tell. He was staring out the panoramic windows on the chaos below. Smoke from raging fires made the view outside hazy. “Stop where you are and identify yourself.”

Jae had trouble finding her words for a moment. There he was, the man they had looked for all this time. The cybernetic Sith with his armored robes and radiating darkness. Walking in the front door was the opposite of how she thought this would go, but she was all in now.

Charnus had the pale skin of someone who did not spend much time outside with silver hair growing on the sides and back of his head. Without the cybernetics and Sith robes, he would not have been out of place as someone’s stern grandfather, or one of the old retirees reading a holonovel in the corner when she went to get a caf. Even the judgmental gaze in his one naturally green eye was less off-putting than a Sith like Wrajj. She could not underestimate him though. His reputation for sadism was well-known for a reason.

“My Lord,” she averted her gaze, “I’m Cipher Six. At least I was until Imperial Intelligence was disbanded.”

“Cipher Six? I wasn’t aware we had more than one former Cipher agent on Corellia.” His glowing red eye seemed to bore into her, like it was scanning her true purpose here. Its artificial socket led into the other enhancements he had made that covered his neck and ears.

 _Think quickly_. She had made this story up in the turbolift, assuming that the identities of the Empire’s best operatives would be hidden from even the Sith ruling class. “Keeper believed I would have an easier time infiltrating the Corellian Resistance as a non-Human. I was pulled from my posting and was reassigned to your service when my commanders learned you were on the surface. They felt serving you outweighed a simple group of Resistance members.”

“Is that so?” Skepticism was clear in his voice. How could he trust this green-skinned intruder? Especially one so dusty and out of regulation? Aliens were extremely rare in the armed forces, although Imperial Intelligence found them useful.

“Looks like I came just in time, as there’s a Jedi attack on the ground floor. Our troops are delaying them for now.”

“Never underestimate your enemy. I suppose you have a plan… Agent?”

“Yes, my lord.” Jae nodded sharply. “I’ve ordered my contacts to land a civilian shuttle on the roof. It should give you a chance to regroup and crush the Republic’s foolish attack from behind.”

“Lead the way then.” Charnus motioned her to go first.

They headed back into the spacious, domed room with a massive skylight beginning to show the stars scattered among the fleet in orbit. It would have been a hopeless sight until she realized they were now Republic ships overhead. _Reinforcements had finally arrived_! Now she just needed to find a way to get behind Charnus to deliver the killing shot. Her hand wrapped around the backstrap of her pistol grip. Perhaps when they made it to the landing platform she would get her chance…

An invisible vice tightened around her throat. It cut off her airway and she automatically clutched her neck in a futile attempt to remove the non-existent grip. The pain only intensified as she began to float off the ground. She heard her blaster clatter to the floor. Charnus looked disgusted and insulted. “Do you think me a fool? You’re a Republic spy here to capture me.”

“N-No.” She choked out. Trying to speak was pointless as she dangled in midair. Her feet kicked automatically looking for any purchase and found only air.

Charnus was furious, but it was tempered with excitement at his triumph. “I will rip every secret you’ve ever held out of that treacherous head, and then we’ll keep going. We shall see how much pain your body can take, how much we can mutilate your flesh and mind before you finally, gloriously, break.”


	20. Bushwhacked

### 20︱Bushwhacked

#### Imperial Garrison

Firing over her shoulder, Romat dropped into a slide to reach Dane’s still warm corpse. His eyes were open and his face was frozen in surprise. She ignored it, focusing on the small pocket located on the uniform’s front panel near the shoulder - and the thin metal tube protruding out. A code cylinder, standard issue for all Imperial officers. Snatching it from its former owner, she spun around to find a grenade bouncing across the floor in front of her.

The pressure wave was what hit Romat hardest, throwing her over the holotable and luckily not riddling her with shrapnel. Around her, the world was static and distortion. Removing her damaged helmet, she cast it aside. The air was cool on her sweaty face and noises sounded muffled. She found it hard to breathe as the world finally slowed and she realized she was being dragged. Pain surged through her body, and although nothing was broken, she knew there would be some serious bruises on her ribs.

Din’s uncovered face appeared in front of her. Hot plasma burned by around him. “You good?” It was a ridiculous question, considering the circumstances, but she nodded. What mattered is that she was mostly combat effective. Din pulled the cylinder from her pouch. “Then give me cover!”

Romat saw he had removed his pack at some point, leaving it next to her with the grenade storage pointing her direction. She got the message loud and clear. Grabbing the first grenade within reach, she threw it as far as she could and unholstered her pistol. Popping up from behind cover, she found heavily armed droids almost on top of them. She did not stop firing until all of them were sparking messes. _Only about a hundred more now_. 

Sliding the tube into the console, Din tapped frantically on the keypad. It was hard for Romat to tell what he was doing with all the flickering lights and action in front of her. A few red streaks got near the Nautolan before Romat’s fire pulled their focus back to her. Shutting things down was no simple button press, but there was not time. “No use trying to pick specific systems! I’ll just have to shut everything down!”

Romat fired one handed back at the group trying to close the distance. One of the soldiers had been making his way toward her while his buddies provided cover. She counted herself lucky one of her bolts struck him in the leg. “Anytime now would be great!”

Another shot cracked the screen next to Din’s head. He screamed at the console in pleading frustration. “C’mon! Give me a break!” 

<< >>  


#### Liberty Tower

#### Contentment Hills

The blur of orange and icy blue shot past Ashnox’s head and embedded the blade in the crimson chestplate of an Imperial Guard. A cry of pain faded as the Imperial collapsed. Pulling the blade from the corpse, Moru Raan sheathed the weapon and turned to face him. Ashnox kept his saber up, torn between the threat of the attacking forces and the deadly warrior before him.

Loke’s face hardened. “Are you serious? No. Droids I can handle, but this?”

“You’re harder to hunt down than I would have expected.” Raan’s vocoder made her voice more intimidating. “I heard you had a run-in with Mynock’s Clan over some holostatues. You’re lucky their leader wasn’t there in person.” 

Ashnox looked at her confused. “Why are you here? Vengeance? To help?”

“You returned something very precious to me, and for that, I’m fulfilling the entye you’re due. After today I never want to see you again.” 

“Thank you, Moru.”

Raan shook her helmeted head at his sentiment. "Shut up and try to die with honor, jetiise."

 _Now where have I heard that before_? At least this Mandalorian was trying to keep him alive rather than skewer him. As she slid behind cover, he watched her pull her blasters and wait for the right moment to strike.

“Here they come again.” Loke’s voice was understandably tense. It was clear she was not about to turn down the assistance either.

The humanoid models made it through what remained of the entrance first based only on their speed. Loke’s green saber spun through the first line, decapitating five of them in one pass before returning to her hand. As the droids tried to compensate, Raan took out two more with clean shots before rocketing up into the higher ground of the ruined second floor. 

“There’s no glory to be had in these automatons. No one sings songs of defeating a synthetic enemy.” Raan called down in disgust. She fired a rocket into another group that had been slowed by the obstructions strew in front of them.

Loke caught her saber again as she deflected blaster bolts. “Guess we’ll have to come up with one.”

Ashnox pushed ahead, cleaving through a few more and leaving their dark metal glowing along the edges. He kept both sabers lit and constantly moving, trying to avoid being a target as he took out as many as he could. _Hope Jae doesn’t need any help up there_ , he thought with growing concern, _because we’re probably not going to make it in time_.

He felt the danger before it struck, diving out of the way. **BOOM. BOOM. BOOM**. Where he once stood became a ruby-tinged crater.

A semi-circle of heavy battle droids advanced on them, pouring cannon fire at the crumbling entrance. There was no deflecting these shots, no movement with the overlapping lines of fire. It was clear they had been held in reserve until the trio were drawn out of their cover. Ashnox would have been impressed if not for the certainty of death. Explosions and the heat of the plasma against the stone only made their meager cover feel more like mid-summer on Tatooine. Behind him, a stray shot shattered one of the stone pillars, sending it toppling over. It was hard to breathe with the stench of ozone, molten metal, and disintegrating stone. Moru screamed something, but there was no way of hearing her over the non-stop pounding.

Suddenly though, it all stopped. The ringing began to subside and the air cooled, replaced by panicked Imperial voices. Sneaking a quick look, Ashnox saw all the droids had stopped functioning. Some sat motionless, while others had lost their balance and slumped to the ground. It was like a switch had been flipped by an unseen hand.

Loke was not about to waste the opportunity, vaulting her cover and igniting both blades. “Don’t just sit there! Let’s end this!”

Raan lifted into the air, blasters extended as she flew over her enemies, giving them nowhere to hide.

Yellow and cyan reflected in his eyes. _Let’s end this_ , he mentally repeated. 

<< >>  


Jae’s vision began to tunnel from lack of oxygen, colorful starbursts turning the world to static. She knew he would not kill her. Not yet at least. Not until she had suffered to his liking.

Gnost-Dural’s words rang in her head, _When they think they’ve won is when they’re the weakest_. There was only one way she might live through this and it was pointless to struggle against some magical force. Blindly reaching in her pocket, she wrapped her hand around the activation control. She was weak as her brain starved for air, and took a couple tries to properly flip the switch. With an audible click, she felt her hand relax and the remote fell free.

The next sound was of metal on metal, the sharp noise of fast-moving blades slicing hundreds of times a second. Bushwhacker drones shot from the shadowed corners of the room, set on their automatic ‘clearance’ program. Typically used to clear dead brush or to level a field of crops, they would not stop until the job was complete.

Life flooded back into Jae’s lungs as Charnus released his hold on her to deal with the new threat. She fell to the floor, barely missing one of the spinning blade arms as she impacted. She fought the urge to hold her breath as she shut her eyes and tried to flatten her body as low as possible on the cold floor. Just above her, the blades whipped dust and wind past her as they danced back and forth across the space. They specifically targeted the tallest object left – Darth Charnus.

Lightning crackled from his fingertips, his blade burned, and metal clanged as drones were damaged or failed. It sounded like the end of the world above her, trapped in the middle of a dark side versus droid maelstrom.

As the cacophony of whirring faded away, Jae reopened her eyes and stood. The last of the droids was sparking as it tried futilely to reactivate. They had been far more effective than even she had hoped. Charnus’s robes were tattered and his body shredded. Deep wounds to his legs and lower torso left him unable to walk. He let out a primal noise of agony at his injuries. 

As she approached, the dark lord dragged himself to the wall to sit up and face his assailant. Behind him was a darkening trail of smeared blood. “I figured your people would catch up with me one day.” His voice wavered. “But you’ve failed. Your Master is dead, and revenge on me won’t change that. Your order is finished.” 

Charnus reached into his robe, and Jae pulled the trigger. Twice. The shots lanced through his chest, killing him instantly. As his head drooped, even his ocular implant faded out. His hand fell free and spilled a handful of coins on the floor with a clatter. One rolled on its edge toward Jae’s boot and fell over with an echoing clink. Bending down, she saw it was some sort of red token with white circles and lines. It matched the dozen or so next to the body. 

She did not recognize the insignia. Why these coins? And why taunt her about Tans? None of this made sense, but perhaps he was as paranoid and crazy as everyone seemed to believe. Pocketing the coin, she figured she could investigate the meaning of it later. If it was nothing, at least it would mark the victory here.

Pulling out her personal communicator, she broadcast to Republic forces on the open channel. It was her only hope of getting her message out, even if the Imperials could intercept it as well. “Attention Republic Command: Darth Charnus is dead. I repeat, Darth Charnus is confirmed dead. Mission accomplished. Call off potential strike. Over and out.”

Hopefully that would do the trick. More than anything though, she needed to make it back to the lobby. She only hoped Ashnox and Loke were still alive.

<< >>  


#### Imperial Garrison

The command console crackled and popped as the circuitry burned. A breaching charge was far from the most practical way to keep their enemy from reversing the deactivation, but it did make quite the light show. Their objective complete, Din low-crawled back toward Romat and took his place behind the half-destroyed holotable.

“Any chance they’ll surrender and tell us we’ve won?” He asked her as he pulled his sidearm

“Unlikely.” Romat responded. If they were about to die, might as well go out feeling witty. She tossed the last of their grenades in a blind arc, using the crump to fire off a few more shots at the very well entrenched Imperials. A separate rumble shook the building ever so slightly as well, coming from the upper levels. Romat just prayed that it was not reinforcements about to come down on their heads.

Instead, she spotted a lone astromech droid that had been unaffected by the shutdown code. It seemed to be performing its best impression of a sneak, trying to reach the access port and bypass Din’s work.

“Hey!” She called out, and the droid stopped in its tracks. As it swiveled its coned head to look at them, she fired until its lights faded. _Clever, but not clever enough_.

Suddenly the sound of blasterfire doubled or tripled, but only a few bolts seemed to be headed in their direction. Either their enemy was losing their touch or something had them occupied on the far side as well. A few of the Imperials yelling orders at one another and there was an explosion that could only be a grenade. After thirty seconds or so, the battle died out, leaving only the crackling of flames.

Clattering armor and indistinct vocoder chatter echoed through the command center, drawing closer with every step. Casting a look into Din’s large maroon eyes, Romat adjusted her pistol against her chest and prepared for a last stand.

“Drop your weapons and surrender, Imps!”

Din did a double take and put up a hand for Romat to wait. “Friendlies!”

“Friendlies?” The voice seemed to ask his companions. “Tempest? Is that you? You guys made a hell of a mess in here!”

“For the Republic.” Din called back with less enthusiasm than usual.

A few minutes later, Romat stepped outside the base’s entrance, now lit by speeder headlights and flickering industrial light racks taken from the shipyards. Fires smoldered here and there from damaged power conduits and a downed walker. Taking a breath of the pungent air, she looked up into the now clear skies at the stars and ships above.

Along what was left of the outer fence were the garrison’s surviving personnel, lined up in rows. Behind them was a pile of relinquished weapons and scrapped droids. Most of those assembled were enlisted, along with a few support staff and a single female Major. The young woman caught Romat’s eye, as the emblems on her torn collar marked her as intelligence. Although the human’s face was full of fear, Romat knew she was lucky to be alive. They both were, with how intense the fighting had been.

“Tempest Squad?” A voice called out. Romat turned to the approaching officer and nodded weakly. “I don’t think we’ve met yet, trooper. I’m General Aves. What your squad did was incredible. Where are the rest of them? “

Romat saluted and struggled to keep herself upright. Without Tora, she was technically the ranking member of Tempest. She was so tired. Dragged down by anguish, her muscles burned from exertion, and that adrenal had long since worn off. Her voice sounded cracked and strange in her ears. “I… Only Sergeant Din and I survived… Sir.”

The General’s face softened with grim sympathy. “Hold on, Sergeant. Medics will be here soon.”

As he moved away to coordinate the response, Romat sank to her knees. The metal made an uncomfortable scratching noise on the ground, but it was the closest to sitting she could manage. _We did it_.

<< >>  


#### Liberty Tower

Bursting out of the turbolift, Jae heard the final sounds of blasterfire echo through the halls and a lightsaber deactivate. Sudden silence was unnerving, and her heart pounded at the thought that after all that she might be just too late. Creeping to the nearest console with blaster in hand, she sprung up to take aim at the survivors. Dead Imperial soldiers, the warped bodies of battle droids, even an Imperial guard littered across the floor. The courtyard was choked with smoke and fire, debris from the shattered pillars and jagged metal panels hanging from what remained.

Through it all, she heard Ashnox’s distinctive laugh. A disbelieving chuckle he tended to use when somehow the impossible had happened. It was a melodic sound among the destruction. Jae vaulted the railing and ran into the gloom, finding not two but three people on the other side.

“Thank the stars you’re all alive!” She slid to a stop at seeing the blaster-wielding Mandalorian. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much.” Ashnox tried to control his breathing. He had dropped to a halfway seated position from the exhaustion of the battle. “Just thought we’d do a little sparring. Invite some friends.”

The vocoder-tinged voice was cold. “You killed the Sith commander by yourself?”

Jae nodded warily. “One of them, yeah.”

Raan considered her with the emotionless faceplate. Jae was not totally sure if she was in a very one-sided staring contest as the seconds ticked by. “Perhaps I misjudged you and your will to survive. You're still no Mandalorian.”

“High praise from you, so I’ll take it.” Jae noted, holstering her blaster again.

“Hm.” With that, Raan activated her jetpack yet again, rocketing up the outside of the skyscraper before disappearing.

“Still rude though.” Jae said quietly, walking toward her companions.

Loke shook her head as she helped Ashnox up. “Never thought I’d be thanking a Mando for watching my back.”

“Surprised me too.” Ashnox admitted. “So, he’s really dead?”

“If he’s not, I’m not sure what actually can kill him.” Jae reached in her pocket to touch the token. “Actually, he said something strange-”

Pounding boots from dozens of soldiers reached their ears from outside the ruined entrance. All of them tensed, unprepared for another assault. Upon seeing the bright whites and colored accents though, it turned to elation. A mix of Republic troopers and Resistance members spread out as they entered, securing the courtyard and ensuring that all the fallen were no longer a threat. Behind this force came a very familiar face.

“Sorry we’re late.” Ka’Ta Chall smiled sheepishly as he approached. “We ran into serious resistance.”

“No kidding.” Loke said with visible annoyance. Deactivating her sabers, she returned the hilts to her belt.

“Luckily we had a droid show up at headquarters with severe damage and quite a story to tell. Even had his own Jedi escort.”

Jae’s head snapped around. “Emtoo made it? Is he alright?”

The Twi’lek motioned calm. “He had severe damage, as you know, but I’ve got our best droid techs working on him. He should be fine.”

“What a relief.” M2 might just be a droid to most people, but Jae genuinely felt a weight lift off of her shoulders at the news.

“My men can finish clearing this area.” Chall motioned them toward a speeder that was just pulling up. “Why don’t we get you all back to base? I’d say you’ve more than earned it.”

Jae looked around again at the ruined courtyard. Rebuilding, the Jedi Council had said. They had come so far, lost so much. Their original mission seemed like a lifetime ago. The adrenaline had more than worn off. Now she just wanted to lie down and sleep for days.

 _Is it really over? Was it all worth it_?

Instead, she nodded her assent. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”


	21. Victory?

### 21︱Victory?

#### One Week Later

#### Blastfield Shipyards

It was a beautiful day, unlike all the morbid stereotypes in the holovids. Azure skies with only a few clouds. Perhaps it was some sign of the Empire's cloud of oppression disappearing. Jae sighed, _or maybe I'm losing my mind if I’m being poetic_. There was enough destruction on the ruined horizon and rubble in the streets that showed it would take more than some good weather to fix the deep scars on Coronet City.

According to the latest reports Jae had ‘acquired’ since being back in the rear was surprisingly good news. After the victory in Axial Park, the tide had turned with incredible speed in the Government District. The Bastion, the main strategic fortress in the capital, had fallen along with its commander, General Rakton. The Rift Alliance and Outer Rim Jedi forces had defeated fallen Jedi masters and handed control of both the skies and strategic Guardian Holds to the Republic. Of course, Darth Decimus’s forces still held the Corellian Legislature and the ruling council – but it was only a matter of time before the planet was completely liberated.

Jae gave one last glance at the rows upon rows of casket pods in the middle of the gathering. Each of them was a smooth blue-gray with the Republic logo in the center. Tans had been memorialized alongside the other Jedi killed in action during the fighting in what was a very solemn ceremony. Many of the surviving Corellian Green Jedi attended, as well as few of the Outer Rim Jedi with personal ties. Ashnox had pointed out some well-known Jedi healer called the _Barsen'thor_ in the crowd as well, but Jae never spotted who he was talking about.

"She would have enjoyed this." Ashnox said quietly. He shifted his weight back and forth, clearly uncomfortable with all of it. "Not the funeral part, of course, but the weather and so many Jedi coming together to defend the innocent. To honor those that gave their lives.” His voice choked up with the last words. As much as he tried to contain his emotions, the loss of his master was hitting him especially hard. “I miss her."

"I do too." Jae nodded approvingly. Best to keep him distracted while he worked through it all. Keeping her mind busy worked well enough for her. “Any word from Loke and Sera?”

He shook his head. “I think they skipped out as soon as they got a little rest and hot food. Even after they dropped us here, Loke was just itching to get back in the fight once the medics were finished with her. Sera kept insisting they return to the Coronet Zoo to finish what they started. They’re working with the Republic's best xenozoologist to wrangle and contain the creatures roaming the neighborhood.”

“Master Ashnox is correct.” M2-D7 confirmed from behind them. “I ensured I expressed gratitude to Sera for her assistance another three times before she departed.”

Jae glanced back at her old friend. His new arm and the repaired plating gleamed conspicuously chrome in the daylight. It was a strange contrast next to his colorful yet slightly worn paint job. Droid technicians - they were much more efficient than creative. She was just happy that he was functioning and had survived the battle.

At some point she would need to give him a proper touch up though.

“Ashnox, Jae, it’s good to see you.” Master Surro slid between two talking groups to approach them. She was in her usual armor and looked fresh to the battlefield.

Ashnox stopped in his tracks. “Master Surro?”

The older Jedi put her hand on her chest in a sign of respect. “I’ve come to honor the fallen and to help finish the fight. I saw the report that you and Jae took down Darth Charnus. A truly powerful Sith, and it shows how you’ve earned the rank the Council gave you. It’s only by destroying all traces of the Sith that this Galaxy will finally be free.”

“We defeated him, yes, but I had earned my title of master before we even arrived.” He motioned around them. “We defeated the Imperials on this world, but I lost my master in the process. Every meter was hard won.”

“You shouldn’t despair.” Surro warned. “It’s a path to the dark side. Fiira was a terrible loss, but she gave her life in the defense of others. She did her duty without contemplation, as it says in the Sixth Line.”

Ashnox shook his head. “No, if I’ve learned anything in my time here, it’s that we need contemplation. Acting quickly is essential to save lives, but acting without a moment’s caution? It gets people killed. If not for Jae taking the time to contemplate and plan, Charnus would still be raining fire on this city from orbit.”

Surro stiffened at his tone. “What are you saying, Master Blackstar?”

“I’m saying that contemplation sometimes outweighs duty. That sometimes the right thing to do is more important or conflicts with just duty” He paused, chewing on the words. “I’m saying I’m resigning from the Sixth Line.”

Jae’s eyebrows shot up in shock. She knew he was frustrated, but to quit this group he had been so devoted to? She could not blame him, especially with how cold Surro was acting about their sacrifices. It also showed that he had taken what she told him back in the old command center to heart.

“Excuse me?” Surro scoffed. “The Sixth Line does important work. Don’t just throw that away.”

“He’s not saying it does.” Jae found herself saying automatically. “Just that we need to find our own way to help the Galaxy.”

Ashnox turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with love.

Surro bristled but seemed like she was trying to return to her stoic self. “If you think this is best, so be it. Contact me if you ever reconsider.” With that, she strode off, putting distance between herself and the source of her frustration.

“Thank you.” Ashnox said without meeting her gaze.

“We’re partners, and I’m proud of you. This will be good for us both.” She inclined her head toward the spaceport’s main entrance. “Now let’s go see our friends.”

<< >>  


#### Shipwright Cantina

#### Shipwright Auxiliary Spaceport

The bar was a simple place, built for transiting spacers to kill time and after-shift drinks for the mechanics and factory workers. Today though, it was filled with incoming Republic reinforcements and refugees trying to get off-world. Its walls mostly held signs for the major shipbuilders or glowing advertisements declaring the drinks on special.

As the crowd parted, Jae spotted Kreska at a far table, dressed in his unarmored blue, brown, and white service uniform. It was the same one Romat used to wear around Ascension. _Speaking of which_ … Closing the distance, Jae saw Romat sat across from him. She was talking with Din as they nursed their drinks.

“Jae, great to see you safe.” The Major said with a bittersweet tone. “I'm just sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances.”

“How was the funeral?” Romat asked.

 _Good? Terrible_? There was no real way to describe something so heartbreaking as positive.

“Respectful.” Ashnox said from beside her as they took the other open seats. M2 moved to stand behind Jae in his protective way that was a bit more endearing today.

Romat nodded in approval at his answer. “Ours too, but there were so many military casualties to be catalogued, so they kept it short.” It was hard to believe that more than half their team were seriously wounded or killed in action.

“At least they put us all in for second-class blood stripes. They only give them out to those who are brave or stupid enough to go on a suicide mission.” Din said sardonically as his large eyes narrowed. “Pretty sure they'll be putting you guys in for them too.”

“Only second-class?” Jae was a touch offended. “Seems like this group practically won Axial Park by ourselves!” 

“First-Class will likely go to the strike team that's assaulting the Legislature, but our team gave their all.” Kreska said quietly as he took another sip. Not being there when his team died was clearly tearing him up. 

Jae attempted to bring him back. “It's why we came. Thanks for letting us memorialize them with you.”

“You're all part of the team. You gave Tempest a second chance when we needed it most.” Kreska looked around as he looked for the best way to deliver the news. “And now we're all here for the end. Tempest Squad is being disbanded. General Garza was appreciative of all we've done, but at this point, we're combat ineffective.”

“What!?” Jae was aghast. All the lives they had saved, all the victories they had won- it was an insult. “Then what happens to each of you?”

Kreska sighed. “My injuries mean I'm being pulled off field duty to go work on the Supreme Commander's staff. Trying to see this as an opportunity to give the much needed ground-level perspective that seems to get lost at the higher echelons.”

“Maybe teach at the infantry school?” Din threw the idea out to hear how it sounded.

It was obvious Romat knew for some time before their arrival as she stared at the scuffed metal surface of the table before meeting her gaze. “Honestly, I have no idea. Think SIS would be interested in a short trooper with special forces experience?”

Ashnox nodded. “I'd be happy to put in a good word.”

“So, what about you three? Where do you go after killing a major Sith Lord?”

“About that.” Ashnox let out an exasperated chuckle. “It seems Jae here had a death mark issued by Imperial Command. Charges include assassination, sabotage, and high crimes against the Empire. We can add 'wanted outlaw’ to her titles.”

“I will adjust my lethality protocols by fifteen percent.” M2 said academically.

“We'll be fine.” Jae waved it off. It gave her a wonderful amount of pleasure to be an official thorn in the Empire's side.

Kreska looked concerned. “If you've got a death mark, you'll need to watch your back. Never know when some bounty hunter with something to prove might try and collect.”

Jae raised an eyebrow. “Bounty hunters, eh? We have some experience with that. Thanks for the warning.”

“Speaking of which, whatever happened to that Sith?” Romat asked with a hint of malice.

Jae knew the feeling better than anyone. “She escaped with the shuttle we gave her. Technically she held up her end of the bargain. I mean, she delivered Charnus to his own death… She just forgot to mention the trying to kill us part.” Jae avoided Ashnox’s gaze. It was unlikely he would say he told her so directly, but his eyes were never so quiet. “I have a feeling that she won’t find quite what she’s looking for though.”

“Hopefully she gets exactly what she deserves.” Romat said under her breath.

Kreska tried to brighten the mood. “The Fleet has full control of the system, in case any of you are thinking of leaving.”

“I thought they fled during the battle?” Ashnox looked up.

“So did I, but apparently they ended up regrouping for an all-out attack on Dromund Kaas. No idea why, but of course there's rumors that they went to take on the Emperor himself. I'll believe it when I see the body. In the meantime, I'm scheduled to ship out to Coruscant in a few hours. It's been a pleasure serving with you all.”

Romat leaned in. “Sir, do you mind if Din and I tag along?”

“Of course not, Sergeant. Have your gear at hangar zero-eight.”

“We'll come and visit.” Jae assured him. It would be easier when they were on the same planet.

Kreska looked around the assembled faces with pride and sadness. “Before we go, a toast. To the Republic, to democracy, but most of all, to the fallen. This is for Dans Tora, Gratton Callisto, and Fiira Tans. They fought bravely and died heroes to bring us this victory, and they will never be forgotten.”

Jae’s eyes burned with tears as she raised her glass to meet the others.

Watching what remained of Tempest Squad leave and rejoin the milling crowds of soldiers and refugees, both Jae and Ashnox let their minds wander and consider all that had happened. All the terrible things they had seen. Sure, it had been a victory, but the cost was too high. Maybe not for those in the Senate or the military leadership, but they never dealt with the blood-soaked reality firsthand.

“We should get moving as well.” Jae said, suddenly wanting to be off this planet and leave the memories behind. She knew the ship was fueled and armed. She had insisted on it. All Ascension needed was a pilot and a destination.

“Instead of home, how about we disappear for a little while? Escape this war. It’ll be here when we return.”

“I’d like that.” She replied, a smile forming for once in what seemed like days. “What about your duties? The Council?”

His eyes softened as he watched her. “I think we’ve both learned that sometimes there’s more important things than duty.”

Clinking his glass in approval, she sat back in her seat to savor the last of her drink. They had saved the Republic twice; it was time to take some time for themselves. _Finally_.

<< >>  


#### Belsavis

A frosted ball of ice hung outside the cockpit viewport, pockmarked with circular patches of volcanic emerald jungle. Warmth came from lava flows sitting close to the surface, sometimes becoming rivers of magma that sustained the pocket climates. They were deep green oases on its smooth, white surface. It was a perfect location for a massive prison complex, keeping any sentient life contained to the small wells of warmth between frozen walls, along with the planet’s location deep in the Outer Rim. Supposedly the complex ran deep into the planet’s crust, teeming with tunnels, cells, and even ancient prisoners locked in eternal stasis.

Wrajj was impressed by the Republic for once. She never knew they had such cunning cruelty in them. If the intelligence about the Imperial bombardment and massive prison break was even partially true, she would have all the cover she needed to find the Ratatakki gangs and subjugate them appropriately. Perhaps she would even get to test her abilities a bit on the journey. Prison guards and simple criminals were not much of a challenge, but quantity over quality.

A small part of her wondered what had become of Jae Doraan and that Jedi. _Probably dead_. Sprung the trap too early to try and tie up loose ends. Last she heard over the comm, Imperial forces were closing in, and Darth Charnus was unlikely to go down without serious bloodshed. She hoped that they had at least killed the old fool before they died. One less person to stop her plans. Wrajj waved the concern away.

Standing, the Sith moved to pull up the supply logs. This shuttle, once hidden, would make a fine staging base for her search. There was a listing for a crate of ration bars, as well as survival gear in case she needed to make camp. _All I need now is a better_ -

“Hello Wrajj.” The familiar voice came from behind her.

Spinning to face the threat, Wrajj found only a Mirialan in miniature. Jae’s ghostly figure looked straight ahead, the hallmark of a recording.

“If you’re seeing this, then two things have happened. First, it means we held up our end of the bargain and got you that shuttle you requested. You’re probably landing on Belsavis as this plays, readying yourself to do whatever evil scheme you were muttering about. Freeing an army or conquering the Galaxy or something.”

“Get to the point.” The Sith demanded of the message. Although impossible, Jae’s tiny head tilted like it heard her.

“Secondly though, it means that things didn’t end especially amicably between us. Perhaps you betrayed us to Charnus, didn’t follow through on your end, or maybe you killed us once you got what you wanted. At this point, it doesn’t really matter - I installed a failsafe just in case. As soon as the autopilot sets you down in the maximum-security area, the countdown timer on the baradium charge I wired to the fuel line activates.”

“What!?”

“You have ten seconds to retrieve anything of value before that shuttle is scattered across the valley. If you survive, there’s thousands of psychotic prisoners and plenty of Republic guards to deal with. May the Force be against you.” Painted across Jae’s face was a cruel smile. In a flash, she was gone.

Wrajj felt shock and rage flood through her system. At the same time, however, she had to admit she felt a bit of pride and respect for such a shrewd move. She could not decide if she would kill that smug captain or buy her a drink. Probably the former. Just in case, she wrenched at the shuttle's controls. AUTOPILOT LOCKED was the only response on the console.

As the clearing in the jungle grew to fill the viewport, Wrajj threw some rations and survival supplies into a rucksack. Shouldering the bag, she activated the ship’s ramp and ran toward the trees. Rolling over the top of a boulder, she lay flat on the mossy soil.

When the shuttle detonated, the fireball flattened the plant life in all directions. It scattered wildlife as they raced to escape the shockwave. Raising her head from the rock where she had taken cover, she saw there would be no salvaging her ride home. She suddenly realized that she had left the programmed friend/foe designator by her seat. Without it, she was looking at some seriously hostile warden droids. 

On a nearby ridge a cluster of humanoid figures appeared. They were gray skinned with equine features, and heavily armed. One pointed toward the flaming wreckage. Wrajj had never seen their species before, but it was obvious they were not friendly. Then again, what group on this lawless planet would be?

Removing her lightsaber from her belt, Wrajj focused on her anger and hatred toward the Mirialan and her Jedi companion. Let it flow through her with tendrils of alternating ice cold and burning hot emotion. It helped strengthen her connection to the dark side and gave her a much needed boost for the coming fight.

 _This was not over. Not by a long shot_.


	22. Epilogue

### \- -︱Epilogue

#### House Trader’s Circle

#### King’s Pass, Alderaan

Jae's eyes fluttered open as she tried to fight the daylight filtering through the frosted window. Although it was hard to fight the temptation to stay under the warm blankets, she stretched and glanced around. Everything was quiet, save for Ashnox's steady breathing as he slept next to her. He looked so peaceful that she figured she would let him sleep.

Pressing a button on the wall, a blue holoflame erupted in the fireplace. It was purely for the visual aesthetic, as the flame produced no heat, but it activated a heating vent hidden in the wall. Took the chill out of the room either way. 

She found it hard to imagine that not long ago they had been covered in sweat and dust as they fought for their lives and each other. What seemed like mere weeks since the liberation of Corellia and possibly the turning point in the war. Stars, she hoped it was. As spontaneous as Ashnox's escape plan had been, it had taken them both a few days to finally start relaxing and not feel a sense of guilt at hiding away from everything going on. She had to be honest though, it was almost all Ash's guilt. He was always the more patriotic one, probably from growing up on Coruscant. 

Padding across the plush rug to the window, Jae looked out on the sleepy town outside. It had been untouched by the feuding houses and insectoid Killik attacks during the civil war as the only neutral place that all noble houses could meet without fear of violence. Snow drifted lazily into thick blankets that covered the streets and rooftops. Few people were out this early, mostly shopkeepers cleaning off their stalls before opening and a woman feeding the handful of penned-in nerfs. They made excited groans as they shook off the snow and lumbered over.

In the center of it all was M2-D7, standing statue still and staring into the cloudy sky. Jae had forgotten that he had never been here before, at least not consciously, let alone seen snow. As flakes settled on his metal shoulders, he took it all in with a child-like innocence that Jae had lost after all these years. A smile formed as she watched him. Perhaps she had rubbed off on him during the rebuild, as she loved snowy weather growing up.

It was the simplest things that they were fighting for. If a battle droid built only for war could survive Rakghouls and Corellia and still find wonder in peace, it gave her hope for the future. And hopefully the rest of their friends were finding just as much success, wherever they were.

Removing the token from her bedside, she ran her fingers over the embossed surface again. She still had no idea what the symbol meant. Perhaps she would never know what it was. Why did Charnus have so many on him, like trophies? Who had they had once belonged to? Based on the wear and slight scratches, it had obviously been important to its previous owner. She was half-tempted to send a holoimage to Tython to see if Master Gnost-Dural recognized it at all, but for now it was a symbol of her victory over the Sith.

Her mind turned over all the problems worlds away from them. She had told Surro that they needed to find their own way to help the Galaxy, and she was already getting some ideas of what that would look like.

<< >>  


#### Curhat Villa

#### Ibris Forest, Jakku

Taking a sip from her top-shelf cocktail, Natem Romat scanned the party guests mingling and enjoying trays of delicacies around the spacious grand foyer. It was all for show, and helped her blend in with the mining moguls, shipping magnates, and financial kingmakers. Sure, smoothing out the creases in her gown and getting her makeup had taken forever, but she enjoyed getting dressed up. After all the time she had worn armor, the switch gave her a confidence boost and a chance to show off.

Outside the floor-to-ceiling windows spread unbroken treetops to the horizon. The lush, indigo forests of the Eastern continent were sparsely populated, and that's what made them popular. Expansive estates offered a way to get back to nature with privacy and discretion for a steep price.

But she was not here for the view or networking. Her mission was the man in the well-tailored formal wear at the bar. Coiffed hair, bronzed skin, he was a perfect specimen of yet another elite patron. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the bulky humans with severe military haircuts around him. They tried to blend in, but their ill-fitting suits and impatient scans of the room were hard to miss. Romat was pleased to see that grunts stood out just as much in the Empire as the Republic.

Dangerous play, coming this far into Republic space. Then again, she knew that the prize was well worth the risk for these guys.

The man checked his chronometer, said a few words to one of the bodyguards, and headed for the grand staircase. _That's my cue_. She followed at a distance, heading instead for one of the many serving droids wandering the party.

“Excuse me.” Romat put on a smile automatically, although her mood likely did not matter. “I've been told I just have to see the Curthat art collection. Where is it located?”

“The art collection is located on the upper level.” An ODX protocol model, the humanoid's chassis was bright white with red, swirling designs. Unnecessary, but just as ostentatious as anything else around here. “Turn left at the top of the staircase and be aware that all other hallways are currently restricted.”

Tapping the side of the droid's torso affectionately, she wandered toward the staircase. She took measured steps, trying not to draw attention.

Reaching the upper landing, Romat activated the device she had planted. Back in the center of the party, the droid suddenly squawked and began jerking violently as the pulse overrode its motor control chip. Bite-sized food rained over the nearby guests. As those around backed away and stared, guards rushed past Romat to contain the situation. 

Without even a glance inside, she strode past the curio-filled gallery while following the Imperial’s path. A far-off door closed and confirmed she was on the right track. Peeking around the next corner, a single armed human stood guarding the gilded doorway. Aiming her bracelet at the guard's neck, she pressed a false gem to fire the hidden dart. His confusion only lasted a few moments, and Romat reached him as he began to lose consciousness. Pulling his weapon from its holster, she moved against the door. This next part would take especially precise timing. Deactivating the magnetic seam, the sides of her skirt split open to give her range of motion.

“I need proof before this goes any further.” A distinctly Imperial voice came faintly from inside.

“Here it is.”

As the door slid open, she entered to find her mark staring at her alongside with the Mon Calamari owner, Jurek Curthat.

“It seems you have the wrong room.” The Imperial snapped. Romat just shrugged before revealing the blaster in her hand. A blue ring-shaped stun blast hit him and threw him into the desk.

Spinning on her heel, she quickly shut and locked the door before smashing the controls with the butt of her pistol. 

Curthat motioned to the stunned man on the floor. “This is outrageous! What do you think you're doing?”

“Protecting the Republic.” She said simply. 

Two smoking holes appeared in the man's coat, his large eyes rolling upward as he collapsed. In his webbed hand was a datapad. If the intelligence was correct, it was less than flattering details on a handful of key Republic senators. More than likely it would be used to help the Empire steal vital defense data or encourage the surrender of entire systems. 

Romat pried it from his grasp before swapping it with an identical one she had in her dress. A traitor dead and a trap for others. Whoever ended up trying to use the information contained would be in for a nasty surprise. 

Dropping the blaster pistol next to the fallen Imperial, she hurried through the transparisteel doors and on to the balcony. She mentally wished her enemy luck at explaining his way out of that crime scene.

 _Two minutes to extraction_ , she thought. _Old habits die hard_.

Quickly unraveling the stylized bracelet on her other arm, she clipped the 'buckle’ to the rail and climbed on top of it. Leaping backward, she plunged a floor down, then another, rappelling to the forest path below. The soil was soft and mossy, and she left the cable where it hung. There was no time to retrieve it. 

Running past the thick, taupe trunks, her feet nearly slipped on patches of slick blue and purple leaves. Her footwear may have been impractical, but that was why she had practiced moving in them over and over again these past few days.

Climbing into her open-topped speeder, the faint sound of blasterfire came from inside. Likely Curthat's men getting revenge on the Imperials. They had the numbers, but she was sure it would be a brutal fight. As alarms began to blare, she sped off through the trees, using the chaos and fleeing partygoers as cover. 

“Objective complete.” Romat reported through her commlink.

“Well done. See you at the rendezvous” Ryn Hyssa congratulated her. She could hear the smile in the SIS agent’s voice. After her role on the Vengeance and in taking back Axial Park, Hyssa had been happy to give her a shot on his team. This mission just proved she was more than capable of getting things done. 

Romat smiled at her success. This war was being fought everywhere in the Galaxy - and she planned to crush the Empire on every front.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it all the way to the end of this and thought it was half decent, please let me know with a kudo or a comment! And check out **SWTOR: Nocturne** next! Thank you and MTFBWY!


End file.
